Vainottu
by NettlePrincess
Summary: Tino joutuu pakenemaan noitavainoja henkensä edestä ja joutuu samalla eroon veljestään. Kymmenen vuoden jälkeen Tino törmää haavoittuneeseen mieheen mökkinsä lähellä ja pelastaa tämän hengen. SuFin eli RuotsiXSuomi eli poikarakkautta.
1. Chapter 1

**Lupaamani uusi tarina :)  
>Tähän tarinaan on sekoitettu vähän kaikenlaista taikahommaa ja uskontoa ja se tapahtuu jossakin keskiajan aikanajälkeen olevassa ajassa :I Selvät selitykset taas kerran.  
>Internetin mielenkiintoisten tietojen perusteella keskiajan Suomen tyypillinen noita oli mies ja Suomessa ei koskaan ollut kovin kummoisia noitavainoja, joten tämä ei kai sitten tapahdu Suomessa :I<br>Koitan taas yrittää päivitellä niin nopeasti kuin pystyn.**

**Axis Powers Hetalia kuuluu Hidekazi Himaruyalle, ei minulle.**

.

.

.

Sadevesi lensi maahan ilmaantuneista lammikoista mustaan viittaan pukeutuneen nuoren pojan astuessa niihin. Poika juoksi soratietä eteenpäin ja vilkuili taakseen. Kaukana hänen takanaan näkyi palavien soihtujen etäisiä valoja yön pimeydessä. Poika pidensi askeltaan ja tunsi inhottavan kivun rinnassaan.

"_Ne tulevat! Ne saavuttavat minua! En jaksa… EI! On pakko jaksaa!"_

Soratie mutkitteli aavalla peltoaukeamalla, jossa ei ollut mitään turvapaikkaa.

"Ottakaa se kiinni!"

"Kuolema tuolle pirunlapselle!"

Poika vilkaisi taas olkansa yli ja näin tehdessään kompastui tiellä olevaan kuoppaan. Hän mätkähti naamalleen kuraan. Poika nousi ripeästi ylös, mutta kaatuminen oli lyhentänyt hänen ja hänen takaa-ajajiensa välimatkaa roimasti.

"_Minä kuolen"_, poika ajatteli epätoivoissaan. Hän tunsi kyyneleiden polttavan silmiään, _"He saavat minut kiinni ja kiduttavat minua ennen kuin hukuttavat tai pieksevät minut hengiltä. EIII! Äiti! Isä! Isoveli!"_

Kova tuuli heitti pojan mustan viitan hupun hänen päänsä ylitse. Hänen oljenvaaleat hiuksensa kastuivat sateessa ja valuivat hänen vaalean violettien silmiensä tielle. Poika tähysi kauhuissaan eteenpäin, yrittäen löytää pakoreittiä pois siitä helvetistä, johon hän oli joutunut. Sade ja tuuli riepottelivat häntä ja yhtäkkiä sadesumun takaa kohosi iso katoksen koristama puusilta. Poika tiesi tuon sillan olevan hänelle loppu, sillä sen takana erottui heikosti lisää valoja.

"_Ne ovat levittäneet sanaa viereisiin kyliin!"_

Hän juoksi sillalle ja pysähtyi. Kummallakin sillan puolella virtasi kiivas joki, josta ei tavallinen kuolevainen voisi mitenkään selvitä. Virrassa törmäili kiviin myös paksuja puunrungon kappaleita. Myrsky oli repinyt kaiken mukanaan ja paiskannut sen jokeen. Poika silmäili jokea miettien ankarasti isoveljensä sanoja.

_Muista, että kaikki mitä tarvitset, löytyy luonnosta. Se auttaa sinua._

Poika hengitti syvään ja nosti kätensä virran yläpuolelle. Samassa pistävä kipu pakotti hänet astumaan askeleen taakse. Häntä oli heitetty kivellä suoraan päähän. Poika hoippui ja katsoi ympärilleen. Silta oli saarrettu kummaltakin puolelta. Hänen takanaan ja edessään paistoi vihaisten ja pelokkaiden kasvojen meri.

"Sinä elukka! Miten saatoit murhata Buurisin? " kylän kiivas puuseppä huusi. Hänen kätensä puristivat kirvestä ja hänen hampaansa nirskahtivat hänen purressaan ne raivoissaan yhteen, "Buuris antoi sinun ja veljesi majailla tallissaan ja näin sinä häntä kiität?"

"En tappanut häntä!" poika huusi epätoivoisena ja otti tukea sillan kaiteesta, "Hän söi myrkyllisiä marjoja!"

"Valetta!" sähähti nainen joka kannatteli yhtä soihduista, "Minä näin kuinka kosketit häntä, ja hän vain kuukahti maahan ja alkoi korista! Minä näin!"

Nainen hymyili ilkeästi pojan kauhistuneelle ilmeelle.

"Tuo on valetta! En edes koskenut häntä! Yritin varoittaa häntä syömästä niitä marjoja! En olisi koskaan voinut tehdä mitään sellaista Buurisille!" poika sanoi tärisevällä äänellä.

Väkijoukko huusi ja ilkkui pilkallisesti, ja kohotteli aseitaan ja soihtujaan.

"Hän syyttää vanhaa Marjanlannea valehtelijaksi! Kylämme lempeää, kunniallisen miehen vaimoa!"

"Minä annoin sinulle kerran tähteitä aterialtamme! Sinä kyykäärme!"

"Hän on varmaan koko ajan punonut katalia juoniaan veljensä kanssa Buurisin hengen menoksi!"

"Tuollainen piru ei ansaitse olla hengellisen ja kunniallisen kansan parissa! Hänet ja kaltaisensa pitäisi vangita ja tappaa heti paikalla!"

Kyläläiset alkoivat lähestyä siltaa ja huono ilma tuntui ruokkivan heidän vihaansa. Veri valui pojan päästä hänen vasemmalle silmälleen ja sumensi näkökenttää. Hän puristi puukaidetta kovemmin ja teki silloin päätöksensä ja… hyppäsin kaiteen yli suoraan hyiseen ja vaaralliseen jokeen. Väki joen molemmilla puolilla haukkoi henkeään, ja he juoksivat levittyen joen molemmille puolille.

"Minne se katosi?"

"Hukkuiko se?"

"Murskasivatko tukit hänet?"

"Kuoliko se?"

Joen viereen astui vanha kylän pappi. Hän kumartui joenpartaalle ja silmäili armottomia kuohuja. Hän huokaisi syvään, kurtistaen kulmiaan ja teki ristinmerkin edessään. Puuseppä tuli hänen viereensä ja vilkaisi myös jokeen.

"Isä Johannes? Onko hän…", mies jätti kysymyksen auki ja auttoi papin ylös joenpientareelta. Iäkäs pappi nousi ja vilkaisi surullisesti kyläläisiä.

"Jumala antaa meille elämän ja hän päättää myös sen loppumisesta. Tämä Saatanan lähettämä syöpäläinen on nyt kohdannut Hänen Herransa tuomion. Hänen sielunsa päätyy nyt kiirastuleen. Pitäkäämme sunnuntaina pitempi messu, ettei hänen kaltaisiaan ajaudu kyläämme enää.", pappi sanoi ja alkoi rauhallisesti kävellä takaisin kylään johtavaa tietä.

Puuseppä vilkaisi vieressään olevaa miestä, joka piteli soihtua, ja nyökkäsi tälle merkitsevästi. Mies kohotti soihdun ja heilautti sitä päänsä päällä kuudesti edestakaisin. Väki joen toisella puolella alkoi hurrata ja alkoi sitten tehdä lähtöä omaan kyläänsä. Puuseppä jäi muusta väestä jälkeen ja vilkaisi vielä hurjana vellovaan jokeen. Hänen ilmeensä hohti pelkkää vastenmielisyyden tunnetta, ja hän sylkäisi jokeen ennen kuin kääntyi ja lähti toisten kyläläisten perään. Noita oli kuollut.

Kauempana, joen alajuoksulla, pieni ruumis hivuttautui joenpenkalle väsyneenä. Vesi oli riepotellut häntä mukanaan kuin räsynukkea, ja oksat ja puunrungot olivat teloneet häntä pahasti, mutta poika oli hengissä. Hän ryömi kauemmas joesta, kohti metsää, joka kohosi hänen edessään. Jopa pieni, parin metrin matka joelta puiden suojaan rajoitti vaalean pojan voimia suunnattomasti. Hän kuitenkin onnistui ryömimään ison kuusen juurakoiden suojaan. Juuret olivat valtavia ja niiden väliin oli muodostunut sopiva kuoppa piilopaikaksi. Poika käpertyi kuusen suojaan ja veti mustan hupun takaisin päänsä suojaksi.

Hän paleli niin, että koko hänen pieni vartalonsa tärisi ja hän halasi itseään surkeana. Kaikki oli kääntynyt huonoksi. Yksi pieni retki kylään, kiittämään kilttiä hevosmiestä, oli ajanut hänet tähän surkeaan tilaan. Hän oli joutunut eroon veljestään, joka luuli pikkuveljensä olevan turvassa lahjotun lautturin matkassa.

"_Hän ei tiedä, että minä en ole kyydissä. Hän ei tiedä, että tullessaan tapaamispaikalle minä en ole siellä."_

Poika sormeili riipusta kaulassaan kohmeilla sormillaan. Luinen talismaani oli lahja hänen isoveljeltään. Sen oli tarkoitus korvata hänet, kun he olivat erossa. Poika puristi talismaania ja muisti taas veljensä neuvot. Hän nosti kasvonsa päättäväisinä ja alkoi tarkastella itseään. Hänen päänsä vuosi taas verta kiven aiheuttamasta haavasta. Myös joen tukit ja pohjakivet olivat hakanneet hänen ruumiinsa mustelmille ja pienille haavoille. Pojalla oli viitan alla ennen lämpimät, reissussa rähjäytyneet eläinten nahkasta tehdyt vaatteet. Hänen uskomattoman sievät kasvonsa olivat pienten ruhjeiden ja mudan peitossa. Hän oli oikeastaan kauttaaltaan mudan peitossa.

Poika huokaisi arvioidessaan itseään. Nyt ei muu auttanut. Hän ei jaksanut alkaa kerätä yrttejä kokoon eikä hänellä ollut varaa levätä puiden suojissa paria päivää kauempaa. Poika tiesi kaiken verenseisauttamisesta. Hän tiesi sen olevan hyvin riskialtista kohdistettuna omaan itseensä. Jos hän seisautti verensä, hän saattaisi vajota henkitasolle ja olla palaamatta enää koskaan takaisin. Poika kuitenkin oli aina tullut hyvin toimeen henkien kanssa, joten hän uskoi niiden olevan suopeita hänen teoilleen. Hän oli vahva. Poika asettui niin mukavasti kuin pystyi epätasaiseen maastoon makuulleen ja rentoutti kehonsa. Oli äärimmäisen tärkeää osata rentoutua verenseisautuksen aikana.

Hän sulki silmänsä ja seisautti verensä.

Hänen kehonsa pysähtyi.

Kaikki jäätyi.

Poika tärisi yrittäen pysyä oikealla puolella maailmaa. Hän tunsi kehonsa tasapainon. Pojan kehossa olleet haavat alkoivat yhtäkkiä muuttua tumman violeteiksi ja umpeutua. Tummentuminen alkoi alhaalta ja jatkui aina hänen päässään olevaan haavaan asti. Kun mitään ei enää ollut korjattavissa, poika alkoi palauttaa kehoaan taas normaaliksi.

Hyytävä jäätävyyden tunne suli pois.

Kamala pysähtyneisyys alkoi päästää häntä vapaaksi.

Pian poika avasi taas silmänsä, mutta ei liikkunut. Hän ei pystynyt. Verenseisauttaminen vei aina valtavasti voimia, ja hän ei pystyisi vähään aikaan muuta tekemään kuin makaamaan märässä maassa. Poika hymyili tyytyväisenä. Hän oli tehnyt jo toisen kerran yhden päivän aikana voimakkaita loitsuja. Siihen ei kuka tahansa noita pystynytkään. Hymy kuitenkin vaihtui nopeasti surulliseksi irvistykseksi.

Ivan.

Hänen veljensä. Ivan tulisi olemaan huolesta suunniltaan tajuttuaan pikkuveljensä kadonneen. Luulivatkohan kyläläiset hänen olevan kuolleen. Jos he luulivat, päätyisiköhän tieto Ivanin korviin. Poika puri alahuultaan ja yritti pidätellä kyyneliään kuvitellessaan veljensä etsimässä häntä. Ivan etsisi kyllä hänet. Hänen veljensä pärjäsi aina. Nyt pojan täytyi keskittyä selviytymään itse. Hänen pitäisi päästä turvaan ja löytää jotain syötävää. Hän etsisi kylän, joka ei heti yrittäisi seivästää häntä ja jäisi sitten odottamaan. Niin inhottavalta kuin se tuntuikin, Ivan oli niin käskenyt.

"_Ymmärsitkö nyt? Jos me joskus joutuisimme jostain syystä erillemme, sinä et lähde etsimään minua", Ivan sanoi heidän istuessaan auringonkukkien täyttämällä niityllä. Hänen isoveljensä katsoi häneen tuimasti._

"_Mutta!"_

"_Ei! Sinun pitää löytää rauhaisa ja ystävällinen kylä ja selviytyä. Vaikka se kestäisi kuinka kauan tahansa, minä tulen sinne ja haen sinut. Sillä välin sinä keskityt harjoitteluun ja selviytymään", Ivan sanoi tiukasti._

"_Ivan…"_

"_Älä väitä vastaan. Tuolla on kyliä, jotka sietävät meidän kaltaistemme olemassa oloa niin kauan kunhan emme aiheuta vaivaa. Sinä olet suloinen lapsi. He auttavat sinua varmasti.", Ivan katkaisi yhdellä sulavalla käden heilautuksella yhden kauneimmista auringonkukista ja haistoi sitä. Hän hymyili pikkuveljelleen ja ojensi kukan tälle. _

"_Odotat vain minua."_

"_Hyvä on…"_

_Ivan hymyili ja silitti pojan poskea peukalollaan._

"_Olet rakas Tino"_

.

.

.

**Buwaa D:  
>Olen pahoillani Tino, että laitan sut aina kärsimään mun tarinoissani :(<br>Tässä tulee myös tapahtumaan aikahyppy, koska Tino on tässä vasta n.12**

**Tässä tosiaan oli tällainen prologin kaltainen eka osa. Toivottavasti tykkäsitte ja jäätte stalkkaamaan jatkoa :) Olkaa kilttejä ja kommentoikaa mitä tykkäätte.**

**Ivan on yksi minun lemppari hahmoistani ja koska viime tarinassani Ivan-parka oli pahis, tässä Ivan esiintyy Tinon isoveljenä. Niin ihuna :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hei vain :)  
>Kauheeta kun on tullut paljon kommentteja :D Kiitos aivan hirveästi! Tulee niin hyvä mieli kun tietää ettei täällä kirjoittele ihan vaan omaksi ilokseen. Kauheat paineet nyt tuli, kun on kehuttu kirjoittamisen tyylistä! Toivottavasti ette pety jatkossakaan :'D<br>Jep Jep! Mutta nyt tosiaan uuden luvun pariin :)**

.

.

**10 vuotta myöhemmin. **

Tino istui mökkinsä kuistilla ja perkasi herneitä isoon paljuun. Hän hyräili ja kuistin katoksessa asustavat linnut visersivät iloisena hänen mukanaan. Tino kauhaisi vieressään olevasta pussista vähän siemeniä ja laski ne vierelleen pitkälle kuistia reunustavalle penkille. Linnut tulivat pian hänen vierelleen ja alkoivat syödä siemeniä. Tino katseli niitä lempeästi ja jatkoi herneiden perkaamista. Kun linnut olivat syöneet, ne jäivät istuskelemaan penkille ja toinen hyppäsi jopa miehen olkapäälle katsomaan tämän touhuja. Sillä nuori mieshän Tino jo oli. Kokonaiset kaksikymmentäkolme vuotta. Hänen vaaleat hiuksensa olivat kasvaneet melkein olkapäiden tasalle ja hän oli kasvanut pituutta. Lapsen pyöreys oli kadonnut hänen kasvoiltaan ja ne loistivat kauniina ja lempeinä. Hän oli aina ollut hieman siro mieheksi.

Ilta-aurinko kajasti tiheän puuston välistä ja loi oranssin hehkun kuistille. Mökki oli tehty hirrestä ja se oli oikeastaan aika iso vain yhdelle miehelle, mutta se oli yhtäkaikki rakas paikka. Mökki oli rakennettu pienelle harjanteelle puiden suojaan, keskelle metsää. Sen takana virtasi pieni joki, joka oli täynnä kalaa ja lähellä oli lähde jossa pulppusi juotavaksi kelpaavaa vettä. Pieni polku johti länteen päin, pois mökin luota. Se vei aina metsän reunassa olevaan pieneen kylään.

Tino sai perattua herneet ja nousi varovasti ylös penkiltä, ettei lintu hänen olallaan pelästyisi. Lintu kuitenkin nousi lentoon ja asettui katoksen hirsipaalulle livertämään. Tino nosti paljun ylös ja kantoi sen sisälle mökkiin. Ovi avautui isoon huoneeseen jossa oli takka ja keittiönurkka. Takan ääressä oli iso taljoin päällystetty sohva ja joka puolella näytti olevan kummallisia esineitä. Kirjahyllyt pursuivat kirjoja ja lipastojen päällä oli muun muassa eläinten kalloja ja luita. Hellan lähellä seisoi jykevä tamminen pöytä ja sen ääressä kaksi penkkiä.

Tino laski hernepaljun keittiön lattialle ja kääntyi mennäkseen ylös parvelle. Mökissä oli kolme kerrosta, jonne johtivat tikapuut. Ensimmäinen parvi oli pehmustettu lämpimillä turkeilla ja seinän vieressä oli pari arkkua. Tino kiipesi tikapuut ylös ensimmäiselle parvelle ja meinasi kompastua yhteen turkiksista mennessään ylemmälle tasolle johtavien tikkaiden luokse. Ensimmäiseltä parvelta johti toiset tikapuut toiselle parvelle. Tino käytti sitä lähinnä ullakkona. Siellä oli paljon eriskummallisia tavaroita ja arkkuja jotka olivat pullollaan tavaraa. Päästyään ylös ullakolle, Tino avasi yhden arkuista ja siirteli sen sisällä olevia tyhjiä pulloja ja purkkeja. Löydettyään oikean kokoisen purkin, hän laskeutui takaisin alimmaiseen kerrokseen.

Purkki oli tarpeeksi iso puolelle herneistä. Tino tiputti purkin pohjalle kellertävää lientä pienestä pullosta ja lappoi sitten puolet paljun herneistä purkkiin. Hän kaatoi kauhalla vettä purkkiin ja napautti sitten etusormellaan purkin reunaa. Purkin sisältö sihisi ja jäätyi sitten kokonaan. Tino sinetöi purkin ja asetti sen pöydälle. Hän veti sivuun karhuntaljamaton ja sen alta paljastui lattialuukku. Sen alta paljastuivat lyhyet maaportaat, jotka veivät pieneen kellariin. Tino laskeutui hernepurkin kanssa maan alle ja asetti sen yhdelle hyllyistä. Aivan perällä, hyllyjen takana oli matala ovi. Tino tiesi sen takana olevan käytävän vievän monen kilometrin päähän ja nousevan sitten maanpinnalle. Se olisi hätätapauksia varten.

Vielä ei hän ollut koskaan joutunut käyttämään ovea.

Tino nousi ylös ja piilotti luukun taas karhuntaljan alle ja vilkaisi seinällä olevaa kelloa. Kaorun pitäisi tulla pian käymään.

Tino avasi ulko-oven, ja lämmin kesätuuli puhalsi sisään. Kuistinkaton rajassa asustavat linnut lennähtivät sisään mökkiin ja istuivat katossa risteilevien parrun päälle. Tino nauroi niiden kosiskelulle. Linnut olivat muuttaneet asumaan mökkiin pian hänen jälkeensä ja ne pitivät hänelle seuraa. Tino meni ulos kuistille ja istahti portaille. Hän alkoi taas humista tuttua laulua. Se oli oikeastaan palvontalaulu, joka kertoi kauniin naisnoidan pyynnöstä hengille pelastaa naisen kuolinvuoteella oleva sisar. Henget heltyivät kauniin ja viattoman naisen pyynnöstä ja antoivat hänelle kyvyn pelastaa sisar. Tarinan mukaan tuo naisnoita oli ensimmäinen verenseisauttajan taidon oppinut. Sisar parantui ja meni naimisiin hyvän ja lempeän miehen kanssa. Naisnoita rakastui sisarensa miehen ystävään ja he asuivat nelistään yhdessä.

Ivan oli kertonut hänelle tuon tarinan ja opettanut hänet laulamaan sen palvontalaulun. Tino oli laulanut laulun niin moneen kertaan, että se soljui hänen huuliltaan lähes luonnostaan.

Kymmenen vuotta.

Ivan ei ollut tullut.

"_Ei! Hän tulee vielä… Hän lupasi…"_, Tino ajatteli ja tunsi taas kipeän kaipuun ja surun tunkeutuvan sydämeensä. Mutta ehkä se ei ollut ihmekään.

Tino oli saapunut metsän keskellä olevaan mökkiin vasta neljä vuotta sitten. Kuusi vuotta hän oli yrittänyt löytää rauhaisaa kylää, jossa odottaa Ivania, mutta missään ei ollut ollut onnea. Hän oli asunut vain pieniä ajan jaksoja kylissä, kunnes hänet oli joko ajettu pois tai kohteliaasti käsketty kadota. Hänet oli pari kertaa ilmiannettu inkvisitiolle ja melkein kuollut heidän saarrettua hänen kotinsa.

Tämä kylä oli erilainen. Hän oli saapunut kylään pahasti haavoittuneena ja voimattomana. Nuori ruskeahiuksinen tyttö oli löytänyt hänet kylän liepeiltä ja hälyttänyt apua. Tino oli herännyt aivan uudessa paikassa ja hätääntyneenä juossut ulos kylän leipurin talosta. Hän oli paennut aina metsään saakka kunnes oli rauhoittunut tarpeeksi ajattelemaan selkeästi. Tino piilotteli metsän suojassa pari päivää ja koko tuon ajan kyläläiset etsivät häntä. Lopulta Tino uskaltautui piilostaan ja huolestunut leipuri vei tämän takaisin taloonsa hoitaakseen hänet takaisin kuntoon.

Tervehtyessään kunnolla Tino kertoi varovaisesti syntyperänsä ja vaikka kyläläiset yllättyivätkin, he eivät ajaneet häntä pois. Leipuri jopa tarjosi vierashuonetta talostaan. Se kaikki tuntui kuitenkin liialta. Kuusi vuotta pakosalla oli saanut Tinon pelokkaaksi ja hän pyysi vain että saisi asua metsässä. Kylän puunhakkaaja muisti silloin, että metsässä oli entisen erakon mökki. Erakko oli kuollut vuosi sitten ja yksinäisessä paikassa sijaitseva mökki oli tyhjillään.

Tino hymyili itsekseen. Mökki oli ollut huonossa kunnossa, mutta muuten aivan täydellinen.

"Tino!"

Tino hätkähti pelästyneenä yhtäkkistä ääntä, mutta rentoutui sitten nähdessään 18 vuotiaan Kaorun juoksevan polkua kylästä mökille päin. Tino hymyili ja heilautti kättään. Kaoru oli pitkä hontelo poika, jonka päätä peitti korpin musta tukkapehko. Hän kuului kauppiasperheeseen joka asui kylässä ja myi muualta tullutta tavaraa. Kaoru oli yksi niistä harvoista joihin Tino todella luotti, ja tämä oli myös yksi niistä harvoista rohkeista, jotka uskalsivat tulla niin syvälle metsään. Kyläläiset pelkäsivät hieman tuota synkkää metsän keskiosaa. Kaoru oli usein hiljainen, mutta jutteli mieluusti Tinon kanssa.

Kaoru tuli loput askeleet ja istuutui Tinon viereen portaille.

"Leipuri käski tuoda sinulle tämän", hän sanoi ja ojensi miehelle korin.

Tino kurkisti liinan alle ja huokaisi ihastuneena korissa olevalle taatelikakulle.

"Voi että. Hän on aina niin kiltti. Jos vain hänen poikansa lopettaisi sen ahdistelemisen…", Tino huokaisi ja Kaoru naurahti.

"Francis on mikä on. Hän vain pelleilee."

"Totta", Tino hymyili ja nousi, " Tule sisään. Teen meille teetä."

Kaoru nousi hänen perässään ja asteli sisään mökkiin. Kaoru oli eksynyt metsään ollessaan neljätoista ja päätynyt lopulta Tinon mökille. Poika oli nähnyt kaikki Tinon henkiesineet ja sen jälkeen häntä oli ollut hankala saada palaamaan kotiin. Lopulta Tino oli luvannut, että tämä saisi tulla käymään, kunhan hänen perheensä tietäisi missä tämä olisi. Tino oli saattanut Kaorun metsän reunaan ja pojan perhe oli kiittänyt häntä sydämellisesti.

Nyt Kaoru tuli melkein päivittäin käymään illansuussa. Joskus hän toi mukanaan siskonsa Mein ja veljensä Kikun ja Yaon. Kiku ja Yao olivat molemmat hieman Tinoa vanhempia ja tulivat usein vain Mein kanssa katsoakseen tytön perään. Oli kuitenkin mukavaa, että he eivät katsoneet Tinoa ilkeästi vaikka heidän pikkuveljensä viettikin runsaasti aikaa noidan mökissä.

"Arthur lähetti myös terveisiä", Kaoru sanoi varovaisesti istuessaan pöydän ääreen. Tino vilkaisi olkansa yli poikaa ja kääntyi sitten ottamaan kaapista teenlehtiä.

"Niinkö… pyytääkö hän yhä minua tulemaan messuun?"

Arthur oli kylän pappi. Tuo titteli pelotti ja vihastutti Tinoa aina, mutta… Arthur oli erikoinen pappi. Tino halusi inhota miestä, mutta ei hän voinut. Arthur oli kiltti. Muuta hänestä ei voinut sanoa. Hän toki pyysi Tinoa osallistumaan messuun, mutta muuten hän kohteli Tinoa kuin ketä tahansa 'tavallista'. Arthur oli jopa kerran pyytänyt, että Tino kiroaisi Franciksen. Leipurinpoika oli hieman turhankin innokas olemaan papin seurassa. Tino leikkasi kakun lautaselle ja ojensi sen Kaorun eteen.

"Ei… kyllähän sinä tiedät, ettei hän ajattele sinusta pahaa…", Kaoru sanoi ja ojensi kätensä ottaakseen kuivakakkua.

"Tiedän… Ei vain ole helppoa unohtaa…", Tino sanoi ja antoi lauseen jäädä.

Teekannu kiehui ja Tino nosti sen pöydälle ja kaatoi kahteen kuppiin teetä. Kaoru tutki kuppiaan innokkaasti ja katsoi sitten odottavasti Tinoon. Tino näki tämän ilmeestä, mitä poika ajatteli.

"Ei, Kaoru. Tämä on vain teetä. Siinä ei ole mitään taianomaista", hän sanoi ja siemaisi kupistaan mustaa teetä. Kaoru näytti hapanta naamaa ja alkoi sitten juoda omaa teetänsä.

Linnut olivat vieläkin kattoparrulla istumassa ja Tino murusti hieman kuivakakkua pöydän toiseen päähän. Linnut eivät tulleet lähelle ketään muuta kuin Tinoa ja hän tiesi sen johtuvan siitä että hän oli noita. Noidilla oli aina ollut erityinen suhde luontoon ja eläimiin. Tino ojensi sormensa ja vihelsi pienen soinnun. Toinen linnuista lennähti istumaan sormelle ja visersi saman soinnun. Toinen linnuista meni murusten luokse ja pian herra lintukin lensi aterialle. Kaoru katseli lintuja ja Tino siemaisi taas teetään.

"Mitenkäs kylässä pärjäillään?" hän kysyi kiinnostuneena. Neljän vuoden aikana Tino oli oppinut luottamaan kyläläisiin ja vieraili siellä silloin tällöin. Kaoru irrotti katseensa linnuista ja haukkasi kakkua.

"Mitäs siellä. Samaa vanhaa. Tosin…", Kaoru katsoi huolestuneena Tinoa, "Kylässä kävi sotilaita eilen."

Tino jähmettyi. Sotilaat eivät koskaan tienneet hyvää. Viimeksi Tino oli melkein… no… niin. Tino ei mielellään muistellut sitä kohtaamista. Ilmeisesti jos joku oli noita, hänelle sai tehdä mitä tahansa…

"Mitä he tekivät kylässä?" Tino kysyi tavoitellen huoletonta sävyä.

"Kyselivät juoruja ja uutisia. He sanoivat etsivänsä vaarallisia ihmisiä."

"Hmph", Tino puuskahti katkerasti, "Ihme että kesti näinkin kauan, että kylään tuli sotilaita. Kävivätkö he Arthurin luona? Olivatko he inkvisition lähettämiä?"

"Kyllä he kävivät, mutta Arthur sanoi, että täällä eikä missään kylän lähistöllä ole vaarallisia ihmisiä", Kaoru hymyili pienesti ja kulautti sitten teensä loppuun, "Anteeksi, mutta minun on jo mentävä. Lupasin etten ole kauan."

"Ymmärränhän minä", Tino sanoi ja hymyili vienosti.

Kaoru nousi ja meni ovelle Tino perässään. Tino nappasi oven vieressä olevasta lipaston lokerikosta pienen värikkään talismaanin. Se oli oikein kaunis ja taidokkaasti tehty unisieppari.

"Kaoru"

Poika pysähtyi ja kääntyi Tinoa kohti. Mies otti Kaorun käden ja laski unisiepparin tämän kämmenelle.

"Siskollesi. Sanoit viimeksi että häntä vaivaa edelleen painajaiset siitä, kun hän melkein kuoli pudotessaan sinne rotkoon. Tämä auttaa häntä nukkumaan levollisesti."

Kaoru puristi unisiepparia kädessään ja halasi Tinoa kiitollisena. Kaoru laskeutui harjanteeseen tehtyjä kiviaskelmia ja Tino seisoskeli kuistilla ja veti harteillaan olevaa shaalia paremmin ylleen. Kaoru kuitenkin pysähtyi ollessaan melkein jo alhaalla. Hän läimäisi itseään otsaan ja kääntyi Tinon suuntaan.

"Melkein unohdin. Mathias kertoi, että joku hänen perheensä tutun poika muuttaa kylään asumaan. Kukaan ei oikein tiedä mitä se mies on miehiään, mutta kannattaa olla varovainen ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi. Hän tulee kylään lähipäivinä."

Sitten Kaoru lähti reipasta hölkkää polkua pitkin kylään.

Tino katseli hänen menoaan kunnes pojan musta pää katosi puiden lomaan.

"Jaa että uusi kyläläinen…", Tino mietti ääneen.

Lintupariskunta lensi ulos mökistä ja lauloi iloisesti. Tino palasi sisälle mökkiin sulkien oven perässään, ja laittoi kuivakakun ja teepannun pois. Hän tiskasi astiat ja nousi ylös ensimmäiselle parvelle. Hän vaihtoi vaaleaan yöpaitaan ja käpertyi turkisten alle. Hän oli kovin väsynyt. Taas yksi päivä oli mennyt eikä Ivan ollut palannut. Missähän hän oli? Oli kulunut yli kymmenen vuotta siitä kun he olivat eronneet. Olikohan hänen isoveljensä vielä samannäköinen? Kaipasikohan Ivan häntä niin paljon kuin Tino Ivania?

Miksi hän ei ole tullut?

Entä jos…

"_Älä ajattele mitään sellaista! Ivan on tosi viisas ja juonikas. Häntä ei voisi kukaan saada kiinni!"_

Silti Tinoa kalvoi ajatus Ivanista inkvisition kynsissä. Tino kaivoi turkisten alta kuluneen kirjan, jonka hän oli ostanut eräältä kauppiaalta vuosia sitten. Se oli satukirja jossa oli vain onnellisia loppuja. Sadut koostuivat lähinnä tarinoista perheestä. Tino kuvitteli usein itsensä ja Ivanin noihin satuihin.

Kirjassa oli myös yksi satu joka ei ollut perheistä, mutta Tino piti siitä silti. Yleensä hän sivuutti tuon kaltaiset sadut, koska ne eivät olleet hänelle tärkeitä.

Mutta tuo satu kahdesta pojasta myrsky-yönä vankina luolassa oli jotenkin erityinen.

Tino kuvitteli itsensä toiseksi noista pojista, mutta toinen poika pysyi kasvottomana.

.

.

.

**Tässä tarinassa ei ole kyllä järjen tolkkuakaan. Unisiepparit on jotain intiaanien perua ja nyt minä valjastin sen noitien käyttöön :I Älkää tosiaan antako näiden epäkohtien häiritä. Sekoitan tähän ihan mitä lystään ja mikä liittyy jollain muotoa taikuuteen tai animismin kaltaiseen touhuiluun. Ja jos joku ihmettelee tuota Arthur Francis –juttua niin tässä ficissä miesXmies suhteet on normaalia ja lapsia kasvaa puolukoista xD No en nyt tiedä, mutta mies parit eivät ole siis maan kaatava asia. Joten sellaista onko tämä nyt sopivaa –keskutelua ei tule esiintymään :)  
>Kommentoikaa taas mitä tykkäätte ja kertokaa nyt hyvä luoja sentään teinkö Kaorusta ihan OC:n o_O<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hei vain :)  
>Kolmas osa siis. Tämä luku menee Berwaldin näkökulmasta. Tykkään kirjoittaa vaan yhden henkilön näkökulmasta, mutta se ei oikein koskaan toimi, koska tarvitsen myös toisten henkilöiden näkemyksiä ym. :|<br>Joo… Tosiaan. Tässä kerrotaan hieman kylästä, jossa Kaoru ja muut asuu. Sen voi kuvitella hieman The little red ridinghood –leffan ja Asterix ja Obelix –sarjakuvien kylien välimuodoksi. Sellanen kiva paikka :)**

.

.

Berwald käveli peltojen reunustamaa pikkutietä. Hiekka rahisi hänen jalkojensa alla miehen astellessa riuskasti kohti edessä häämöttävää kylää. Kylässä tarvittiin lisää metsästäjiä ja Berwaldin isä sattui olemaan tuttuja täkäläisen puunhakkaajan kanssa. Berwald oli toiseksi vanhin poika, joten tietenkin hänet oli lähetetty vieraaseen kylään. Berwald saapui kylän portille ja vahdissa olleet miehet tulivat hänen luokseen.

"Terve, milläs asialla sitä liikutaan? Et ole täkäläisiä", toinen miehistä sanoi ja mittaili Berwaldia katseellaan.

Hän saikin katsoa kunnolla. Berwald oli hyvin pitkä ja lihaksikas ammattinsa tähden. Hänellä oli lyhyet vaaleat hiukset ja kirkkaan siniset silmät. Berwaldilla oli kyllä komeat kasvot, mutta tuima ilme sai muut karttamaan katsomasta häntä silmiin. Berwald ei voinut sille mitään. Hänen kasvonsa vain kerta kaikkiaan olivat sillä lailla pelottavat.

"En ole. Olen tullut tänne isäni pyynnöstä metsästäjäksi", Berwald selitti ja ymmärrys valaisi miesten kasvot.

"No niinpä tietenkin. Saat asua puunhakkaajien yläkerrassa. Mathias asuu vielä kotona, kun ei ole löytänyt puolisoa joka miellyttäisi hänen silmäänsä. Koita kestää seinänaapuriasi", miehet hörähtelivät ja heilauttivat kättään, että hän astuisi edemmäs.

"Tästä vaan suoraan, heti sepän pajan jälkeen", he neuvoivat ja Berwald kiitti heitä lyhyesti.

Mihin soppaan hänen isänsä oli hänet pistänyt. Hän oli kyllä kuullut isältään, että puunhakkaajien perheen poika Mathias oli aika äänekäs kaveri, mutta Berwald toivoi, että tämä antaisi hänen itsensä pysyä hiljaa. Berwald piti juttelusta, mutta hän ei ollut kovin äänekästä tyyppiä.

Kävellessään kylän halki, moni utelias jäi katsomaan hänen jälkeensä. Berwald yritti hymyillä kohteliaasti vanhemmalle väelle, mutta hymyily ei koskaan ollut ollut hänelle helppoa. Päästyään viimein puunhakkaajien talon luokse, Berwald koputti oveen ja se lennähti melkein siinä samassa auki, ihan kuin joku olisi seissyt oven takana odottamassa vain hänen koputtavan.

"Ahha! Siinähän sinä olet! Berwald eikö? Tule sisään, tule sisään!" talon isäntä toivotti hänet tervetulleeksi ja melkein riuhtaisi hänet sisään. Mies johdatti hänet peremmälle taloon ja istutti suuren puisen pöydän ääreen. Lempeän näköinen nainen ojensi hänelle tuopillisen olutta ja leipää ja käski syödä kyllikseen. Nainen ja hänen miehensä istuivat myös pöydän ääreen. Pöydässä istui myös nuori mies, eittämättä hänen ikäisensä.

"Ja tässä on meidän Mathias!" isäntä sanoi ja läimäytti poikaansa selkään, " Tehän olette saman ikäisiä eikö? Kaksikymmentäviisi on miehen ikä parhaimmillaan!"

"Terve vaan!" Mathias huikkasi iloisesti Berwaldille ja läimäytti kostoksi isänsä selkää.

Berwaldia alkoi hymyilyttää ja piilotti sen olut tuoppinsa taakse. Puunhakkaajien perhe oli äänekäs, mutta todella lempeä ja rakastava. Ehkä hän sittenkin voisi asua täällä tyytyväisenä.

Isäntä hörppäsi ison kulauksen tuopistaan ja huokaisi tyytyväisenä.

"No niin. En tiedä muistatko Berwald, mutta minä ja Eilda kävimme muutama vuosi takaperin perheesi luona. On hienoa saada sinut tänne. Meidän kylän metsästäjät alkavat käydä jo ikälopuiksi ja heille ei oikein tuota jälkikasvua ole siunaantunut. Viimeinen lähti tuossa viitisen vuotta kun henki meni. "

Berwald nyökkäsi. Kylässä tarvittiin aina metsästäjiä. Hänen isänsä mukaan tämä kylä oli pärjäillyt jo viisi vuotta ilman kunnollista metsästäjää ja nyt oli kyllä jo aika hommata kylään uusi. Häntä kiinnosti jo päästä tutkimaan kylän vieressä alkavaa metsää.

Eilda hymyili hänelle ja pörrötti poikansa hiuksia.

"Sinähän voisit Mathias esitellä Berwaldille kylää. Parin viikon kuluttua täällä on juhlat, ja olisi hyvä jos Berwald tuntisi kylää hieman paremmin, niin hän voisi jo katsoa onko täällä ketään sopivaa paria juhliin" Eilda sanoi iloisesti ja Mathias myöntyi mukisematta äitinsä pyyntöön. Berwaldillakaan ei ollut mitään asiaa vastaan, joten hän nousi, kiitti ruuasta ja seurasi Mathiasta ulos. Hän jätti reppunsa portaiden juureen, että löytäisi sen sitten, kun he palaisivat.

"No niin Berwald. Tässä tämä meidän kylä sitten on. Paljon meidän ikäluokkaa olevia nuoria. Senkun valitset parhaan ja perustat perheen, kuten minun äitini vaatii minua tekemään", Mathias nauroi ja läimäytti Berwaldia selkään.

Mathias oli aivan yhtä pitkä kuin Berwald ja näytti jopa häntä vahvemmalta, mutta sitä saattoi odottaa puunhakkaajan pojalta. Siinä touhussa lihakset olivat tärkeitä. Miehen vaalea tukka sojotti sinne tänne ja hän kantoi kuontaloaan ylpeänä heidän kävellessään kylässä. Mathias osoitteli paikkoja ja kertoi jotain perheistä. Moni tervehti häntä iloisesti ja pari pysähtyi juttelemaan ja toivottamanaan Berwaldin tervetulleeksi.

"Tämä on mukava kylä", Berwald sanoi kohteliaasti Mathiakselle heidän istuuduttua puun varjoon nurmikolle.

Mathias nojasi puuhun ja hymyili tyytyväisenä.

"Jep jep! Voit lähteä huomenna metsälle. Sinun ei tarvitse tarpoa pitkääkään matkaa. Metsän alku on täynnä riistaa. Metsäjoen toisella puolella alkaa keskimetsä. Kunhan pysyt joen tällä puolen, saat niin paljon lihaa kuin ikinä tarvitset."

Berwald katsoi häneen kummissaan.

"Joen tällä puolen? Eikö keskemmällä metsää ole paremmin riistaa tarjolla?"

"On kai, mutta…", Mathias näytti kiusaantuneelta, "Keskimetsä on hieman kumma paikka. Siellä on vaarallisia petoja. Sinne ei kuka tahansa lähdekään. Minä ja pari muuta, Kaoru etunenässä, käymme siellä vaan kyläilemässä Ti…", mutta hän sulki suunsa äkkiä. Berwald kohotti kulmiaan miehelle ja Mathias vaihtoi nopeasti suuntaa.

"Tai siis… joen tällä puolella on hyvä."

"Asuuko keskimetsässä joku? Ketä te käytte tapaamassa?" Berwald kysyi heti ja Mathias voihkaisi, "Jos kerran siellä on niin vaarallista, miksi joku asuu siellä?"

"Hän nyt vaan sattuu asumaan siellä", Mathias sanoi ja huitaisi kädellään puheenaiheen taivaan tuuliin ja vaihtoi nopeasti aihetta, "Mutta minkälaisesta kylästä sinä olet kotoisin? Olen käynyt vain naapurikylässä ja sielläkin vain pari kertaa"

"Kyläni on aika normaali. Samankokoinen kuin tämä, mutta kirkko on hienompi. Ei millään pahalla siis", Berwald lisäsi äkkiä, mutta Mathias vain hymyili.

"Jep, meidän kirkkomme on aika pieni ja siellä asustaa vain Arthur. Hän on kylän pappi."

"Mitä? Vain yksi pappi?" Berwald kysyi ihmeissään, "Meidän kylämme kirkossa on pappi, suntio, kanttori ja hieman inkvisition sotilaita."

Heti tuon sanottuaan Mathias jäykistyi ja katsoi häneen varuillaan. Berwald kohotti kysyvästi kulmakarvaansa ja Mathias puri huultaan.

"Jaa että inkvisition sotilaita… Onko teillä päin sitten… hmm paljon noitia?" Mathias kysyi varovaisesti Tino mielessään.

Berwald kohautti olkapäitään.

"En ole koskaan nähnyt itse heikäläisiä, mutta joskus sotilaat lähtevät toisiin kyliin auttamaan saamaan noidan kiinni", Berwald mietti viime kertaa. Sotilaat olivat kuulleet noita havainnosta ja lähteneet aseet kalisten ja sotarummut soiden liikkeelle.

Mathias vilkuili epävarmana Berwaldia vieressään. Mies vaikutti mukavalta kaverilta, mutta oliko hän noitia vastaan? Siinä tapauksessa tulisi olemaan hankalaa asua tämän kanssa. Tino oli hänen perheensä hyvä ystävä ja Mathiaksen äiti osti tältä usein yrttejä juhlien ruokiin.

"Mitä mieltä sinä sitten…"

"Mathias!" keskeytti huuto heidän jutustelunsa. Nuori nainen tanssahteli heitä kohti pitkät ruskeat hiukset hulmuten hänen takanaan. Naisella oli kauniit kasvot ja kukkanen hiuksissaan. Hän raahasi paistinpannua ja isoa kangasrullaa mukanaan.

"Hei Elizabeta!" Mathias tervehti, "Hän on kylän vaatturin vanhin tytär. Älä kuitenkaan yritä häntä. Hän on vähän niin kuin varattu." Mathias virnisti.

"Sinä olet varmaan Berwald", nainen kysyi iloisesti ja siirsi paistinpannua hieman voidakseen kätellä Berwaldia, "Eilda käski teidät kotiin. Hän on tehnyt ruokaa."

Mathias ja Berwald nousivat ja lähtivät takaisin kohti Mathiaksen perheen taloa. Ilta sujui viihtyisästi Eildan ja tämän miehensä jutustellessa, vaikka Berwald huomasikin Mathiaksen vaihtavan pari vakavaa kuiskausta isänsä kanssa nurkassa. Heillä molemmilla oli huolestunut ilme. Se kuitenkin unohtui, kun Eilda passitti nuoret miehet ylös nukkumaan. Mathias ja Berwald kipusivat jyrkät rappuset ylös ja Mathias näytti Berwaldille tämän huoneen. Pieni, mutta kotoisa. Juuri sellainen josta Berwald pitikin. Berwald paneutui makuulle ja nukahti pian pimeyden laskeuduttua laaksoon.

Kukon kiekaisu veti Berwaldin pois mukavasta unesta ja hän vilkuili ympärilleen hieman hämmentyneenä, kunnes muisti missä oli. Mathiasta kukon laulu ei ollut saanut herätettyä vaan miehen kuorsaus kuului selkeästi tämän huoneesta Berwaldin kävellessä kapeaa käytävä pitkin ohi.

Eilda oli jo jalkeilla ja pakkasi leipää ja maitoa reppuun. Huomatessaan Berwaldin hän hymyili iloisesti ja ojensi repun hänelle.

"Siinä. Hieman evästä meidän urhealle metsämiehelle!" Eilda tuntui adoptoineen Berwaldin heti ja Berwald kiitti naista.

"Kiitos. Yritän oppia metsää hieman, joten älkää odottako minua takaisin pariin päivään. Yritän tuoda mukanani saalista", Berwald sanoi ja otti jousensa ja viinensä portaiden juuresta.

"Hyvä on. Ole kuitenkin varovainen ja pysy joen tällä puolen. Keksimetsä on täynnä vaarallisia olentoja", Eilda sanoi huolestuneena ja halasi Berwaldia sitten pikaisesti. Nainen oli oikea kanaemo, joka vahti lapsiaan hellästi.

Berwald poistui talosta ja veti oven perässään kiinni. Kylä heräili nopeasti ja Berwald näki eilen tapaamansa naisen juttelemassa portinvartijoiden kanssa.

"Oh, huomenta Berwald!" hän tervehti iloisesti ja väläytti hänelle kauniin hymyn.

"Huomenta Elizabeta", Berwald vastasi ja heilautti kättään myös portinvartijoille.

"Metsällekö? Ole varovainen ja pysy poissa keskimetsästä", Elizabeta vielä huuteli hänen peräänsä Berwaldin kävellessä riuskasti kohti edessään avautuvaa metsää.

Mikä kumma kaikilla kylän asukkailla oli varoitella häntä keskimetsästä? Ei hän karhuja ja susia pelännyt. Berwald oli ennenkin kohdannut susilauman ja päässyt pakoon. Vaarallisia petoja varten hänellä oli lyhyt, mutta tappavan terävä miekka vyöllään.

Berwald saapui metsän reunaan ja astui sitten puiden siimekseen. Metsä oli kaunis paikka ja Berwald tunsi rauhoittuvansa tutussa ympäristössä. Hän oli melkeinpä kasvanut metsässä. Hänen isänsä oli ottanut hänet mukaan metsälle jo pienestä pitäen ja Berwald oli tottunut liikkumaan pitkiä matkoja epätasaisessa maastossa. Mitä syvemmälle hän kulki, sitä kauniimmaksi metsä muuttui. Berwald liikkui hiljaa ja näki paljon kaneja ja muita riistaeläimiä, mutta antoi niiden olla. Tänään hän vain tarkastelisi uutta metsää. Keskipäivän aikoihin hän pysähtyi levähtämään ja söi hieman Eildan pakkaamaa leipää. Se nainen osasi kyllä leipoa. Berwald hymyili ajatellessaan kaikkea sitä ruokaa mitä nainen voisi tehdä, jos hän saisi hyvin saalista. Mies pakkasi leivän takaisin reppuunsa ja noukki tavaransa maasta lähtiessään taas liikkeelle. Kuljettuaan hyvän aikaa hän alkoi kuulla veden hiljaista virtausta. Hän kiirehti eteenpäin ja saapui vihdoin tuolle keskimetsän erottavalle joelle. Joki oli aika syvä, mutta ihan hänen vieressään oli paksu puunrunko kaatuneena joen yli. Se kestäisi helposti parikin miestä ja se johti suoraan tuohon kiellettyyn osaan metsää.

"_Miksi ihmeessä tuo paikka on yhtään sen vaarallisempi kuin tämä osa metsää?"_ hän ajatteli ihmeissään, _"Paikkahan näyttää todella kauniilta ja siellä on taatusti paljon riistaa"_

Berwald nosti katseensa ja jähmettyi paikalleen. Aivan joen toisella puolella, puiden välissä seisoi kaunein peura, jonka mies oli koskaan nähnyt. Sen isot pyöreät silmät tuijottivat suoraan häneen ja jokin sen katseessa sai Berwaldin kävelemään kaatuneen puun luokse ja nousemaan seisomaan puunrungolle. Peura seisoi hiljaa paikallaan ja Berwald veti nuolen viinestään ja asetti sen hitaasti jouselle. Siinä samassa peura oli kuitenkin tiessään.

Berwald räpytteli silmiään.

Minne se katosi? Hän lähti liikkumaan nopeasti puunrunkoa pitkin ja hypähti joen toiselle puolelle. Berwald pinkaisi juoksuun vähät välittämättä kovasta äänestä mikä hänen askelistaan lähti hänen juostessaan syvemmälle metsään. Berwaldin päässä oli ainoastaan yksi ajatus.

Löydä peura.

Kaunis otus oli katsonut suoraan hänen sieluunsa ja Berwald oli tuntenut jonkin suuren vietin pääsevän hänessä valloilleen. Hänen oli pakko saada tuo merkillinen eläin kiinni. Eilda ja muut ilahtuisivat taatusti noin isosta eläimestä. Siitä saataisiin herkkuateria.

Iso rysähdys sai Berwaldin herkeämään transsistaan. Hän kiepsahti ympäri ja näki jonkin ison liikkuvan kaukana kuusten oksien lomassa. Berwald katsoi ihmeissään otuksen suuntaan, mutta ei voinut erottaa mitään muuta kuin pientä liikehdintää. Hyvä on. Hän oli sanonut, ettei pelännyt karhuja, mutta hän ei silti ollut tyhmä. Berwald veti syvään henkeä ja alkoi liikkua vastakkaiseen suuntaan otuksesta. Hän liikkui ripeästi, mutta laittoi nyt paremmin merkille askeltensa äänet. Berwald ei tajunnut mikä häneen meni. Kunnon metsämies ei koskaan lähtisi saaliin perään sellaisella metelillä. Hän oli pelottanut varmaan kaikki eläimet tiehensä jahdatessaan peuraa, joka oli varmaan jo monen kilometrin päässä.

Berwaldin päästyä kauas isosta eläimestä, hän alkoi huomioida ympäristöään. Missä hän oli? Ennen jokea hän oli laittanut tarkoin merkille olinpaikkansa, mutta nyt hän oli täysin hukassa. Berwald liikkui hitaasti ja täysin äänettömästi kävellessään. Pian puusto alkoi harventua ja Berwald ajatteli tulevansa niitylle tai lammelle. Jälkimmäinen oli oikea vastaus. Pieni lampi tuli esille puiden takaa ja Berwald lähestyi sitä miettien voivansa ampua jonkin juomaan tulleen eläimen. Hän kurkisti varovaisesti ison kuusen takaa ja jähmettyi sitten silmät suurina.

Joku oli jo lammella.

Mutta ei eläin.

Nuori mies seisoi aivan lähellä Berwaldin olinpaikkaa ja hulmutteli vettä sormenpäillään. Hän oli hieman selin Berwaldiin ja hänen siro ruumiinsa oli lantiota myöten vedessä. Miehen oljenvaaleat hiukset heiluivat pienen tuulenpuuskan osuessa niihin ja mies hymyili tyytyväisenä itsekseen. Berwald ei saanut katsettaan irti miehestä. Hänet valtasi melkein samanlainen tunne, kuin vähän aikaa sitten katsoessaan peuraa. Mies oli todella kaunis.

Berwald astui pienen askeleen eteenpäin ja sattui vahingossa katkaisemaan oksan jalkansa alla. Hän kiepsahti äkkiä kuusen suojaan ja vilkaisi lammelle. Vaalea mies oli kuullut äänen ja katseli nyt metsään päin. Hän näytti hämmästyneeltä ja alkoi sitten tulla lähemmäksi Berwaldia. Kuusen takana oleva Berwald huomasi miehen vaatteiden lojuvan aivan hänen vieressään ja alkoi varovasti perääntyä kuusen takaa takaisin metsään.

Hän vaikutti tyhmältä. Eikö olisi parempi kysyä mieheltä neuvoa takaisin joelle, kuin piiloutua puiden taakse. Jokin kuitenkin sai Berwaldin perääntymään aina ison siirtolohkareen taakse ja kääntämään katseensa siron miehen noustessa ylös lammesta ja vetäessä takaisin vaatteitaan.

Silloin jokin rysähti hänen nojaamaan kiven päälle niin että tanner tärisi. Berwald veti miekkansa tupesta ja kääntyi katsomaan ylös. Kylmä, lamaannuttava pelko ja ihmetys saivat hänet tuijottamaan kiven päällä murisevaa otusta.

Se ei ollut karhu.

Ei läheskään.

Otus oli karhua paljon isompi ja sen turkista nousi selkärangan kohdalta isoja teräviä piikkejä. Se muistutti hieman sutta, mutta oli isompi ja tukevampi. Se musta karva oli limaisen näköinen ja sen suu oli auki paljastaen terävän, kuolaa valuvan hammasrivistön. Otus hyppäsi kiveltä suoraan Berwaldia kohti. Mies nosti miekan kohtaamaan elukan rautaisen käpälän mutta hampaat iskeytyivät hänen kylkeensä ja nostivat hänet ilmaan.

Berwald karjahti tuskissaan ja hänen näkökenttäänsä alkoi muodostua mustia pisteitä. Juuri kun hän oli menettämässä tajuntansa, otus päästi hänet irti niin, että hän putosi maahan jysähtäen. Jokin sai olion perääntymään ja Berwaldin taistellessa turruttavaa tajuttomuutta vastaan, hän tunsi viileän käden poskellaan.

Sitten hän syöksyi mustuuteen.

.

.

.

**Iik! Hirviöitä metsässä ja auts! Berwald listittiin heti kun se pääsi mukaan tarinaan! xD No ei vaineskaan :'D Kiusaan vaan taas fictiivisiä hahmoja. Mä olen varmaan sadisti xD Mutta ei hätiä mitiä. Tino to rescue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hei kaikki!  
>Minulla on ollut ihan hillitön inspiraatio ja olen saanut kirjoitettua paljon! Tässä on tämä neljäs luku ja viides on jo kirjoitettuna! Mutta aion kirjoittaa kuudennen luvun ennen viidennen lataamista, sillä jos joskus tulee ihan hirvittävä inspisblocki niin on sitten jotain varalla :)<br>Ja antakaa anteeksi! Berwald on ihan OOC, mutta on tosi hankalaa kirjoittaa hiljaisista hahmoista :| On tylsää jos Tino joutuu pitämään koko ficin ajan monologista jaaritusta yllä -_-  
>Ja jos joku kaipaa jotain musiikki vinkkiä, olen kuunnellut erästä Nu'Est nimistä korealaista poikabändiä lähiaikoina ja niiden hitti FACE jotenkin sopii mielestäni tähän lukuun, joten jos kiinnostaa K-pop niin käykääpä kuuntelemassa youtubessa :)<strong>

.

.

.

Tino laski kylmän märän pyyhkeen miehen otsalle. Mies oli pitkä ja varsin komea, ja hänellä oli mukanaan jousi ja viini täynnä nuolia.

"_Hänen täytyy olla se kylän uusi metsästäjä"_, Tino mietti ja silitti miehen vaaleaa tukkaa, _"Eikö kukaan kylässä varoittanut häntä keskimetsästä?"_

Tino oli ollut edellisenä päivänä kylpemässä metsän lammessa kuullessaan risun katkeavan. Päästyään ylös lammesta ja laittaessaan housujaan päälle, puiden takaa oli kuulunut kova jymähdys ja Tino oli aistinut erään metsän hirviöistä lähellä. Hirviöt eivät tulleet lähelle häntä mielellään, joten lähistöllä piti olla jotain mikä oli saanut otuksen tulemaan niin lähelle vaaleaa miestä. Tino oli juossut puiden taakse ja tullut parahiksi näkemään kuinka hirviö iski hampaansa metsästäjään. Tino oli heti loitsinut kirouksen otusta päin ja se oli irrottanut otteensa miehestä. Hirviö oli luikkinut karkuun vihaisesti äristen. Tino tiesi että sen teki kovasti mieli iskeä hampaansa häneen. Otuksen tiputtama mies makasi myttynä maassa ja Tino oli pian pysäyttänyt verenvuodon ja kantanut hänet kiireesti mökin suojiin. Matka oli ollut vaivanloinen ja kestänyt liian kauan. Hirviön hampaiden myrkky oli ehtinyt levitä.

Jos Tinolla vain olisi ollut mukanaan jotain parempia aineksia, mutta mistä hän olisi voinut tietää? Mies ei kuolisi, mutta hän joutuisi olemaan vuoteen oma jonkin aikaa. Tino olisi voinut lähettää metsästäjän takaisin kylään jo samana päivänä, jos hän vain olisi saanut estettyä myrkyn leviämisen.

"_Ja Kaoru juuri käski vältellä tätä miestä…"_, Tino voihkaisi ja meni isolle padalle keittiö-nurkan vieressä. Hän onki padan parantavasta nesteestä käärinliinoja ja palasi miehen luokse.

Pitkä mies makasi turkisten alla sohvalla olohuoneessa. Tino ei olisi millään saanut vietyä tätä ylös parvelle ja olihan häntä paljon helpompi hoitaa alhaalla keittiön ja takan lähellä. Takka lämmittäisi häntä yön kylmyydeltä.

Tino veti syrjään turkikset ja alkoi vaihtaa siteitä. Miehen kyljessä olevat hampaiden tekemät reiät olivat alkaneet märkiä edellisenä yönä. Tinon tekemät rohdot pakottivat myrkkyä ulos tämän ruumiista ja haavat eivät sen takia tahtoneet umpeutua.

Tino huokaisi.

"Jos vain voisin käyttää verenseisautusta, mutta Ivan varoitti tekemästä sitä tajuttomalle henkilölle…", hän hymähti ja heitti veriset ja myrkystä liilat sideharsot vieressään olevaan puupaljuun, "Ei ehkä ole viisasta ruveta tekemään kokeiluja kylän uudella metsästäjällä."

Tino vei sideharsot pois ja heitti ne nenäänsä nyrpistäen tuleen. Takan liekit muuttuivat violeteiksi ja ne näyttivät aika kauniilta. Tino tökki puita hiilihangolla ja harmitteli että niin kauniit liekit olivat syntyneet niin tappavasta myrkystä.

Yhtäkkiä mies liikahti ja heilautti kättään edessään. Tino jähmettyi ja jäi sydän jyskien katsomaan miestä. Mies mutisi jotain kuumetokkurassa ja avasi sitten hitaasti kauniit syvän siniset silmänsä.

"Missä… minä…", hän kysyi ääni paksuna ja pälyillen ympärilleen.

Tino konttasi takan luota ja istahti lattialle sohvan vierelle. Hän hymyili miehelle.

"Hei. Tervetuloa takaisin elävien kirjoihin."

Mies katsoi kummissaan kaunista miestä edessään.

"Nainen?"

"EI!"

"Ah… anteeksi… missä minä olen? Mitä tapahtui?" mies kysyi ja painoi kämmentä otsaansa.

"Mitä sinä muistat? Mikä on nimesi?"

"Olen… Olen Berwald… Minä… olin metsässä ja… sain silmiini aivan upean peuran… Juoksin sen perään lainkaan ajattelematta! Ihan tyhmää! Minun olisi pitänyt tietää… Sitten päädyin lammelle ja…", mies näytti punastuvan hieman ja vilkaisi Tino salavihkaa, "Sitten jokin… jokin demoni ilmestyi ja hyökkäsi. En mahtanut sille yhtään mitään!"

Mies pudisti päätään ja vingahti sitten kivusta kyljessään yrittäessään nousta pystympään. Tino painoi miehen takaisin makuulleen sohvalle.

"Tosiaan. Sait pahat haavat ja nyt sinun pitää levätä. Voisin auttaa sinua parantumaan, jos vain annat minun", Tino sanoi ja hymyili lempeästi masentuneen oloiselle miehelle. Tämä ei selvästi ollut koskaan joutunut kokemaan olevansa itse saalis.

Berwald kurtisti kulmiaan.

"Näyttää kyllä siltä, että olet jo auttanut minua."

"Niin, olen lievittänyt kipujasi ja pakottanut rohdoilla myrkkyä ulos kehostasi, mutta voisin saada sinut paljon nopeammin kuntoon, jos vain annat minun", Tino pyysi ja nousi polvilleen, "Minulla on eräänlaisia voimia auttaa sairaita."

Berwald näytti kummastuneelta ja sitten hän vilkaisi sitten taas ympärilleen.

Hän pisti merkille kaikki kummat tavarat ja pullot. Luunkappaleet lipastojen päällä ja erikoisia sulin ja värikkäiden nauhojen koristamia kattoparruista roikkuvia esineitä. Myös seiniin oli maalattu pieniä symboleja. Tino näki kuinka miehen silmät laajenivat, kun ymmärrys täytti hänet.

"Sinä… sinähän…!" mies sopersi ja katsoi silmät selällään Tinoa, jonka katse oli muuttunut ahdistuneeksi.

"Sinähän olet NOITA!" Berwald huusi ja parkaisi taas kivusta hätkähdettyään rajusti.

Tino ojensi huolestuneena kätensä, mutta metsästäjä hätkähti taas ja perääntyi siron miehen kosketusta. Tino veti kätensä hitaasti pois.

"Niin… tuota… sinun ei tarvitse pelätä. En tee sinulle mitään pahaa. En vahingoita ihmisiä", Tino sanoi noustessaan ja meni sitten keittiöön laittamaan vesipannun tulelle, "Yritän vain auttaa…"

Vaalean miehen ääni kuulosti hyvin surulliselta ja ahdistuneelta Berwaldin korvaan, mutta hän ei antanut sen häiritä häntä. Noita! Ihan hänen edessään. Berwald oli vahingoittunut ja aivan tämän armoilla. Jos hän olisi ollut voimissaan, hän olisi heti paikalla kutsunut kirkon miehet paikalle. Tiesivätköhän kyläläiset, Isäntä, Eilda, Mathias, että metsässä asusti noita! Totta kai heidän täytyi tietää, mutta miten noita sitten vielä oli vapaana?

Berwald katseli varuillaan kun noita tuli takaisin sohvan luokse.

Tino piteli kädessään pientä kuppia, jossa oli parantavaa lääkettä. Tästä tulisi hankalaa. Miten mies suostuisi ottamaan lääkkeen?

"Tuota… sinun pitäisi juoda tämä rohto. Se parantaa haavojasi…", Tino ojensi kuppia, mutta pitkä metsästäjä ei ottanut sitä vastaan. Tämä vain tuijotti häntä epäuskoisesti. Tino huokaisi ja asetti kupin vierelleen matalalle pöydälle.

"Kuule, minä yritän vain auttaa sinua parantumaan. Se ei onnistu, jos et suostu yhteistyöhön. Sinä kai haluat pois metsästä?"

"Totta kai!"

"Siinä tapauksessa sinun kannattaisi juoda tuo lääke", Tino sanoi ja osoitti kuppia.

Berwald silmäili kuppia epäluuloisena ja katsoi sitten tiukasti noitaa edessään.

"Mistä tiedän, ettei sitä ole myrkytetty?" hän kysyi.

"Siitä, etten haaskaisi aikaani yrittämällä pelastaa sinua, jos tahtoisin sinun kuolevan", Tino vastasi kalseasti ja käänsi katseensa pois metsästäjästä, "Olisin voinut jättää sinut sinne lammelle kuolemaan kivuliaan kuoleman myrkyn tehdessä tehtävänsä…"

Tino nousi ylös ja meni avaaman oven. Pieni lämmin tuulen henkäys lehahti sisään ja hulmutti Tinon hiuksia.

"_Miksi ihmiset aina ajattelevat, että me haluamme satuttaa heitä? Miksi he vihaavat meitä Ivan?"_, Tino ajatteli ja tunsi surun sydämessään, _"Minähän pelastin tuon miehen! Hänhän ei edes tunne minua!"_

Berwald ei nähnyt minne, noita oli mennyt, mutta tämä oli jättänyt lääkettä sisältävän kupin pöydälle, Berwaldin ulottuville. Mies mietti hetken, mutta ojensi loppujen lopuksi kätensä ja joi lääkkeen. Se ei maistunut oikein millekään. Juotuaan koko annoksen hänen kielelleen kuitenkin nousi miellyttävä loppumaku. Berwald ei ollut koskaan maistanut vastaavaa. Makua nautiskellessaan Berwald kuuli lintujen visertävän ja näki sitten kahden linnun lentävän istumaan kattoparrulle.

Linnut olivat hyvin kauniita ja ne selvästi olivat pariskunta. Berwald hymyili hieman lintujen kosiskelulle ja ihmetteli sitten miten hän pystyi olemaan niin rentona. Hänhän oli noidan mökissä! Ties mitä kauheuksia noiden kaappien sisältä voisi paljastua.

Tino oli tullut takaisin sohvan luokse ja näki Berwaldin tuijottavan pelästyneenä ja inhoten edessään olevaa suljettua kaappia. Tino huokaisi ja käveli kaapille. Hän riuhtaisi kaapin oven auki ja Berwald perääntyi.

"Teetä", Tino sanoi ja katsoi puoliksi suutuksissaan ja puoliksi huvittuneena Berwaldia, "Ei sen vaarallisempaa…"

Tino otti yhden teetä sisältävän purkin ja vei sen jo kiehuvan veden luokse. Hän annosteli teen kahteen kuppiin ja jäi hetkeksi aikaa seisomaan epäröiden sohvan taakse.

Miksi Tinon pitäisi olla tuolle inhottavalle miehelle ystävällinen? Eihän hän ollut ennakkoluuloinen ja tyhmä.

"Tässä…", Tino sanoi huokaisten ja ojensi teekuppia Berwaldia kohti, "Teetä…"

Berwald otti tällä kertaa kupin mukisematta ja Tino istuutui häntä vastapäätä olevaan korituoliin. Tino hörppi teetä ja parrulla istuneet linnut lensivät hänen luokseen. Ne istahtivat miehen olalle ja Tino hymyili linnuille. Ne olivat hänen ystävänsä tässä metsässä.

Berwald tutki miestä edessään. Hän oli kyllä todella siro ja kaunis. Mutta hän oli silti selvästi mies… kun katsoi ilman että oli juuri herännyt ja unen pöpperössä. Berwald ei ollut koskaan nähnyt lintujen käyttäytyvän niin kesysti ihmisiä kohtaan. Samassa Berwald tajusi ettei ollut edes kysynyt miehen nimeä. Vaikka tämä olikin noita, hän oli tosiaan… silti pelastanut Berwaldin.

"Tuota… mikä on nimesi?" hän kysyi ja noita hätkähti selvästi yllättyneenä kysymyksestä.

"Umm… Tino. Nimeni on Tino…", mies vastasi ja hymyili pienesti.

"_Hmm… Tino… Ihan kuin olisin kuullut tuon nimen jossain…"_, Berwald mietti ja muisti sitten Mathiaksen aloittaneen lausetta.

_Keskimetsä on hieman kumma paikka. Siellä on vaarallisia petoja. Sinne ei kuka tahansa lähdekään. Minä ja pari muuta, Kaoru etunenässä, käymme siellä vaan kyläilemässä Ti…_

Mathias oli selvästi puhunut Tinosta. Noidasta…

He siis tosiaan tiesivät hänestä. Mutta jos kyläläiset tiesivät Tinosta ja eivät olleet ilmoittaneet hänestä, miksi kaunis mies asusti yksin metsän keskellä, jossa oli karmeita otuksia. Oliko hän tehnyt jotain kyläläisille. Kironnut vaikka jonkun?

"_Ei. Hänet olisi ajettu siinä tapauksessa pois"_, Berwald ajatteli ja katsahti taas tuohon sorjaan ihmiseen, _"Jotenkin en edes… tai… voisiko noin kaunis ja vilpittömän näköinen tehdä jotain pahaa?"_

Sitten Berwaldin mieleen johtui pyhäkoulun saarnaajan puheet.

_Noidat ovat katalia käärmeitä, jotka voivat ottaa muodokseen kauniin naisen tai miehen hahmon ja siten huiputtaa uskovia ansoihinsa. Nuo demonien liittolaiset yrittävät vietellä teitä synnin tielle ja saada teidät unohtamaan perheenne ja ystävänne! Kavahtakaa heitä ja surmatkaa heistä jokainen!_

Tino nousi ylös ja Berwald hätkähti ajatuksistaan. Hän katseli kun Tino katosi sohvan taakse ja linnut lensivät ulos ovesta. Kuului paukahdus kun Tino veti raskaan oven takaisin kiinni ja lukitsi sen huolella. Tino mutisi pari suojaloitsua, mutta niin hiljaa ettei Berwald kuullut niitä. Mies voisi saada sätkyn.

Tino käveli pois ovelta ja näki Berwaldin silmien olevan suljetut. Tino otti teekupin miehen kädestä ja laski sen pöydälle. Sitten Tino meni ikkunan luokse sulkemaan verhoja. Aurinko oli laskenut ja ulos oli alkanut hiipua pimeä.

Taas yksi päivä oli mennyt ja Ivan ei ollut tullut. Berwaldin ansiota päivä oli ollut tapahtumarikas, mutta inhottava ja epäluuloinen metsästäjä ei tuonut paljon lohtua.

"Miksi sinä et tule?" Tino kuiskasi hiljaa ja hän tunsi silmiensä kostuvan surun painaessa taas kerran häntä raskaasti. Hänestä tuntui välillä, että suru ja kaipuu tukehduttaisivat hänet. Hän kaipasi Ivania. Miksi? Miksi hän ei ollut tullut vieläkään?

Tino painoi murheellisena päänsä alas, eikä nähnyt kuinka kaksi paria kauniin sinisiä silmiä katsoi häntä.

.

.

.

**Berwald on mäntti, tiedän.  
>Mutta kyllä se siitä paranee, uskokaa minua D:<br>Ja koska minua kiinnostaa kokeilla vastata teidän kommentteihin niin kokeillaanpa nyt sitten sitäkin…  
>UtaChan: Kiitos aivan kauhiasti! Sinä se jaksat olla ihana ja kommentoida mun ficceihin :D Ja mitä? Fanarttia! OwO<br>Feli-Chan: *punastuu* w Kiitoksia! Eikä mitään haittaa, pitkät reviewit on vaan kivoja :'D  
>Innokas lukija: En aio jättää kesken! Itseänikin ketuttaa aina kun kaikki kirjoittajat tuntuvat jättävän tarinansa kesken! Kiitoksia kommentista :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Heippa :)  
>Nimipäiväni kunniaksi päätin laittaa tänne tämän uuden osan. Tämä on ehkä tähän mennessä oma lemppari lukuni, joten toivottavasti tekin tykkäätte :)<br>**

.

.

Tino heräsi aikaisin aamulla. Hän puki nopeasti päällensä ja laskeutui parvelta alas. Berwald nukkui vielä ja Tino hiipi hiljaa avaaman oven ulos. Linnut taisivat kuitenkin myös vielä nukkua, sillä ne eivät lentäneet sisälle mökkiin. Tino meni keittiöön laittamaan teen tulelle ja sytytti myös tulen uuniin. Sitten hän veti taljan pois kellariluukun päältä. Tino laskeutui alas ja haki säilömänsä jäniksen lihan ja purki siihen loitsimansa pysähtyneisyyden taian.

Tino leikkasi lihan ja asetti sen sitten vuokaan, jonka hän sitten tuuppasi uuniin. Berwaldin olisi hyvä syödä jotain täyttävää. Tino otti lihassa vielä olleet luut pöydältä ja pesi ne huolella. Hän tutkaili niitä hetken ja veti sitten vyöltään pussin, joka kolahteli hiljaa. Pussissa oli eri eläinten luita. Tino valitsi yhden jäniksen luista ja pudotti sen pussiin. Hän sulki silmänsä ja lausui pienen kiitoksen. Sitten hän helisti pussia niin että jäniksen luu sekoittui muiden joukkoon.

_Pidä aina luupussi mukanasi. Ne ovat voiman lähteitä, sillä niihin on kerääntynyt eläimen manaa. Se antaa sinulle energiaa silloin kun sinulla ei ole luontoa auttamassa sinua._

Niin Ivan oli kertonut. Vielä ollessaan Ivanin matkassa, isoveli oli antanut hänelle ihan oman pienen luupussin, johon Tino oli pistänyt ensimmäisen luunsa. Se oli Ivanin kaatamasta oravasta, mutta se ei merkinnyt mitään. Ensimmäiset luut olivat usein vanhempien kaatamia. Useimmat myöhemmin tulleet luut olivatkin sitten Tinon itsensä metsästämiä. Hän osasi tehdä ansoja, johon eläimet taapersivat.

Tino keskeytti pussinsa ravistelun kuullessaan Berwaldin alkavan heräillä. Tino meni tämän luokse ja kurkisti nopeasti tämän haavoja. Myrkky näytti tulleen vihdoin kokonaan pois. Sideharsot olivat kauttaaltaan violetin värisiä ja Tino nyrpisti nenäänsä niistä lähtevälle hajulle. Hän alkoi nopeasti pinota puita takkaan ja sytyttää valkeaa.

Berwald aukaisi silmänsä ja heti nähtyään Tinon kyykistelemässä takan edessä hän muisti edellisen päivän tapahtumat. Berwald ei kuitenkaan kauaa ehtinyt miettiä kauniin noidan kanssa käytyä sananvaihtoa, kun hänen nenäänsä pisti ällöttävän makea haju.

"Urgh…", hän urahti ja veti käden nenänsä suojaksi.

Tino nosti katseensa kuullessaan äänen ja kääntyi huomatakseen Berwaldin olevan hereillä. Hän jätti takan palamaan hyvällä tulella ja tuli Berwaldin viereen.

"Kas, olet hereillä. Hyvä", hän sanoi ja laski kätensä hitaasti Berwaldin päällä olevalle peitolle, "Meidän pitää vaihtaa siteesi. Myrkky on tullut yön aikana ulos ja kääreet pitää polttaa."

"Ah… okei…", Berwald mutisi ja tunsi pienen kylmänväreen kulkevan selkäänsä pitkin Tinon varovaisesti nostaessa peittoa.

"Nostin sinua viimeksi itse, mutta pystytkö nousemaan hetkeksi istumaan, että saan vaihdettua sideharsot?" Tino kysyi ja Berwald nousi vaivoin ja irvistäen pystyyn.

Istuminen sattui vähemmän mitä Berwald oli pelännyt, mutta ei se silti kivalta tuntunut. Tino nojautui yhtäkkiä lähelle ja kiersi käsivartensa Berwaldin ympärille.

"Argh! Mitä sinä teet?" Berwald älähti naama punaisena ja vetäytyi kauemmas.

Tino näytti hämmentyneeltä ja sitten ärsyyntyneeltä.

"Juurihan minä sanoin! Vaihdan nämä siteet! Pysy paikoillasi. Ei minusta tartu mitään noitabakteereja…", Tino sanoi mulkaisten Berwaldia ja nojautuen taas ottamaan sideharsoja pois Berwaldin ympäriltä.

Berwald antoi nuoren miehen tehdä työnsä, mutta jotenkin koko homma tuntui erittäin kiusalliselta. Miksi hänestä tuntui siltä?

"Noin", Tino sanoi tyytyväisenä ja viskasi myrkyn peittämät siteet liekkeihin.

Berwald jäi tuijottamaan liekkien violettia tanssia ja mietti kuinka kauniita violetit liekit olivat. Hän katsahti Tinoon joka myös tuijotti liekkejä. Hänellä oli aivan samanväriset silmät. Niin kirkkaat violetit. Ne näyttivät itsekin tanssivan takan liekkien lailla. Berwald pudisti päätään ja yritti karkottaa häiritsevät ajatukset pois päästään.

"Odota siinä", Tino komensi lähtiessään ulos ovesta.

"Minne minä muka menisin?" Berwald jupisi ja Tino hymyili astuessaan ulos mökistä.

Hän käveli mökin ohi kulkevalle joelle ja täytti sen vieressä lojuneen ämpärin täyteen raikasta jokivettä. Sitten hän raahasi sangon sisään ja asetti sen Berwaldin viereen lattialle. Tino avasi yhden kaappinsa laatikoista ja veti esiin kangaspyyhkeen. Hän tuli Berwaldin viereen ja kastoi pyyhkeen veteen.

"Selvä, pidä kädet ylhäällä. Minun pitää pyyhkiä haavasi ja puhdistaa ne"

"Mitä? Mitä? Ei tule kuuloonkaan! Minä voin tehdä sen ihan itse!" Berwald sanoi ja kurottautui ottamaan pyyhkeen Tinon kädestä, mutta venyessään häntä kohti, metsästäjä meinasi taittua kaksin kerroin venytyksen aiheuttamasta kivusta kyljessään. Tino katsoi voihkivaa miestä ylimielisesti ja ärtyneesti.

"Luuletko, että minusta on yhtään sen kivempaa leikkiä sinun piikaasi? Mieluiten lähettäisin sinut kylään heti paikalla, mutta kun herra metsästäjä on tuossa kunnossa niin…", hän puuskahti ja pyyhkäisi märällä pyyhkeellä miehen haavoja.

"AAAARGHH! KYLMÄÄ!"

"PÄÄ KIINNI!"

Iltapäivän vaihtuessa lämpimään iltaan Tino meni avaamaan mökin oven ja istuutui nojaamaan ovenkarmia vasten. Berwald istui sohvatyynyjen varassa edelleen sohvalla ja nautti ovesta tulevasta tuulesta. Berwaldia alkoi pikkuhiljaa ärsyttää pelkkä aloillaan istuminen. Koko päivän hän oli katsellut Tinon touhuja mökissä ja vaikka olikin ollut ihan miellyttävää katsella kaikkia hänen puuhastelujaan, Berwald ei ollut tottunut istumaan niin pitkään aloillaan.

"Hei! Hei siellä!" hän kutsui ja Tino käänsi päänsä häntä kohti ärtyneenä.

"Minulla on nimikin"

"…Tino…"

Tino vahingossa päästi pienen hymyn kasvoilleen, vaikka olikin päättänyt olla vielä suutuksissa aamuisesta tappelusta. Berwald osasi olla tosi pelottavan näköinen. Tinosta tosin tuntui siltä, ettei pitkä mies edes huomannut itse millaisen vaikutuksen hän teki ihmisiin. Se oli oikeastaan aika harmillista, sillä jos he olisivat tavanneet erilaisissa olosuhteissa, hän olisi voinut pitää miestä komeana ja mukavana. Pelottava ilme oli varmaan useamman kuin kerran pelottanut jonkun tiehensä.

"_Ihan oikein hänelle, kun on tuollainen mäntti…"_

"Minä haluaisin jaloittelemaan"

"Juurihan sinä olit. Autoin sinut ulos, kun valitit, että rakkosi kohta halkeaa", Tino vastasi takaisin, "Koko matka meni siihen, kun yritit näytellä, ettei sinuun muka satu"

Berwald irvisti muistolle. Käynti ulkona tosiaan oli ollut kivulloinen. Berwald puuskahti ja kääntyi katsomaan Tinoa. Miehen huulet liikkuivat ja tämän silmät olivat painuneet puoliksi kiinni tämän katsellessa auringon punaiseksi värjäämää taivasta.

"Mitä sinä laulat?" Berwald kysyi ja Tino hätkähti.

Mies ei ollut edes tajunnut laulavansa lempilauluaan. Se tosiaan sujui kuin luonnostaan.

"Erästä laulua, joka minulle opetettiin kauan sitten…", Tino sanoi ja hänen kasvoillaan kävi pieni surullinen hymy.

Tino katsoi varuillaan Berwaldia. Mies oli aluksi ollut tosi inhottava, mutta päivän aikana, hän oli ollut ihan mukava ja kysellyt sitä sun tätä talon esineistä. Jotkin olivat nostattaneet hänen kasvoilleen kauhistuneen ilmeen, toiset taas kiinnostuneen ja innostuneen.

"Haluaisitko… haluaisitko kuulla?" Tino kysyi kainosti ja Berwald häkeltyi pienestä punasta joka nousi siron miehen kasvoille.

"Jos haluat, niin toki", Berwald sanoi ja nyökäytti päätään rohkaisevasti.

Tino veti henkeä ja lauloi sitten kauniilla ja täydellisen puhtaalla äänellä:

"_Kauniit kasvosi huurteiseen ikkunaan heijastuvat  
>Ne valon luovat elämääni, mutta miksi elämänlankasi nyt katoaa<br>Pimeyteen uppoaa_

_Enkö sittenkään elämääsi eteenpäin pääse todistamaan  
>Samaa verta, samaa puuta, samaa sielua olemme,<br>miksi nuoren luonto tahtoo itsellensä_

_Olet liian kaunis tähän maailmaan, he sinut ylös tahtovat loistamaan valoaan  
>Mutta kuulut vielä tähän maailmaan<br>Antakaa hänen vielä jäädä  
>Antakaa hänen vielä juoda elämän lähteestä<br>Ei hän vielä teille kuulu  
>Koittakaa ylhäiset ymmärtää, hän minulle kaiken merkitsee<br>Kuu ja tähdet meille armon antakaa  
>Antakaa voima pelastaa<br>Ei hän vielä teille kuulu…"_

Tinon lopettaessa laulun oli ihan hiljaista. Tino ei ollut laulanut tuota laulua, kenellekään muulle paitsi Ivanille ja siitäkin oli kulunut jo yli kymmenen vuotta. Yhtäkkiä häntä alkoi nolottaa ja hän painoi katseensa syliinsä ja leikitteli shaalinsa hapsuilla.

Berwald oli mykistynyt. Vaikka häntä vieläkin hämmensi olla noidan lähellä, hän ei voinut kieltää ajatusta, että Tino laulamassa, auringon punaisten ja kultaisten säteiden osuessa hänen kasvoihinsa… oli kauneinta mitä hän oli koskaan nähnyt.

.

.

.

**Tuo Tinon laulu on Celldweller – The Wings of icarus, mutta koska siinä ei ollut sanoja, niin minähän keksin siihen omat. Joo, ei mitkään seuraava listahitti- tasoa olevat sanat, mutta en olekaan sanoittaja, joten koittakaa ymmärtää :'(  
>Kuitenkin tässä yritetään pikkuhiljaa parantaa Tinon ja Berwaldin suhdetta. Berwald alkaa päästä mänttiydestään :)<strong>

**UtaChan: Kyllä Berwald siitä tokenee :D Kiva että tykkäät :) Toivottavasti lapissa on kivaa :)  
>SuperYui: Niinpä. Mikset? xD Mukava tietää että luet tätä :)<br>Feli-Chan: En kyllä osaa sanoa yhtään :| On tästä kai aikas pitkä tulossa, kun Berwald on vasta tuolla Tinon mökissä. Voin vihjata että se parka palaa vielä takaisin kylään. Jos tykkäät korealaisesta musiikista, niin kannattaa kuunnella Big Bangia. Sen uusi kappale Fantastic Baby on aivan loistava! :)  
>Anonyymi: Todellakin! Berwald on niin hankala tapaus :|<br>Symbol of forever: Varmaan ottaa sen miehiselle itsetunnolle xD Voi raukkaa. Anna sille suklaahippu-keksi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hei kaikki!  
>Mä olen kipeä. Jep jep. Ei ole kivaa kun nenä vuotaa kuin vesiputous ja pää tuntuu siltä kuin joku olisi täyttänyt sen vaahtomuovilla. Ainoa kiva asia tässä on se, että mä löysin pakastimesta jäätelöä ja sain kirjoitettua uuden luvun. Tässä siis kuudes luku.<strong>

.

.

.

Seuraavana päivänä aurinko paistoi jo korkealla Berwaldin herätessä. Kylkeä särki hieman ja hänen nenäänsä leijui vahva saippuan tuoksu. Berwald avasi silmänsä ja nousi hitaasti istumaan tyynyjä vasten. Mökin lattialta oli kerätty kaikki eläinten taljat ja matot. Lattialla oli iso sanko ja keittiön lattia oli selvästi jo pesty. Tino tuli juuri silloin ovesta ja huomasi Berwaldin olevan hereillä.

"Huomenta", hän sanoi iloisena ja meni sangon luokse, "Lihapata on uunissa, joten kohta voimme syödä. Minä siivoan tänään, joten älä ihmettele."

Tino alkoi siivota lattioita ja Berwald katseli tämän touhuja. Tino lauleskeli eri lauluja siivoamisensa lomassa. Laulut olivat kauniita ja iloisia ja useimmat niistä kertoivat sisaruksista ja perheistä.

"_Missähän Tinon perhe on?" _Berwald ajatteli ja mietti sitten kannattaisiko kysyä. Hän ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut. Mitä jos hänellä ei ollut ketään. Se selittäisi hänen asumisensa yksin metsässä.

Koko päivä meni Tinon kuuratessa mökkiä ja siivouksen välissä, hän puhdisti Berwaldin haavat ja vaihtoi siteet. He söivät myös Tinon tekemän lihapadan, jossa oli paljon sieniä ja vihanneksia. Tino kertoi kasvattavansa melkein kaikki vihanneksensa ja yrttinsä itse. Illan tullen Tino kävi hakemassa mökin ylimmästä kerroksesta pari purnukkaa ja maalisudin.

"Nämä ovat maaleja joilla koristelen talon erilaisilla suojamerkeillä", Tino selitti Berwaldille tämän kysyessä mitä purnukat sisälsivät, "Kuten tiedät, metsässä vilisee vähemmän tai enemmän ikäviä otuksia ja en halua niitä lähellekään taloani."

Berwald kyllä muisti sen hirvittävän olion, joka puri hänet melkein kahtia. Muisto sai hänet värähtämään inhosta ja pelosta. Miten Tino uskalsi kulkea metsässä yksin?

Tino kastoi siveltimen maaliin ja maalasi kaksi kuviota jokaisen ikkunan kummallekin puolelle ja oven yläpuolelle. Maali oli punaista ja toisesta purnukasta Tino otti keltaista maalia, jolla hän paineli pieniä pisteitä kuvioiden ympärille.

"Mistä olet saanut maalia?" Berwald kysyi ja Tino kääntyi häneen päin.

"Jos haluat kysyä onko tämä punainen maali verta, niin voin vannoa että ei ole. Käyn vaihtamassa kylässä yrttejä ja lääkkeitä kyläläisten tavaroihin. Kylän kauppiasperhe on minulle hyvin tuttu ja heiltä saan tarvitsemani maalit", Tino sanoi ja näytti maalia purkissa Berwaldille, "Tosin lisään tähän kananmunan kuorista tehtävää cascarilla jauhetta. Se on suojaavaa ja puhdistavaa ainetta"

Tino oli aiemmin päivällä polttanut salvia-suitsuketta mökin sisällä, sillä se puhdisti kodin energiaa. Tino laski purnukat ja siveltimen lopulta pienelle pöydälle ja istuutui uupuneena korituoliin sohvan viereen. Berwald katseli häntä hetken ja sanoi sitten:

"Taitaa olla raskasta siivota koko talo yksin. Mikset hanki pienempää taloa? Vaikka kylästä. Hehän ovat sinun ystäviäsi."

Tino hymyili voipuneesti ja haukotteli makeasti.

"En halua aiheuttaa heille hankaluuksia. He joutuvat jo nyt valehtelemaan kirkolle ja kuninkaalle minun asumisesta metsässä. Ajattele jos minut löydettäisiin asumasta kylässä. He joutuisivat kärsimään. Noitia ei katsota hyvällä ja sen takia ei niitäkään, jotka heitä auttavat… ", Tino sanoi surullisesti ja vilkaisi merkittävästi Berwaldin suuntaan.

Berwald punastui ja Tino hymähti suupielet nykien. Metsästäjä taisi ehkä sittenkin tuntea syyllisyyttä loukkaavista sanoistaan.

"Ja enkä minä aio täällä asua koko ikääni yksin…", Tino sanoi samalla, kun hänen silmänsä painuivat kiinni ja hän nukahti ennen kuin Berwald ehti kysyä mitään.

Nuori metsästäjä hymyili korituoliin käpertyneen noidalle. Mies oli niin siro ja kaunis, kuitenkin vahva luonteinen, mutta nukkuessaan pieniksi palloksi käpertyneenä, hän näytti aivan lapsinukelta. Kuulas ja valkea iho ja silkin pehmeältä näyttävät hiukset loivat vaikutelman, että tämä kuuluisi enemmin kuninkaan linnaan, kuin synkän metsän keskellä olevaan karkeaan mökkiin.

Miettiessään ajatuksiaan Berwald laskeutui makuulle. Herättyään kaksi päivää sitten noidan mökissä hän oli ollut kauttaaltaan inhoava Tino kohtaan, mutta vietettyään mökissä enemmän aikaa, hän oli huomannut pakostakin, että Tino oli hyvin lempeä sielu. Hänen silmissään oli kyllä kipinöivä tuli, jonka Berwald oli saanut tuta ollessaan hankala vessareissuillaan ulos ja yrittäessään vaihtaa sideharsot itse, mutta muuten Tino oli kuin enkeli.

Berwald oli hitaasti alitajunnassaan alkanut kyseenalaistaa oppimiaan asioita noidista. Hän ei ollut missään vaiheessa nähnyt Tinon syövän pikkulapsia ruuakseen vaan oli tarjonnut oikein maukkaita liha- ja vihannesruokia. Tino käytti paljon sieniä ruokiinsa, mutta mitkään hänen käyttämistään sienistä eivät olleet myrkyllisiä.

Tino siivosi, lauloi, rakenteli kauniita ja eriskummallisia amuletteja ja hymyili paljon. Tinon talossa oli paljon luita, mutta kokeneena metsästäjänä Berwald osasi kertoa, että ne kuuluivat eläimille. Myös kynttilät ja erilaiset povaamisvälineet olivat hyvin vaarattomia. Myös salvat ja aineet, joita Tino sutaisi hänen haavoihinsa, olivat parantaneet hänen haavojaan nopeasti. Berwald saattoi hyvin uskoa, että ilman voiteita hän olisi ollut varmasti ainakin yli kuukauden vuoteen omana.

Berwald vilkaisi vielä kerran korituolissa nukkuvaa noitaa ja sulki sitten silmänsä rauhalliseen lepoon.

Tino puolestaan korituoliin käpertyneenä heittelehti päätään rauhattomasti.

_Kaksi mustaan pukeutunutta miestä retuutti kahleissa yhtä kahleissa olevaa. Kahlehdittu mies oli pitkä ja tällä oli vaaleat, melkein hopeiset hiukset ja hänen otsassaan oli syvä haava, josta pulppusi verta miehen komeille kasvoille. Häntä raahaavat miehet pysähtyivät erään oven eteen ja avasivat sen. Ovi narisi ja he tyrkkäsivät haavoittuneen miehen sisään. Mies tömähti lattialle ja tämä uikahti kivusta. Huoneessa oli neljä henkilöä. Nunna, joka katseli miestä samanaikaisesti säälien ja vihastuneena, pappi, ja kaksi miestä, joista toinen näytti hyvin arvokkaalta henkilöltä._

_Mies joka oli pukeutunut huomattavasti huonommin, tuli maassa makaavan miehen luokse ja nosti tämän päätä ylöspäin hiuksista. Miehellä oli tummat piirteet ja hänen vyöllään oli ruoska. Pappi astui lähemmäs ja avasi kirjeen._

"_Teitä syytetään noituudesta. Teidät löydettiin lähellä kylää Garmian notkossa vaeltamassa. Vai mitä?" pappi kysyi ja hymyili ilkeästi. _

_Nainen huoneen nurkassa sähähti inhosta ja nyrpisti nenäänsä. Huone oli kostea ja kylmä ja nunna veti viittaansa paremmin päälleen katsellessaan tapahtumaa. Nainen kuiskasi jotain papille, joka nyökkäsi ja he molemmat vilkaisivat ensin maassa makaavaa noitaa ja sitten arvokasta miestä vieressään._

"_Painukaa helvettiin…", lattialla lojuva mies sylkäisi ja häntä pidellyt mies potkaisi häntä kivuliaasti kylkeen._

"_Väärin. Sinä se tässä päädyt kadotukseen. Sitä ennen kuitenkin saat toimia meidän hyväksemme," arvokkaasti pukeutunut mies sanoi ja astui papin lailla edemmäs, "Kuninkaamme on lähdössä sotaan ja tarvitsemme kaiken mahdollisen voiman."_

"_Ja miksi ihmeessä kuvittelette minun auttavan teitä?"_

_Kuninkaan alainen hymyili ilkeästi._

"_Kukaan muu kuin minä ei tiedä tästä, mutta minä tiedän että Garmian notkossa asuu noita. Kaunis kuin ruusu ja yhtä petollinen. Hän on sinun veljesi. Eikö vain?"_

_Maassa makaava mies kalpeni ja sitten hänen kasvonsa muuttuivat raakaan vihaan._

"_Jos edes koskette häneen, tapan teidät. Tehkää minulle mitä lystäätte, kunhan jätätte hänet rauhaan!"_

_Kuninkaan mies katsoi häntä julmasti._

"_Niin teemmekin. Niin teemmekin…"_

_Hän nyökkäsi kahdelle kirkon palvelijalle ja he lähtivät huoneesta jättäen miehen yksin häntä pidelleen miehen kanssa. Tumma mies veti ruoskan vyöltään ja hymyili ilkeästi maassa makaavalle miehelle. Hän kohotti ruoskan._

"_"_

""

Berwald heräsi hätkähtäen unestaan korvia raastavaan huutoon. Hän avasi silmänsä ja kääntyi vauhkona katsomaan Tinoa. Noita makasi lattialla sohvan vieressä ja piteli käsiään päänsä päällä ja huusi kuin kidutettu eläin. Berwald nousi istualleen ja veti Tinon käsivarsista ylös maasta. Noidan silmistä vuosi virtana kyyneleitä ja hän oli selvästi aivan kauhuissaan.

"Tino! Tino, se olen minä, Berwald!" Berwald sanoi ja ravisti miestä hellästi.

Tino lopetti huutamisensa, mutta sen sijaan hän alkoi nyyhkyttää sydäntä särkevästi. Berwald veti miehen viereensä sohvalle ja kietoi käsivartensa tämän ympärille, ettei mies tippuisi ahtaalta sohvalta. Tino nyyhkytti Berwaldin paljaaseen rintaan ja Berwald silitteli tämän selkää rauhoittavasti.

"Minä olen tässä. Se oli vain paha uni. Shh…", Berwald kuiskaili yhä surusta hytkyvälle miehelle sylissään.

Tino kietoi omat kätensä Berwaldin ympärille ja Berwald hätkähti hieman pienemmän miehen käsien sipaistaessa hänen kipeää kylkeään.

"….."

Berwald painoi päänsä lähemmäs vierellään olevan noidan suuta.

"…m….ni…kaikki…."

"Mitä Tino? En saanut selvää", Berwald kysyi huolissaan ja nojautui vielä lähemmäs.

"Mi… minun syytäni… minun syytäni… jos en olisi silloin lähtenyt… minun syyni… Meidän piti tavata… olla yhdessä… kaikki on minun syytäni…", Tino mumisi kyyneleittensä välistä.

Berwald hyssytteli miestä ja silitti tämän selkää, kunnes vihdoin hän kuuli Tinon nukahtaneen uudelleen.

Mikä oli hänen syytään?

Berwaldin mieleen tuli Tino iltaisin. Mies joko katsoi ulos ovesta tai ikkunasta surullinen ja kaipaava ilme kasvoillaan. Tino selvästi odotti jotakuta. Mutta ketä? Miksi tuo ihminen ei ollut tullut?

Berwaldia alkoi vihastuttaa se ihminen joka laittoi kauniin miehen hänen sylissään kärsimään näin pahoin. Berwald muisti ensimmäisenä iltanaan ollessaan hereillä Tinon mutisseen:

"_Miksi sinä et tule?"_

Berwald tiukensi otettaan miehestä sylissään ja painoi leukansa tämän pään päälle.

"Ketä sinä odotat?" Berwald kysyi nukkuvalta mieheltä.

"Kenen kanssa aiot asua täällä metsässä?"

Hän nuuhkaisi Tinon hiuksia, jotka tuoksuivat raikkaalle metsälle ja nukahti sitten itsekin.

.

.

.

**Argh! Oli niin hankala keksiä parantavaa käännettä näiden kahden välillä! Vihdoin päädyin vanhan kunnon nään-painajaisia-lohduta-minua-babe kikkaan. Hyvin toimi :)**

**Symbol of forever: *Om nom nom nom* keksiä =3  
>UtaChan: Kiitoksia :D Ihan kiva päivä oli :) Tinon silmät on niin kaaauuuuniiit! xD<br>Feli-chan: Kiitos :) Voin sanoa että itsekin hykertelin tuolle Berwaldille. Se on aina kiva kiusata tarinoidensa hahmoja xD  
>anonyymi: Jeah, Tino on sellanen basass tässä että :'D Se ei anna Berwaldin hyppiä silmilleen!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Heippa :)  
>Aaah! Vihdoinkin sain päivitettyä! En keksi tähän mitään muutakaan sanottavaa joten lukemaan -<br>**

.

.

Auringon valo pilkisti mökin ikkunoiden verhojen takaa ja Tino painoi kasvonsa lähemmäksi tyynyn lämmintä pintaa vasten.

"_Outoa. En muistanutkaan, että laitoin kuumavesipullon tyynyn sisään illalla…" _

Yhtäkkiä Tino räväytti silmänsä auki ja katsoi ylös. Berwald nukkui hänen vierellään sohvalla, tämän käsivarret tiukasti Tinon ympärillä. Berwaldin rinta kohosi ja laski hänen nukkuessa rauhallisesti ja hän oli uskomattoman lämmin.

Tino kaiveli ajatuksiaan. Miten hän oli päätynyt sohvalle? Ei kai hän ollut kävellyt unissaan?

Tino ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt kovin pitkälle ajatuksissaan, kun Berwald avasi silmänsä melkein yhtä äkisti kuin Tino, ja hän pelästyi niin, että syöksähti kauemmas miehestä. Berwald oli höllännyt otettaan herätessään ja koska sohva oli kapea, Tino päätyi lattialle niin että hänen jalkansa jäivät sohvalle. Berwald kohottautui ylös ja hänen oli vaikea pidätellä naurua Tinon maatessa puoliksi lattialla, hiukset pörrössä ja yllättynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

"Hu… huomenta", Tino sanoi ja nousi käsivarsiensa varaan istumaan.

"Huomenta", Berwald vastasi ja hymyili.

Tinon sydän hypähti hieman Berwaldin hymyillessä. Hänen pitäisi useammin tehdä niin. Berwald ojensi kätensä ja auttoi Tinon ylös.

"Kiitos… tuota, miten minä oikein päädyin sohvalle?"

Berwaldin kasvoilla kävi pieni huolestunut sävy.

"Etkö sinä muista?"

Tino palasi takaisin muistojensa kopeloimiseen ja vihdoin hänelle muistui. Hän oli nähnyt pahaa unta. Joku oli joutunut vangiksi ja tätä oli kohdeltu pahoin. Tino ei vain pystynyt muistamaan ketään unen henkilöistä. Mutta hän muisti miten oli hajonnut Berwaldin edessä. Itkenyt ja painautunut häntä vasten. Hän muisti Berwaldin pehmeän, rauhoittavan äänen ja kuinka tämä oli lohduttanut häntä ja puna kohosi hänen kasvoilleen. Hän katsoi sylissään olevia käsiään ja nolouden tunne virtasi häneen. Miten hän oli saattanut laskea vartionsa alas! Hänen olisi pitänyt ripustaa unisiepparit eilen. Hän vilkaisi isoa laatikkoa piirongin päällä. Siellä ne lojuivat. Ei ihme että hän näki pahoja unia. Pahinta oli että Berwald kaikista ihmisistä oli nähnyt hänet siinä tilassa!

"Oletko kunnossa?"

Tino kääntyi katsomaan Berwaldia kuullessaan huolen tämän äänessä. Berwaldko hänestä huolissaan?

"O…Olen ihan kunnossa. Se oli vain paha uni. Unohdin ripustaa unisiepparit eilen siivouksen yhteydessä…"

Berwald katsoi unisiepparilaatikkoa ja heitti sitten jalkansa sohvan laidan yli.

"Minä voin auttaa sinua ripustamaan ne", hän sanoi ystävällisesti.

"Sinäkö?" Tino kysyi ihmeissään. Sitten hänen katseensa harhaili metsästäjän kylkeen.

"Eikö haavoihisi enää satu?"

Berwald nousi varovaisesti ylös. Kyllähän niihin vielä pisteli, mutta hän pystyisi kyllä jo jaloittelemaan.

"Vähän, mutta ei niin paljon, etten voisi tehdä jotain sinun hyväksesi", hän sanoi ja katsoi sohvalla istuvaa miestä.

Tino oli ihmeissään. Olihan Berwald tullut ystävällisemmäksi niiden parin päivän aikana mitä tämä oli hänen mökissään viettänyt, mutta että tämä auttaisi häntä ripustamaan noitien talismaaneja ja amuletteja?

"No, jos kerran haluat, niin… hyvä on", Tino sanoi vieläkin yllättyneenä pidemmän miehen avuliaisuudesta.

Tino nousi hakemaan laatikon ja laski Berwaldin ojennetulle kädelle kolme erikokoista siepparia.

"Ripusta noista isoin tuohon sohvan yläpuolella olevasta hirrestä roikkuvaan koukkuun. Tuo keskikokoinen korituolin viereisellä seinällä olevaan naulaan ja se pienin tuonne toiselle seinälle, toisen korituolin yläpuolelle", Tino neuvoi ja alkoi kiivetä tikkaita ylempään kerrokseen, "Nämä laitan itse, koska en usko että olet vielä niin hyvässä kunnossa, että jaksaisit nousta näitä tikkaita."

Berwald ripusti unisiepparit Tinon ohjeiden mukaan ja saatuaan tehtävänsä valmiiksi, Tino laskeutui jo alas parvelta.

"Kiitos", hän sanoi hymyillen, "Tuo katosta roikkuva on hieman hankala, kun minä olen hieman lyhyt. Sinusta oli apua."

Berwald hymyili ja seurasi Tino keittiöön.

"Voinko vielä auttaa jotenkin?" Berwald kysyi ja Tino mittaili miestä.

"Osaatko kokata?"

Berwald pudisti päätään.

"En. Sen on aina tehnyt äitini…", mies punastui hieman, "Osaan kyllä nylkeä ja leikata lihan", hän lisäsi kuitenkin todistaakseen, ettei ollut ihan avuton kotitöissä.

Tino naurahti ja ojensi sitten Berwaldille kasan porkkanoita ja pyysi häntä kuorimaan ja leikkaamaan ne.

"Veistä kun osaat käyttää, niin tämän pitäisi sujua", hän sanoi ja vinkkasi miehelle silmää.

Berwald istuutui lattialle ja alkoi kuoria porkkanoita kieli keskellä suuta. Tino alkoi valmistaa heille ateriaa ja Berwaldin viimein saatua porkkanat kuorittua ja leikattua siivuiksi, Tino lisäsi ne muiden vihannesten, lihan ja perunoiden joukkoon.

Ruokailu sujui hyvissä merkeissä. Tino kyseli Berwaldilta mitä hän piti uudesta kylästään ja Berwald kertoi mielellään. Hän kertoi Mathiaksesta ja isännästä ja Eildasta. Tino tunsi heidät hyvin ja päivitteli, ettei ollut käynyt kylässä pitkään aikaan.

"Käytkö sinä siellä usein?" Berwald kysyi myöhemmin kuivatessaan astioita, jotka Tino oli pessyt.

"En oikeastaan…", Tino sanoi hieman vältellen, "Se nyt kuitenkin on aika lähellä isoa kaupunkia…"

"Mikä siinä on sitten niin pahaa?"

Berwald tajusi kuitenkin heti, mikä siinä oli niin pahaa. Hän laski katseensa lautaseen jota kuivasi.

"Tietenkin… inkvisitio… anteeksi, en tajunnut…"

"Ei se mitään", Tino kiirehti sanomaan, "Se vain että…"

Tino laski haarukan kädestään ja tuijotti pesuvedellä täytettyä sankoa.

"Totta puhuakseni… minua hieman pelottaa olla kylässä, jossa on tavallisia ihmisiä…", hän sanoi.

Berwaldkin laski käsissään olevan lautasen.

"Miksi? Hehän ovat niin ystävällisiä. Ja hehän ovat sinun ystäviäsi, eikö totta?"

"Kyllä he ovat, mutta olen asunut tässä kylässä vasta neljä vuotta. Ennen sitä vietin kuusi kokonaista vuotta matkaten kylästä toiseen, kaupungista aina uuteen kaupunkiin. Vihamielinen kohtelu ei helposti unohdu ja pelkään että kylässä kävisi niin kuin kaikissa muissa edellisissä. Että minut ajetaan pois…"

Berwald tuijotti noitaa edessään. Hän ei ollut osannut kuvitellakaan sellaista. Ennen kuin hän oli tavannut Tinon, Berwald oli luullut, etteivät noidat pystyisi tuntemaan samoin kuin tavalliset ihmiset. Että he eivät pystyisi tuntemaan rakkautta, surua… yksinäisyyttä.

He tiskasivat astiat loppuun hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

Berwaldin haavat paranivat nopeasti ja seuraavina kahtena päivänä hän tuli yhä läheisemmäksi Tinon kanssa. Tino opetti häntä tunnistamaan hyviä ja vaarallisia kasveja ja kertoi miten ne auttoivat elämässä.

"_Voikukka on parantava, hoivaava ja suojeleva, sen keltaisissa kukissa asuu sisäinen lapsi, rakkaat muistot ja voima toimia oikein", Tino sanoi näyttäen isosta ja paksusta nahkakantisesta kirjasta keltaisen kukan kuvaa._

"_Oikeastiko? Minä olen aina vain kuvitellut niitä pelkiksi rikkaruohoiksi"_

"_Ovathan ne sitäkin, mutta niitä on silti hyvä muistaa kunnioittaa ja pyytää anteeksi jos aikoo kitkeä ne."_

"_Mutta koko sormustinkukka on myrkyllinen. Myrkytyksen oireita ovat pahoinvointi, oksentelu, lihasten mahdollinen kouristelu hidastunut pulssi, ja rytmihäiriöt, jotka lopulta johtavat sydämen halvaantumiseen ja kuolemaan", Tino varoitti ja osoitti kaunista kukkaa._

"_Hassua. Se on niin kaunis kukka", Berwald mietti._

Tino leipoi yhtenä päivänä kuppikakkuja ja Berwald auttoi koristelussa. He maalasivat kuvia Tinon maaleilla seiniin ja Tino kertoi omien kuviensa symboloivat merkitykset. Tinon lintu ystävät tulivat Tinon niitä kutsuessa ja suostuivat jopa tulemaan lähemmäs Berwaldia. Iltaisin he istuivat sohvalla takkatulen loisteessa ja Tino lauloi Berwaldin pyynnöstä siron noidan lempilaulua.

Kun Berwaldin tulosta mökkiin oli kulunut viikko, Berwald oli parantunut täysin. Hän seisoi mökin kuistilla aamun auringon piirtäessä ensimmäisiä säteitään puulattialle. Tino tuli mökistä käsissään kaksi kuppia höyryävää teetä. Hän ojensi toisen Berwaldille, joka otti sen ja hörppäsi ison kulauksen. Tino lämmitti käsiään kupin lämmintä pintaa vasten ja hymyili kauniille aamulle. Hän joi teensä Berwaldin kanssa ja laski sitten kuppinsa alas.

"Näytät olevan hyvässä kunnossa…", Tino sanoi ja katsoi Berwaldia, joka venytteli kuistilla.

Tino tiesi, että miehen pitäisi palata kylään pian. Eilda, isäntä ja Mathias saattoivat olla jo huolissaan vaikka Berwald olikin kertonut, että oli sanonut heille olevansa pari päivää poissa. Siitä oli kuitenkin jo viikko ja tuon viikon aikana Tino oli tottunut Berwaldin läsnäoloon syvästi. Hän oli unohtanut kuinka mukavaa oli asua jonkun kanssa, tehdä ruokaa useammalle ja herätä siihen että talossa oli joku muukin.

Mutta Berwald kuului kylään.

Muiden kyläläisten joukkoon. Tavallisten ihmisten. Kylään, jossa oli vilkasta ja joka oli täynnä iloisia ihmisiä.

Hän ei kuulunut metsään, joka kuhisi vaaroja, ja hän ei todellakaan kuulunut Tinon luokse...

"Haha, melkeinpä paremmassa kuin tänne metsään tullessa", Berwald sanoi ja nosti väljää paitaansa katsoakseen himmeää vaaleata arpea, joka oli hänen kyljessään. Sitä tuskin erotti Tinon noitasalvojen ansiosta.

"Niin… tuota… haluaisitko lähteä kävelylle yhdelle kedolle? Minun pitäisi hakea sieltä nokkosta ja paria muuta kasvia", Tino ehdotti pitkittääkseen Berwaldin aikaa metsässä.

"Mikäs siinä…", Berwald sanoi, mutta näytti sitten epäileväiseltä, "Mitä jos törmäämme siihen olioon taas? Missä muuten minun miekkani on?"

"Se on mökissä takan vieressä olevassa kirstussa. Me emme joudu kasvokkain niiden olioiden kanssa jos kuljemme valoisaa polkua. Ne oliot viihtyvät paremmin hämärässä ja olen puhdistanut erään valoisan polun kedolle", Tino sanoi ja noukki kuistilla olevan korin mukaansa, "Olen ripotellut polun alkuun ja loppuun suolaa. Se karkottaa pahoja henkiä. "

Tinon selitykseen tyytyen, Berwald lähti mökistä noidan kanssa. He kulkivat helppokulkuista polkua pitkin ja saapuivat lopulta Tinon mainitsemalle kedolle.

Niin kaunista kukkaketoa Berwald ei vielä eläissään ollut nähnyt. Ihan kuin kaikki maailman kukat olisi istutettu juuri tuolle paikalle. Tino kulki kukkien ohitse ja nappasi aina sieltä sun täältä kukan tai kasvin mukaansa. Aina niin tehdessään, hän mutisi pienen kiitoksen. Berwald kulki hänen vierellään.

"Huomasin juuri. Minä olen kertonut sinulle itsestäni aika paljon, mutta sinusta en tiedä juuri mitään", Berwald sanoi yhtäkkiä ja Tino keskeytti vuohenputken poimimisen.

"En tiennyt että halusit kuulla… Eikä minun elämäni ole ollut kovin mukavaa. Vain täällä olen ollut onnellinen kymmeneen vuoteen", Tino sanoi ja noukki kasvin.

Berwald siirteli painoaan jalalta toiselle.

"On se varmasti tapahtuma rikkaampi kuin minun. Koko elämäni olen asunut samassa kylässä, samojen satujen ja opetusten parissa. En ole edes koskaan käynyt isossa kaupungissa!"

Tino mietti hetken ja päätti sitten, että kaipa hän voisi kertoa jotain. Kaikkea hän ei paljastaisi. Ei hän ollut kertonut kaikkea edes Kaorulle ja Mathiakselle.

"No… aloitin matkata yksin noin kymmenen vuotta sitten. Kuusi vuotta kiertelin kylistä ja kaupungeista toiseen. En viipynyt missään kauaa kiitos inkvisition tai hyvin noitavastaisten kyläläisten vuoksi. Tapasin joissakin kaupungeissa ja kylissä toisia noitia ja opin heidän kauttaan lisää taikuudesta", Tino aloitti heidän kulkiessa kasvien viertä.

"Miksi et jäänyt heidän luokseen? Kai toiset noidat olisivat toivottaneet sinut tervetulleeksi?" Berwald kysyi.

"He eivät halua herättää huomiota ja nuori kokematon noita olisi taatusti kerännyt katseita ja aloittanut huhuja. Olin vasta vähän yli kahdentoista lähtiessäni kiertämään yksin maailmaa löytääkseni rauhallisen kylän", Tino kertoi.

"Mitä? Kahdentoista! Sittenhän sinä olet nyt…"

"Kaksikymmentä kolme ensi kuussa, mutta en minä oikein kunnolla laske. Kuinka vanha sinä olet Berwald?"

"Kaksikymmentäviisi, mutta vanhemmat kyläläiset tuntuvat silti pitävän minua lapsena", Berwald puuskahti.

Tino oli häntä kaksi vuotta nuorempi ja silti nähnyt maailmaa enemmän kuin monet muut koko elämänsä aikana. Berwald tunsi itsensä hyvin takapajuiseksi Tinon rinnalla.

"Miten päädyit tänne?" Berwald kysyi vetääkseen keskustelun pois iästä.

"Inkvisitio oli saartanut minut edellisessä kylässä kaukana täältä. He olivat pitäneet minua kaksi päivää vankina ja yrittäneet siirtää minut isoon kaupunkiin, mutta pääsin pakenemaan heiltä eräässä metsässä. Olin kuitenkin haavoittunut ja heidän käsittelynsä jälkeen heikko. Päästyäni tänne asti pyörryin kylän liepeille. Elizabeta, joka on vaatturin tytär, löysi minut. Alkuhankaluuksien jälkeen olen asunut täällä", Tino sanoi ja noukki helposti kimpun nokkosia ylös pistämättä kättään sen polttimiin.

"Miksi sinä alun perin lähdit yksin matkaan?" Berwald kysyi pystymättä hillitsemään kieltään.

Tino kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja taas noidan kasvoilla oli se sama surullinen kaipaava ilme joka hänen kasvoillaan oli joka ilta.

"Jouduin eroon eräästä tärkeästä ihmisestä. En… en halua puhua siitä…", Tino sanoi ja kumartui poimimaan erästä kukkaa.

Berwald kuitenkin nappasi hänen kädestään kiinni.

"Ja hän ei ole tullut", Berwald sanoi tiukasti, "Vaikka sinä odotat häntä joka päivä. Kyllä minä olen huomannut kuinka sinä iltaisin viivyttelet sulkiessasi ulko-ovea."

"Hän ei varmaan vain ole vielä löytänyt minua. Hän käski minun löytää rauhallinen kylä ja odottaa…"

"Ja sinä odotat? Mistä tiedät että hän tulee?"

"Hän tulee! Ivan lupasi!"

Berwald otti Tinon toisestakin kädestä kiinni, niin että kori Tinon kädessä tippui maahan, ja käänsi miehen katsomaan häneen päin.

"Entä jo hän ei tule?" Berwald intti, "Ja sinä odotat häntä ikuisesti"

Tino käänsi katseensa ja tunsi surun taas nostavan päätään hänen sisällään.

"Hän ei ole täällä… Mutta minä olen…"

Tino käänsi päänsä nopeasti Berwaldiin. Metsästäjä näytti itsekin olevan yllättynyt sanoistaan, mutta ei näyttänyt siltä, että haluaisi perua ne.

"Berwald… mitä sinä… en minä tiedä…

Tino otti pienen askeleen taaksepäin ja kompastui sitten maassa lojuvaan koriin. Berwald, joka edelleen piteli Tinon käsistä kiinni, meni mukana. He tupsahtivat keskelle kukkapuskaa ja lehdet ja terälehdet lennähtivät ilmaan.

Berwald nousi ylös kyynärvarsiensa varaan ja katsoi alas.

Tino makasi kukkien keskellä ja näytti kauniimmalta kuin koskaan. Tinon kasvoilla oli yllättynyt ja hieman sekava ilme. Berwaldin sisällä sykähti suunnaton halu edessä olevaa miestä kohtaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan tuntenut samoin. Tino oli niin lempeä ja tulinen sielu. Berwald halusi nähdä enemmän tuota miestä.

"Tino…", Berwald henkäisi ja katsoi silmät leiskuen tuota jumalaisen upeaa noitaa allaan.

Hän kumartui ja Tinon silmät näyttivät sulkeutuvan haluten samaa kuin hänkin.

Viime hetkellä Tino kuitenkin käänsi päätään.

Berwald jähmettyi.

Tinon kasvoilla oli vaikea ilme ja hän sanoi heikolla äänellä:

"Minä luulen… että sinun pitää palata kylään Berwald…"

.

.

.

**)=  
>Voi Berwald parkaa. Anna mulle anteeksi, mutta jos te olisitte heti ja nyt together forever niin tästä ficistä menisi pari lukua ihan mursuille ja ne ovat tärkeitä lukuja )=<br>Berwald joka tapauksessa palaa ensi luvussa kylään. Pai pai peipi, peipi kut pai!**

**Anonyymi: Ivan fani här också. Jätski on parasta ja paraneminen myös. Ivan viipyy vielä kauan. Sori siitä =3  
>Feli-chan: No Berwald nyt on hieman jäärä, mutta nyt se tajus lisää asioita joten annetaan sille anteeksi. Ivanista tulee tietoa lisää tarinan edetessä =)<br>Vilma. N: Oh… No on kyllä oikein kunnon kommentti =D Hauska että sain sinut lukemaan SuFiniä ='D Mäkin inhoan niitä siirappisia tarinoita, jossa Tino on kuin joku nallekarkkimaan überUke ja ei osaa antaa takaisin, vaan värisee silmät kyynelissä jossain Berwaldin polven korkeudella xD Hyi että… Hyvä myös ettei haittaa tuo taikuuksien yhdistely 8) Kiitos paljon kommentistasi. Lämmitti syräntä!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hei kaikki!  
>Nopeata päivitystä! Jee!<strong>

.

.

.

Berwald käveli masentuneena polkua pitkin metsän halki ja mietti Tinoa. He olivat palanneet vaitonaisina takaisin mökille ja Tino oli ojentanut hänelle miekan, jousen, viinin ja korillisen ruokayrttejä, jotka hän pyysi antamaan Eildalle. Tino osoitti puiden lomaan mutkittelevan polun ja kertoi hänen pääsevän sitä pitkin takaisin kylään.

Sitten Berwald oli lähtenyt.

He olivat eronneet vain pienen hein saattelemana.

Ihan kuin koko Berwaldin mökissä viettämää aikaa ei olisi ollutkaan.

Berwald käveli suoraan tietä aina metsän laitaan. Päästyään aukeamalle, jossa kylä sijaitsi, hän pysähtyi ja kääntyi vielä katsomaan metsää. Hän ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Koko matkan Berwald oli miettinyt sitä mitä oli tehnyt sillä kauniilla niityllä.

Hänen sisällään vain oli napsahtanut ja hän oli ollut vihainen, että Tinon odottama mies ei ollut tullut, ja että tämä oli aiheuttanut Tinolle niin paljon murhetta. Silti… silti hän oli ollut salaa iloinen ja sanonut sen mitä oli.

"_Hän ei ole täällä… mutta minä olen…"_

Berwaldin sydämeen sattui ajatellessaan Tinoa. Hän rakasti tuota siroa miesnoitaa. Mutta se ei ollut oikein!

Tino oli noita. Miten he voisivat olla yhdessä? Hänen vanhempansa eivät ikimaailmassa hyväksyisi sellaista liittoa.

Berwald pudisti päätään onnettomana.

"_Mitä minä oikein ajattelen? Miksi ajattelen edes tällaista? Hän torjui minut…"_, Berwald mietti surkeana.

Berwald oli muuttunut ollessaan Tinon luona seitsemän päivää. Hän oli tajunnut, etteivät noidat olleet pappien saarnaamia demoneja. He olivat luontoa ja elämää rakastavia olentoja.

Ja Berwald rakasti luontoa ja elämää myös. Ja hän rakasti Tinoa.

Mutta Tino ei selvästi rakastanut häntä…

Berwald tunsi silmiensä kostuvan ja räpytteli nopeasti, etteivät kyyneleet vierisi alas. Mitä hän oikein oli kuvitellut. Tino oli ollut niin mukava ja ystävällinen ja hymyillyt ja hän oli olettanut heti, että tämä tuntisi samoin. Tyhmää… Berwaldin teki mieli potkaista itseään. Mitä Tino muka olisi edes nähnyt hänessä? Tinolla oli oma talo ja hän oli nähnyt elämää monin verroin enemmän. Berwald oli vain köyhä metsästäjän poika naapuri kylästä.

Se mies jota Tino odotti… Hän oli varmaan Tinon rakastettu…

Berwald huokaisi raskaasti ja pyyhkäisi kämmenselällään silmiään. Sitten hän alkoi taas kulkea kohti kylää. Hänen tultua niin lähelle, että portinvartijat näkivät hänet, miehet näyttivät helpottuneilta.

"Sieltä sitä tullaan", toinen heistä sanoi hieman kiukkuisesti, "Eilda on ollut viimeiset kolme päivää ihan suunniltaan. Pelännyt, että olet heittänyt henkesi tuolla"

Berwaldin mahaa kouraisi. Eilda parka. Keihääseen nojaava mies huokaisi ja hymyili Berwaldille.

"Menehän siitä sitten poika. Isäntä ja Mathias ovat olleet aivan yhtä huolissaan"

"Kyllä… anteeksi…", Berwald mutisi ja ystävällinen vartija taputti häntä selkään.

Berwald kävelee kylän halki ja kaikkialta häntä tervehtivät helpottuneet ilmeet. Päästyään puunhakkaajien talolle Eilda, isäntä ja Mathias olivat jo ulkona. Ilmeisesti joku oli juossut edeltä kertomaan. Eilda tuli Berwaldin luokse ja nosti kätensä molemmin puolin tämän kasvoja.

"Voi herran jumala kun minä olin huolissani! Sanoit että viipyisit pari päivää, mutta että olit poissa kokonaisen viikon! Lapsi hyvä älä ole niin pitkään poissa enää!"

"Olen pahoillani Eilda… sattui hienoinen mutka matkaan…", Berwald sanoi ja halasi pikaisesti naista tyynnyttävästi.

Eilda patisti Berwaldin sisälle tupaan ja isäntä ja Mathias tulivat perässä. Hänet ohjattiin pöydän ääreen ja Eilda hössötti keittiöön hakemaan Berwaldille jotain syötävää. Berwald asetti Tinon antaman yrttikorin pöydälle ja istuutui kiltisti penkille. Mathias kurkisti koriin ja hänen silmänsä laajenivat hänen tajutessaan.

"Nämähän ovat…"

"Tinolta", Berwald täydensi ja isäntä ja Mathias katsoivat häntä yhtä aikaa yllättyneinä ja huolissaan.

"Miten ihmeessä sinä tiedät Tinosta?" Mathias kysyi.

Berwald kertoi heille, miten hän oli kielloista huolimatta ylittänyt joen jahdin pauloissa ja kuinka Tino oli pelastanut hänet metsässä lymynneeltä hirviöltä. Hän kertoi kuinka Tino oli hoitanut ja parantanut hänet ja miten he olivat ystävystyneet viikon aikana. Berwald tosin jätti sanomatta miten paljon enemmän hän oli tuntenut Tinoa kohtaan. Eilda oli kuullut koko jutun keittiöön ja nyt olohuoneeseen tullessaan hän näytti iloiselta ja asetti lihapadan pöydälle.

"Onpa hyvä, että ystävystyitte Tinon kanssa. On niin inhottavaa pitää salaisuuksia omassa talossaan", hän otti korin pöydältä ja tutki siinä olevia yrttejä, "Voi Tino! Hän on niin kultainen. Meidänhän tässä pitäisi kiittää häntä ja silti hän laittaa sinun mukaasi yrttejä. Taidan leipoa hänelle pari ruisleipää huomenna"

Eilda ja isäntä lähtivät molemmat huoneesta omiin askareihinsa, mutta Mathias jäi vilkuilemaan Berwaldia epäluuloisena. Berwald uskoi tietävänsä miksi toinen näytti siltä.

"Tiedän että hän on noita", Berwald sanoi laskiessaan välineensä lautaselle, "Enkä välitä siitä."

Mathias kohotti kulmiaan.

"No hyvä on… ehkä olin alkuun hieman epäileväinen ja ehkä hieman tyly, mutta sen viikon aikana…!" Berwaldin kasvoille nousi pieni lempeä hymy, "Hän on varmaan maailman lempein ihminen…"

Mathias oli niin pitkään hiljaa, että Berwaldin piti kääntyä katsomaan. Puunhakkaaja istui paikoillaan suu auki ja tuijotti Berwaldia. Sitten Mathias purskahti niin raikuvaan nauruun, että Berwald oli varma että ulkona olevatkin kuulivat sen. Saatuaan tukahdutettua naurunsa hihitykseen Mathias vinkkasi salaliittolaisen elkein Berwaldille.

"Sinä olet ihastunut häneen, vai mitä?"

Berwald tunsi punan nousevan kasvoilleen, ja seuraavassa hetkessä hän oli singonnut kätensä pöydän yli ja tarttunut Mathiasta paidan kauluksesta.

"Hiljaa! Älä huuda tuollaisia!" hän mutisi kasvoillaan hyvin pelottava ilme.

Mathias nosti kätensä ylös antautumisen merkiksi.

"Älä huoli Berwald! Minusta tämä on hyvä asia!"

"On vai?" Berwald kysyi epäileväisenä ja päästi Mathias-paran irti.

Mathias suori paitaansa ja vinkkasi taas.

"Totta kai! Tino on niin surullinen pieni lintu yksin siellä metsässään. Hän tarvitsee jonkun ja siinä sinä olet kuin tarjottimella!"

"Ei hän minua halua…" Berwald sanoi masentuneella äänellä ja hän kertoi lyhyesti mitä niityllä oli tapahtunut, "Se 'Ivan' on kai hänen rakastettunsa…"

"Ei hän voi olla", Mathias sanoi mietteliäänä ja nojasi kyynärpäätään pöytään, "Kun Tino tuli tähän kylään ja me kyselimme häneltä hänen perheestään, hän kertoi että ainoa kuka hänellä enää on, on tämä Ivan. Luulisin siis, että Ivan on hänelle sukua tai sen kaltaista."

"Luuletko tosiaan?" Berwald kysyi ja hänen äänestään kuulsi toivon kipinä, joka sai Mathiaksen hymyilemään.

Berwald oli hyvä ihminen ja Mathias oli varma, että hänestä ja Tinosta tulisi mitä mainioin pari.

"Kuule Berwald, minä autan sinua jos tarvitset apua", Mathias sanoi ja jysäytti kämmenensä metsästäjän selkään sellaisella voimalla, että Berwaldin pää melkein kopsahti pöytään.

"Meidän pitää saada hänet jotenkin kylään… Voimme laittaa Kaorun hakemaan häntä tai jotain…", Mathias pohti, mutta Berwald nosti kätensä ylös pysäyttääkseen Mathiaksen turhan kiireisen tahdin.

"Unohdatko jotain Mathias?" Berwald sanoi ja rojahti selälleen penkille, "Vaikka tämä Ivan ei olisikaan Tinon rakastettu, niin Tino silti torjui minut."

"Pah… hän on varmasti vain ujo. Aiotko sinä tosiaan antaa näin nopeasti periksi? Haluatko sinä nähdä hänet jonkun toisen kanssa? Mitä?" Mathias paasasi ja Berwald ajatteli Tinoa jonkun hyvin upean miehen tai kauniin naisen kanssa.

"Miten me saamme hänet kylään?" Berwald sanoi ampaistessaan istumaan taas suoraan.

"Siinä sitä taistelutahtia on!" Mathias hihkaisi, ihan kuin he olisivat menossa sotaan kohti tuntematonta, "Mutta tosiaan… hmmm…"

He miettivät hyvää syytä, mikä saisi Tinon jättämään yksinäisen mökkinsä metsässä ja laskeutumaan kylään. Eilda tuli takaisin ulkoa sylissään kannu täynnä maitoa. Hän katsoi hieman ihmeissään poikien mietteliäitä ilmeitä, mutta kohautti sitten olkiaan ja vei kannun keittiöön.

Pari päivää meni mukavasti kylässä. Berwald tutustui paremmin kyläläisiin Mathiaksen mukana, ja he auttoivat isäntää hänen puunhakkuu töissään. Berwaldin onnettomuus metsässä oli levinnyt kaikkien korviin ja Mathiaksen perheen tavoin he olivat helpottuneita, että Berwald oli ystävystynyt Tinon kanssa. Kun Berwald oli ollut kolme päivää kylässä, he istuivat Mathiaksen kanssa tuvan pöydän ääressä ja miettivät hiljaa keskenään taas miten saisivat Tinon kylään. Eilda touhusi keittiössä ja pesi astioita samalla hyräillen jotain laulua. Berwaldille tuli mieleen Tino laulamassa omaa lauluaan auringon viimeisten säteiden loisteessa ja hänen vatsaansa kouraisi ikävästi. Hän halusi tavata noidan.

"_Mitähän Tino on tehnyt näinä kolmena päivänä…"_, Berwald ajatteli ja nojasi päätään pöydän pintaan Mathiaksen jyrsiessä leivänpalaa.

Eilda lopetti hyräilemisen ja tuli ovensuuhun katsomaan poikien innotonta oleilua.

"Ai niin Mathias, joko olet pyytänyt jotakuta juhliin? Kaikki ovat alkaneet valmistelemaan jo omia toimiaan juhlia varten. Leipuri ja hänen vaimonsa lähettivät Franciksen äsken Bellan perheen luokse hakemaan maitoa. Francis ja hänen isänsä aikovat tehdä tänä vuonna taas niitä ihania sokeririnkeleitä." Eilda höpötti ja kohottaessaan katseensa poikiin, hän näki molempien katseen hänessä itsessään.

"Mitä?" Eilda kummasteli ja kuivasi käsiään esiliinaansa.

"Siinä se on!" Mathias huusi ja ryntäsi pystyyn ja halasi äitiään rajusti.

"Missä on mitä?" Eilda kysyi hämillään Mathiakselta, mutta tämä oli jo päästänyt hänet irti ja mennyt puhumaan kiivaasti Berwaldin kanssa.

"Voi noita poikia…" Eilda sanoi ja huokaisi hymyillen.

Hän toivoi, että Mathias löytäisi pian itselleen sopivan puoliskon, jotta hän voisi osallistua parien tanssiin. Parien tanssi oli kylän juhlien suosituimpia tansseja. Yleensä sitä tanssivat vain nuoret, koska tanssi on hyvin aistillinen ja joidenkin parien kohdalla hyvin hekumallinen. Moni vanhempi pari siirtyi suosiolla pois tanssikehästä. He olivat tanssineet oman osansa omassa nuoruudessaan. Parien tanssi ei kuitenkaan aina merkinnyt, että tanssiparista tulisi elämänkumppanit, mutta sitä oli silti aina kutsuttu parientanssiksi ja useimmat sitä tanssineet menivät lopulta vihille. Eilda oli tanssinut tanssia vain yhden ainoan ihmisen kanssa ja tuloksena oli upea elämä ja heidän rakas poikansa.

Eilda hymyili, kuuman punan hehkuessa hänen kasvoillaan, muistellessaan omia tanssejaan Mathiaksen isän kanssa. Juuri silloin maanviljelijän pojat Feliciano ja Lovino syöksyivät taloon ovet paukkuen. Eilda, Mathias ja Berwald kohottivat katseensa heihin. Kummankin miehen ilme oli hätääntynyt ja surullinen.

"Eilda, Mathias, Berwald!" Feliciano sanoi henkäisten kiivaasti ilmaa sisään.

Eilda kiiruhti heidän luoksensa nopeasti ja otti heitä kiinni hartioista.

"Mitä on tapahtunut pojat?" hän kysyi rauhallisesti ja katsoi molempia tiukasti. Lovino pyyhkäisi silmiään ja nosti sitten katseensa Eildaan.

"Eilda! Leipuri…", Lovino sanoi, "Leipuri sai äsken kohtauksen ja on kuolemaisillaan! Meidät lähetettiin tuomaan teillekin tieto."

Felicianon silmistä alkoi valua kyyneliä poskille ja Lovino taisteli itsekin halua purskahtaa itkuun. Eildan ilme muuttui yhtälailla hätääntyneeksi ja Mathias ja Berwald vilkaisivat toisiaan kauhuissaan. Leipuri oli koko kylän yksi rakastetuimmista henkilöistä. Hän oli lempeä ja rempseä hahmo, jolla kaikkien harmiksi oli taipumus juopotella. Hän oli saanut ennenkin kohtauksen, mutta silloin se oli ollut vain lievä.

"Onko…?" Eilda aloitti ja Lovino nyökkäsi tietäen, mitä Eilda oli aikeissa kysyä.

"Gilbert lähti hakemaan Tinoa. Toivottavasti hän ehtii ajoissa…"

"Tinoa?" Berwald kysyi hämillään.

Lovino katsoi häntä hieman näreissään.

"Sinun kai se pitäisi tietää, kun kerran olit hänen hoivissaan", Lovino sanoi ja otti Felicianoa kädestä vetääkseen hänet ulos talosta, "Tino on ainoa, joka voi pelastaa hänet"

.

.

.

.

**=) Eilda on mun yks lemppareista tässä stoorissa =D Haha. OC love =3  
>Tinon näkökulmasta taas sitten ens kerralla. Toivottavasti tykkäsitte!<strong>

**Liibooboo: Juu, mä inhoan kielioppia xD Yritän silti parhaani QwQ Kiitos kommentista  
>Feli-chan: Haha =D Joo, Tinon keittotaidot on lähinnä niiden sen yrttien tulosta. Ja Berwald ei ole koskaan ennen kokannut, joten siitä voi tulla ihan hyväkin =D<br>anonyymi: Niinpä niin Tino! Ihme touhua tollanen pään viskonta! Kiitoksia kommentistasi =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hei kaikki!  
>Mä en ole saanut mitään aikaan. Paitsi tämän osan :| Huomenna menen parhaalle kaverilleni, jolla on lauantaina lakkiaiset. Sunnuntaina takaisin viettämään serkun lakkiaisia. (Kolmet lakkiaiset tänä viikonloppuna, joista yksiin en pääse ja minä olen ainoa, joka tyhmänä päätti mennä lukion kolmeen ja puoleen vuoteen… joten NettlePrincessalle ei valkolakkia vielä) <strong>

.

.

.

Tino istui mökkinsä verannan portailla ja katseli kaunista kesäiltapäivää. Vielä kymmenen päivää sitten, näky olisi tehnyt hänet hyvin onnelliseksi ja hän olisi ajatellut kuinka Ivanin palattua he voisivat nauttia tuosta näystä yhdessä.

Mutta nyt…

Tino pyöritteli lusikkaa teekupissaan ja ajatteli taas mitä oli tapahtunut kukkakedolla. Kolme päivää oli jo mennyt Berwaldin lähdöstä ja koko tuon ajan Tino oli huomannut tuntevansa olonsa hirvittävän yksinäiseksi. Tino oli niin tottunut Berwaldiin mökissä, että nyt tuo ennen sopivan kokoinen talo tuntui kovin isolta ja kylmältä. Ihan kuin Berwald olisi lähtiessään vienyt mukanaan sen lämmön, joka Tinon sydämeen oli asettunut viikon aikana.

Tino nosti viereltään rapulta satukirjan. Satu kahdesta pojasta myrsky-yönä luolassa oli saanut uudet kasvot.

Ja Tino tiesi mistä se johtui.

"Perhana!" Tino manasi hiljaa ja pudisti päätään vihaisena itselleen.

Berwald ei kuulunut hänen luokseen. Tino tajusi sen aivan hyvin. Mutta silti… Tino tiesi, että hänen tunteensa Berwaldia kohtaan olivat vaikeat ja tulisivat olemaan tuskallisia, mutta hän ei voinut kieltää sitä itseltään, että hän rakasti Berwaldia. Vaikka Tino miten toivoi, että tunteet olisivat samanlaisia mitä hän tunsi Ivania kohtaan, se ei auttanut. Hän ei mitenkään voinut ajatella Berwaldiin kohdistuvaa rakkautta veljesrakkautena.

"Miksi hänen piti tulla metsään?" Tino kysyi vihaisena ja laski satukirjan takaisin rappusille, "Kaikki oli hyvin ennen häntä ja nyt… nyt kaikki on… niin yksinäistä…"

Tino ajatteli taas mitä Berwald oli tehnyt kedolla. Berwald halusi olla osa hänen elämäänsä. Sen oli nähnyt hänen sanoistaan ja silmistään. Mutta Tino oli kääntänyt katseensa. Miksi? Koska he eivät mitenkään… Tino oli noita ja Berwald oli metsästäjän poika hyvin uskovaisesta perheestä. Ja sitten oli Ivan. Mitä hän sanoisi tästä? Tino tunsi jollainlailla pettävänsä isoveljensä rakastuessaan Berwaldiin. Ivan varmasti kaipasi ja etsi häntä ja Tino vain meni ja unohti hänet ja rakastui mieheen, jonka oli tuntenut vain viikon verran.

Mutta ei hän ollut unohtanut Ivania! Hän ajatteli tätä yhä. Joka päivä! Hän toivoi, että Ivan olisi täällä…

Mutta Tino toivoi muutakin. Koko elämänsä hän oli elänyt isoveljeään varten. Heidän vanhempiensa joutuessa vangituiksi Ivan oli ottanut Tinon ja paennut paikalta. He saivat pian tietää kaupungissa käyneeltä kauppiaalta, että heidän vanhempansa oltiin mestattu roviolla.

He jäivät ihan yksin maailmaan.

Heillä ei ollut sukulaisia, sillä noidat eivät usein saaneet useampaa lasta kuin yhden. Yleensä syynä oli se, että maailma oli niin vaarallinen heille, ja yhdenkin lapsen kasvattaminen oli vaarallista ja moni noita hylkäsikin lapsensa. Tunnontuskat ajoivat ne vanhemmat usein surman suuhun.

Ivan oli pitänyt Tinosta huolta ja suojellut tätä. Se jälkeen, kun he olivat eronneet toisistaan, Tino oli ollut niin yksinäinen… Maailma oli tuntunut pilkkaavan häntä, ja lyövän kaiken epäonnen kasvoille. Monta kertaa Tino oli ajatellut antaa periksi. Käpertyä jonnekin nurkkaan ja antaa luonnon tehdä tehtävänsä. Mutta aina silloin hän oli muistanut isoveljensä, joka etsi häntä.

Niin… hän oli aina elänyt vain Ivania varten, mutta nyt. Mutta nyt…

Tino painoi päänsä käsiinsä ja hän toivoi hartaasti, että Berwald juoksisi metsästä hänen luokseen. Sulkisi syliinsä ja suutelisi häntä ja auttaisi häntä unohtamaan kaikki murheet ja tuskat. Tino vain ei voinut… Hänen piti odottaa Ivania. Vasta Ivanin palattua, hän voisi alkaa taas elää itse.

Mutta olisiko Berwald enää paikalla silloin?

Tino kohotti päänsä rajusti pystyyn kuullessaan juoksu askelia metsän siimeksistä.

"Ei se voi olla…", hän kuiskasi sydän jyskien.

Hän odotti tulijaa silmät pelosta ja toivosta apposellaan ja vihdoin kuusten oksien lomasta näkösälle syöksyi Gilbert. Tino huokaisi pettymyksestä ja saman tien halusi potkaista itseään. Gilbert ja hänen pikkuveljensä Ludwig olivat kylän teurastajan poikia. Ludwig oli Tinon kanssa samanikäinen, vaikka sitä ei voinutkaan oikein uskoa todeksi, sillä Ludwig oli yhtä pitkä kuin Berwald ja lihaksikas kuin mikä. Gilbert oli heitä kolme vuotta vanhempi ja veljeään laihempi ja hänen valkoiset hiuksensa ja punaiset silmänsä olivat hyvin silmiinpistävä näky. Nyt Gilbert tuli kovaa vauhtia Tinoa kohti, ja nähdessään tämän istuvan rappusilla, lisäsi vauhtia alkaen samalla huutaa:

"TINO! Sinun pakko auttaa meitä! Leipuri sai sairaskohtauksen! Hän on kuolemaisillaan!" Gilbert kailotti ja hänen äänensä kaikui hiljaisessa metsässä.

Tino jähmettyi ensin hätäännyksestä, mutta nousi sitten nopeasti ja juoksi mökkiinsä. Hän penkoi erästä alakerrassa olevaa arkkua ja veti esiin lääkintäkasveja ja –juomia sisältävän repun. Hän nosti sen harteilleen ja juoksi takaisin ulos.

Gilbert odotti, että Tino oli hänen kohdallaan mäen alhaalla ja koppasi hänet reppuselkäänsä. Tino olisi muussa tapauksessa pistänyt vastaan, mutta nyt oli tosi kyseessä. Gilbert oli nopein juoksija koko kylässä ja Tino oli niin köykäinen, että Gilbert jaksoi juoksemaan nopeammin kuin hän, vaikka Tino roikkuikin hänen niskassaan.

Kun Tinon ei tarvinnut huolehtia muusta, kuin ettei kuristaisi Gilbertiä, hänelle jäi aikaa huolehtia. Typerä hyväntahtoinen lempeä leipuri! Tino oli sanonut hänelle, että hänen pitäisi lopettaa juominen! Hän oli varoittanut ennenkin! Juuri leipuri oli saanut Tinon tuntemaan olonsa turvalliseksi kylässä ja Tino rakasti häntä kuin enoa. Gilbert alkoi hengästyä heidän lähestyessä kylää ja porteilla hän pysähtyi ja Tino liukui hänen selästään alas. Gilbert jäi istumaan alas maahan puuskuttaen, Tinon juostessa kylään. Kukaan ei tervehtinyt häntä, siihen ehtisi myöhemminkin, vaan pyysivät häntä kiirehtimään. Saavuttuaan Leipurin talolle, sen edessä oli melkein koko kylä. He väistivät heti nähdessään Tinon ja tämä pääsi vaivatta sisään.

Leipuri oli nostettu tuvan isolle sohvalle ja leipurin vaimo ja Francis istuivat sohvan vieressä. Francis piti käsiään äitinsä ympärillä ja näytti omalle luonnolleen epätavallisen vakavalta. Heti Tinon nähdessään, he pomppasivat pystyyn ja leipurin vaimon silmistä ryöppysi kyyneliä.

"Pelasta hänet! Minä rukoilen sinua!" hän valitti ja Francis puristi hänet syliinsä.

Tino meni Leipurin luokse, joka ähisi ja vaikeroi tuskissaan. Hän oli juuri ja juuri tajuissaan.

"_Jumalille kiitos!"_, Tino ajatteli ja repi Leipurin paidan auki aika kovakouraisesti. Hän laski kätensä miehen paljaalle rinnalle ja tunnusteli magiansa avulla miehen sydäntä. Se oli pahassa kunnossa. Nyt piti toimia nopeasti. Lääkkeet eivät auttaneet häntä enää.

"Leipuri", Tino sanoi rauhallisesti, vaikka hänen kätensä tärisivät hieman, "Kuuntele minua, äläkä pelästy nyt kohta. Autan sinua, mutta sinä et saa menettää tajuasi. Sinusta voi tuntua kamalalta, mutta luota minuun."

Tino nousi sohvalle kontalleen ja kohotti kätensä Leipurin rinnalle. Hänen käsivarsistaan näytti lähtevän väri. Kaikki veri näytti pakkautuvan Tinon käsiin ja ne alkoivat loistaa punaisina. Hän kuuli joidenkin kyläläisten haukkovan henkeään. Tinon ei ollut vielä koskaan joutunut käyttämään verenseisautus-magiaansa niin monen nähden. Hän oli kerran auttanut kauppiaan perheen tytärtä Meitä, joka oli melkein kuollut pudotessaan kiviseen rotkoon. Vain kauppiaan perhe oli nähnyt hänen käyttävän tätä vaikeaa tekniikkaa. Se väsytti sitä käyttävän noidan hyvin nopeasti.

"Pyytäkää Kaoru ja Kiku tänne!" Tino pyysi katsojilta ja painoi kätensä leipurin rinnalle… ja siitä läpi.

Moni parkaisi kauhusta ja pari otti epäröivän askeleen lähemmäs, mutta kukaan ei keskeyttänyt. Tinon kädet olivat ranteita myöten uponneet leipurin rintaan ja leipuri oli jähmettynyt paikalleen. Hän alkoi täristä ja hänen suustaan kohosi höyrypilviä kuin olisi ollut pakkasta. Tinon painaessa kätensä miehen rintaan, rinnan ympärys oli alkanut hehkua saman lailla kuin Tinon kädet. Nyt se kuitenkin alkoi muuttua yhä tummemman violetiksi.

Tinoa huippasi ja hänenkin oli kylmä. Hän kuitenkin muistutti itselleen, että verenseisauttaminen oli paljon vaarallisempaa tehdä itselleen ja hän oli selviytynyt siitäkin, joten sen tekemisestä muille ei pitäisi panikoida. Tino ei kuitenkaan voinut mitään sille jäätävälle tunteelle joka luikerteli hänen sisuksiinsa. Hän tiesi, että Leipurista tuntuisi vielä kamalammalta, koska tämä tuntisi sen kammottavan pysähtyneisyyden tunteen. Siitä olotilasta tahtoi millä tahansa keinolla pois. Tino joutui kärsimään vaan hyytävästä kylmyydestä ja seisauttamisen tekijälle aiheutuvasta nääntymyksestä.

Tinon kädet alkoivat täristä ja hän huojui hieman.

"_Tulisivatpa Kaoru ja Kiku äkkiä!"_, Tino ajatteli ja puri hammasta, _"He tietävät mitä pitää tehdä…"_

Samassa hän tunsikin neljät kädet ympärillään. Tino oli neuvonut heitä, kun Mei oli laskettu vuoteelle ja he olivat apuna parannuksessa. Vain kauppiaan perhe osasi olla avuksi.

"Ulkopuoliset pois", Kiku sanoi topakasti ja veti samalla paitaa pois rintansa päältä.

Kaoru kiskoi Tinon paidan pois tieltä ja Kiku asettui halaamaan Tinoa takaapäin niin, että heidän ihonsa koskettivat. Kiku sävähti kylmästä, mutta tiukensi sitten otettaan Tinon vyötäröltä. Seisautuksen tekijän lämpötila laski vaarallisesti toimenpiteen aikana ja hän tarvitsi usein silloin muiden apua. Jotkut noidat olivat kuolleet kylmään tehdessään seisautusta ilman apua.

Tino oli kiitollinen Kikulle, että tämä oli käskenyt toiset ulos, sillä hän tunsi olonsa hyvin kiusalliseksi siinä ilman paitaa, Kikun syleilyssä ja hengityksen tullessa ulos katkonaisena. Kaoru tarttui Tinon käsiin ja auttoi häntä pitämään ne vakaina, sillä Tino tärisi yhä kylmästä.

Loputtoman pitkältä ajalta tuntuneen hetken jälkeen tumma violetin väri alkoi pikkuhiljaa pienentyä ja lopulta se imeytyi pelkästään Tinon käsiin. Tino alkoi hitaasti nostaa käsiään, jotka alkoivat nekin palautua hohtavan punaisiksi, ja Kaoru auttoi häntä edelleen. Lopulta Tino veti kätensä pois ja kellahti Kikua vasten hengästyneenä ja puoliksi pökertyneenä. Häntä huimasi ja oksetti. Parantaminen ei ollut mitään herkkua, mutta vaivan arvoista se oli. Kiku auttoi Tinon lattialle ja laski tämän istumaan, sohvaan nojaten. Joku oli tuonut peittoja ja Kiku ja Kaoru käärivät ne Tinon ympärille, niin että hän näytti pian perhosen toukalta.

Leipurin vaimo ja Francis riensivät Leipurin luokse. Leipuri itse nousi pystyyn ja katseli ihmeissään kehoaan.

"Oletko kunnossa rakas?" leipurin vaimo kysyi ääni täristen, kädet puristaen nenäliinaa.

"Paremmassa kuin koskaan!" Leipuri sanoi ja hänen vaimonsa heittäytyi miehensä syliin onnellisena ja hillittömästi itkien.

Francis luisui lattialle päästäen samalla ison helpotuksen huokauksen. Tino hymyili toukkakääreidensä alta ja huomasi nyt vasta ketä kaikkia tuvassa oli. Vaikka Kiku olikin käskenyt kaikki ylimääräiset pois, tupaan oli silti jäänyt kauppiaan perhe, Ludwig ja hänen isänsä, Eilda, isäntä, Mathias ja… Berwald!

Tinon naama punehtui. Mitähän Berwald oli ajatellut äskeisestä? Tino ei voinut mitään ajatukselle että olisi tehnyt jotain väärää, kun oli ollut Kikun sylissä. Hän hautasi kasvonsa peittoon, mutta kiljaisi tuntiessaan, että hänet nostettiin ylös. Leipuri kiepautti häntä kädet kannatellen Tinoa kainaloista ja polvitaipeista siroa noitaa ja nauroi sydämellisesti.

"Tino sinä siunattu poika! Kiitos!"

"Laske minut alas! Ja sinun pitää levätä tyhmyri!" Tino kiljui ja Leipuri antoi hänelle oman paikkansa sohvalla. Tino käpertyi paremmin peittoihinsa ja Eilda ja muut kerääntyivät hänen ympärilleen.

"Mikä hänen on?" Tino kuuli Berwaldin tivaavan Kikulta ja Kaorulta.

"Hänen on kylmä", Kiku vastasi, "Tino käytti tuota samaa tapaa parantaessaan Mein silloin, kun hän tippui sinne rotkoon. Tino kertoi, että parantaja joutuu kokemaan hyytävää kylmyyttä ja nääntymystä parannuksen aikana. Hänen pitäisi syödä jotain."

"Tunsitko Tino sinäkin sen kylmyyden?" Leipuri kysyi ja värähti.

"Miten niin? Mitä sinulle sitten tapahtui? Tinohan tunki kätensä sinun rinnastasi läpi!" Francis kysyi isältään ja kampeutui ylös lattialta.

"Tuota… kaikki pysähtyi", Leipuri vastasi ja värähti taas, "Se tuntui kammottavalta. Hirvein tunne mitä olen kokenut. Se ei sattunut, enkä osaa kuvata sitä oikein mitenkään, mutta sitä ei halua kokea toiste ellei ole ihan pakko. Lisäksi tuli kylmyys. Mutta se että Tino iski kätensä rinnasta läpi, ei tuntunut miltään", Leipuri virnuili ja Francis halasi isäänsä.

Tino hymyili, mutta se ei oikein näyttänyt hymyltä, sillä hänen hampaansa löivät loukkua. Parannettu ei tuntenut verenseisautuksen jälkeen mitään vaivoja, mutta Tino sen sijaan toivoi ruokaa. Hänen toiveensa toteutui pian, sillä teurastajan vaimo tuli sisälle tupaan Gilbert kannoillaan ja hänen käsissään oli iso annos kuumaa lihakeittoa.

Berwald tuli sohvan luokse ja kävi istumaan sille. Hän nosti Tinon hellästi istuma-asentoon ja painoi hänet nojaamaan omaan jykevään rintaansa. Tinon naama punehtui taas, mutta hän ei jaksanut rimpuilla vastaankaan, joten antoi asian olla. Teurastajan vaimo, joka esitteli itsensä Heleniksi, ojensi Tinolle keiton ja Tino otti sen vastaan tärisevin käsin. Berwald huokaisi ja otti kipon itselleen. Hän piti sitä Tinon edessä, mutta ei sentään, Tinon onneksi, alkanut syöttää häntä. Lusikka sentään pysyi käsissä.

Francis ja leipurin vaimo tulivat nyt Tinon eteen ja he molemmat hymyilivät kiitollisina.

"Kiitoksia Tino. Me jäämme sinulle velkaa", Francis sanoi ja pörrötti Tinon tukkaa.

"Höpsistä", Tino naurahti, "Muistaakseni se oli nimenomaan teidän perheenne, joka hoivasi minut kuntoon tullessani tänne. Velkani teille on nyt kuitattu"

"Mutta Tino, sinä olet ennenkin auttanut miestäni. Hän kun on niin mahdoton jäärä, ettei ole voinut jättää tulijuomaa vain juhlatilaisuuksiin", leipurin vaimo sanoi ja Leipuri hieroi vaivaantuneena niskaansa.

Tino katsoi silloin vakavana Leipuriin.

"Minä olen parantanut sinut kokonaan. Et sairastu enää samaan tautiin, jos nyt jätät alkoholin pois", Tino sanoi, "Mutta jos edelleen jatkat näin, minä en ensikerralla ehkä saakaan sinua parannetuksi. Älä aiheuta perheellesi ja ystävillesi enää huolta"

Sanat näyttivät uponneen Leipuriin hyvin, sillä hän painoi päänsä alas häpeillen.

"Lupaan Tino. Jätän juomisen. Se voi olla aluksi vaikeaa, mutta lupaan tehdä sen!"

Hänen vaimonsa hymyili onnellisena ja halasi miestään. Tino hymyili tyytyväisenä ja söi keittonsa loppuun. Saatuaan ruokaa, lämpö alkoi palautua Tinon kehoon ja heidän siinä rupatellessa kuulumisia, Tino luopui lopulta peitteistään ja vetäisi paitansa takaisin päälleen. Tino oli hyvin tietoinen Berwaldista hänen takanaan ja sen vuoksi nousi ylös sohvalta kiireesti. Hän lähti nopeasti kohti ulko-ovea.

"Tulen takaisin kyllä", Tino vakuutti, kun leipurin perhe yritti estää häntä lähtemästä, "Minun pitää vain saada hetkeksi raikasta ilmaa."

Sen turvin Tino kiirehti ulos takaovesta, sillä etuovea kansoitti aika varmasti vielä koko kylä. Tino paineli aina Mathiaksen perheen aitalle asti, kun hänet vetäistiin pysähdyksiin. Tino tiesi katsomattakin, kuka hänet oli pysäyttänyt.

"Tino…"

.

.

.

.

**Toivottavasti tykkäsitte ja toivottavasti ei ole ihan hirveästi vvirheitnä =)**

**Feli-Chan: Juu, en tykkää riidoista )= Niitä on tarpeeksi siinä toisessa maailmassa. Hauskempaa kun kaikki on sovussa =3  
>anonyymi: Jee =D Eilda fani! Jaa juu, kyllä siitä juhlasta on aikas lailla suunnitelmia =3 Mutta Mathiaksen kohtalosta voi moni pettyä. Sille on suunnitelmissa vähän muuta, kuin mitä voisi luulla =)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Heippa :)  
>Sori että on kestänyt niin kauan x| Mun koneelleni tapahtui jotain. Se kuoli. Kesti kauan saada se huoltoon ja sitten kesti kauan saada diagnoosi siitä. Ja korjaaja sanoi että sitä ei saa kuntoon.<br>Ostin eilen uuden läppärin.  
>Tämä on ihan erilainen ;A;<br>Vasta nyt pääsin päivittämään…**

.

.

Tino kääntyi katsomaan Berwaldia, joka ei ollut irrottanut otettaan hänen kädestään, vaan katsoi Tinoa suoraan silmiin.

"Hei Berwald…", Tino sanoi hiljaa ja hymyili vaisusti.

Berwald katsoi Tinoa yhä ja Tino käänsi katseensa vaivalloisena alas. Hän ei halunnut kohdata Berwaldin katsetta, joka kieli kaipauksesta ja toivosta.

"Mukava nähdä sinua…", Berwald sanoi.

"Samoin… miten olet toipunut?"

"Hyvin…"

Tino vaihtoi painoa jalallaan. Tämä keskustelu ei alkanut hyvin.

"Tuotaa… pitäisi kai palata takaisin…" Tino sanoi ja otti askeleen eteenpäin mennäkseen Berwaldin ohi, mutta Berwald piti häntä lujasti kiinni kädestä ja esti noidan pakoaikeet.

"Odota…", metsästäjä sanoi ja Tino jäi paikoilleen, "Ihan kohta kylässä pidetään juhlat. Tiedät sen varmaan jo."

Tino nyökkäsi.

"Tule sinne minun kanssani", Berwald pyysi.

Tino kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Eikö Berwald voinut vain antaa periksi? Se olisi kaikille parhaaksi.

"Berwald en minä…"

"Älä sano ei. Minä en halua sinne kenenkään muun kanssa. Vain sinun", Berwald sanoi ja hän nosti kätensä Tinon kasvoilla sujauttaakseen Tinon oljenkultaisen hiuksen tämän korvan taakse.

Tino tunsi punan nousevan kasvoilleen ja varoi katsomasta Berwaldia.

Koko kylä pakersi seuraavat kaksi viikkoa ahkerasti, jokaisen odottaessa innoissaan lähestyvää juhlaa. Leipurin toivottua hänet nähtiin vaimonsa ja poikansa kanssa tekemässä valtavia määriä ruokaa ja heidän apunaan oli teurastaja perheineen. Berwald tapasi tuon vakavan lihanleikkaajan ja tunsi heti hengenheimolaisuutta. Mikom oli juteltuaan sopinut Berwaldin kanssa lihahinnoista ja Berwald oli painunut sen jälkeen metsään. Hän pysyi joen oikealla puolella tällä kertaa.

Kylässä liikkui myös harvinainen vieras. Tino tuli nyt lähes joka päivä kylään auttamaan juhlan ja Mei kulkivat hänen mukanaan innokkaana. Tino kävi Eildan luona auttamassa viiniköynnöksiä kasvamaan ja Mei nauroi ihmeissään ja ihastuksissaan köynnöksen kiemurrellessa tukikeppiä pitkin ylös. Elizabeta raahasi Tinon vaatturin puotiinsa luvaten saada hänelle uuden puvun valmiiksi juhliin mennessä. Tino myös istuskeli ison tammen varjossa kertomassa tarinoita kylän pienimmille, vaikka paikalle ilmestyi välillä vanhempaakin väkeä.

"Ja se haltija oli piirritetty. Kaksi jättiläistä olisi syönyt sen suihinsa, ellen minä olisi sattunut paikalle!" Tino sanoi dramaattisesti, "Minä kutsuin paikalle tuhat nokkijakäkeä ja ne hyökkäsivät niiden kahden ilkeän jättiläisen kimppuun. Ne hätääntyivät ja pakenivat peloissaan raivokasta lintuparvea ja haltija pelastui. Haltija antoi minulle kiitollisuuden osoituksena tämänj!"

Tino näytti lapsiparvelle nahkaista rannekorua, johon oli kiinnitetty kaunis vaaleansininen kivi. Lapset haukkoivat henkeään ja tuijottivat kiveä suurella kunnioituksella.

"Tino kerro lisää!" pikkuinen tyttö huokaisi ja muutkin lapset nostivat katseensa toiveikkaana ylös.

"Kyllä tarinat saavat nyt riittää tältä päivältä. Alkaa olla illallisaika ja teitä odotetaan varmaan jo takaisin. Toin jokaiseen taloon tänä aamuna nipun ruohosipulia.", Tino lisäsi, kun lapset aikoivat vastustaa.

"Kaikilleko?", punapäinen poika kysyi ja nousi salamana ylös.

Tino nyökkäsi ja lapset hihkuivat innosta ja nousivat nopeasti ylös. Pari kävi halaamassa Tinoa hyvästiksi, mutta useimmilla oli niin kiire syömään, että he vain juoksivat pientä rinnettä alas ja katosivat talojensa sisään. Tino hymyili ja korjasi raukeana asentoaan, mutta hätkähti käden yllättäen laskeutuessa hänen olalleen.

"Haltioita ja jättiläisiä vai?" Mathias sanoi suu leveässä virneessä. Hänen mukanaan tulleet Kaoru ja Elizabeta istuivat Tinon viereen ja Mathias kellahti selälleen imemään heinänkortta.

"No ei aivan",Tino nauroi, "Jättiläiset olivat oikeasti kaupungin sotilaita ja heltija ennustajaeukko, jonka he aikoivat sulkea tyrmään pakanuuden harjoittamisesta. Koru on kaunis, mutta taikavoimaton."

He istuivat ja katselivat auringon viimeisiä säteitä lämpimän tuulen hengen heiluttaessa heidän hiuksiaan.

"Upea auringonlasku, vain mitä?" Elizabeta sanoi hymyillen ja Tinokin yhtyi hymyyn katsellessaan kultaisen ja punaisen väriä taivaalla. Hän vilkuili hieman ympärilleen etsien erästä tiettyä henkilöä.

"Onko Berwald vielä metsässä?"

Berwald oli tehnyt kovasti töitä, mutta pitäessään vapaata, hän oli viettänyt kaiken aikansa Tinon kanssa. Tino oli pelännyt sen olevan hankalaa, mutta se pelko oli osoittautunut turhaksi. He juttelivat juhlan valmisteluista, kasveista, kyläläisistä,Berwaldin metsästysretkistä ja unohtuivat välillä keskustelemaan tuntikausiksi.

Mathias naurahti ja sanoi sitten vinoilevaan sävyyn:

"Taitaa kohta tulla. Onko ikävä?"

Tino punastui ja käänsi päänsä pois närkästyneenä.

"Miksi ihmeessä olisi? Näin hänet juuri aamulla",noita mutisi ja Mathias vaihtoi merkitseviä katseita Kaorun ja Elizabetan kanssa.

Elizabeta siirtyi Tinon toiselle puolelle ja niin, että he olivat kasvokkain.

"Miksi et vain ryhdy kumppaneiksi Berwaldin kanssa? Te olisitte loistava pari. Berwald palvoo sinua! Ja minusta näyttää siltä, että sinullakin on jotain tunteita häntä kohtaan…", hän huudahti Tinon ilmeen vakavoituessa.

"Niin minä tunnenkin…", Tino myönsi tuijotellen kaukaisuuteen.

Mathias haukkoi henkeään ja oli tukehtua oljenkorteensa. Kaoru taputteli häntä selkään samalla, kun loi Tinoon kerkeän katseen.

"No sittenhän…!" Elizabeta aloitti innoissaan, mutta Tino nosti kätensä keskeyttääkseen tämän.

"Sinä et ymmärrä Eli", hän huokaisi, "En ole koskaan ajatellut tällaista vaihtoehtoa ja se pelottaa minua… Kerroin teille että odotan veljeäni Ivania. No, se on ollut tähän asti ainoa suunnitelmani. Odottaa häntä ja kun hän viimein tulee, suunnitella tulevaisuutta vasta sitten. Ole aloillasi ja odota Ivania. Selkeä suunnitelma… Mutta sitten tuli Berwald ja yhtäkkiä kaikki muuttui! Yhtäkkiä hän haluaa osaksi elämääni! Yhtäkkiä huomaan haluavani muuttaa suunnitelmiani. Minun kuuluu odottaa veljeäni! Se on minun tarkoitukseni täällä…"

Kaikki neljä nuorta olivat hiljaa, kunnes Kaoru rikkoi hiljaisuuden.

"Mutta eikö veljesi tahtoisi sinun olevan onnellinen?"

"Kyllä, tietenkin!"Tino tiuskaisi.

Ivan oli aina asettanut Tinon etusijalle kaikessa. Elizabeta laskikätensä Tinon kädelle ja katsoi tätä lempeästi hymyillen.

"Siinä tapauksessa… Pyri onnellisuuteen. Ja jos Berwald tekee sinut onnelliseksi, älä anna hänen enää odottaa vaan kerro hänelle! Hän jumaloi sinua Tino. Hän ymmärtää varmasti."

Tino oli pitkään hiljaa ja mietti Elizabetan ja Kaorun sanoja. Ivan oli aina sanonut, että kunhan Tino olisi onnellinen, hänen sydämessään olisi rauha. Ymmärtäisiköhän Ivan? Ymmärtäisiköhän hän, kuinka riistävältä Tinosta tuntui olla yksin. Aina vain yksin. Tino hymyili hieman haikeana ja teki päätöksensä.

"Huomenna", Tino kuiskasi melkein kuulumattomasti.

"Mitä?"

"Huomenna ovat juhlat", Tino sanoi ja hymyili ujosti, "Hänhän pyysi minua seurakseen"

Elizabetan ja Mathiaksen kasvot säteilivät riemusta ja Kaoru taputti Tinoa rohkaisevasti olalle. Mathias ja Elizabeta juhlivat yhä Tinon päätöstä Tinon ja Kaorun noustessa. Kaorun vanhemmat Takato ja Qiuju olivat pyytäneet Tinon illalliselle ja Mei oli tullut hakemaan poikia. Mei heittäytyi Tinon syliin ja noita silitti tytön pitkiä tummia hiuksia.

"Hei Mei. Oletko nukkunut hyvin?" hän kysyi Mathiaksen ja Elizabetan noustessa ruohomättäältä.

"Olen! Näin viime yönä unta, että Yang-velitoi matkaltaan minulle lahjan!" Mei sanoi iloisesti.

"Mitä sinä sait?" Kaoru kysyi ja otti sisartaan kädestä kiinni.

"En ehtinyt nähdä", Mei sanoi ja Tino ja Kaoru naurahtivat.

He laskeutuivat alas rinnettä ja erosivat sitten Mathiaksesta ja Elizabetasta mennäkseen illalliselle.

"Sanon Berwaldille rakkaitta terveisiä sinulta!" Mathias vielä huusi ja Tino käänsi päänsä naama punaisena häntä kohti.

"Uskallakin Mathias!"

.

.

.**  
>Ja näin Tinoa kiusataan tänään =)<br>Yritin saada Tinon epävarmuuden ja ahdingon paremmin esille, sillä Tinon suhde veljeensä ja Berwaldiin on hankala. Tino rakastaa veljeään syvästi ja on toivonut yli kymmenen vuotta, että tapaisi hänet taas, mutta Berwaldiin kohdistuva romanttinen rakkaus sotkee hänen mieltään ja sen vuoksi hänen on ollut hankala käsitellä Berwaldiin kohdistuvia tunteitaan.  
>Olen myös todella yllättynyt reaktiosta, jonka Mathiaksesta heittämäni kommentti aiheutti =D Älkää huoliko, Mathiakselle ei tapahdu mitään tässä tarinassa ;)<strong>

**Liibooboo: Kiitos =D Kuvittelin koko verenseisauttamisen upeasti omassa mielessäni ja on kiva kuulla, että lopputulos oli hyvä =)  
>.MINSelkis: Voin sanoa, että Kikun ja Tinon kohtausta oli ihana kirjoittaa x)<br>Feli-Chan: Aaw! Kiitoksia 3  
>anonyymiEildafani: Se on vaikea nimi ='D<br>some1: Minä punastun /v/ Kiitoksia. Jos noitajutuista olet kiinnostunut, niin täältä olen löytänyt vaikka kuinka paljon materiaalia: Oikea aarrearkku!  
>Aniya: Romanssia saa odottaa ensilukuun. Olen jo kirjoittanut sen, mutta se on vasta käsinkirjoitettuna kiroileva siili vihkossa tietokoneettomuuteni takia, joten menee jonkin aikaa kirjoittaa se koneelle. Mutta voin sanoa, että jessus sentään sitä oli mahtava kirjoittaa! Party time!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Moi!  
>Nopea päivitys hyvitykseksi pitkäaikaiseen poissaolooni (kuuluuko nuo kirjoittaa yhteen?)! Tiedän juu, edellinen oli lyhyt ja niin on tämäkin, mutta kun tykkään jättää asiat tiettyyn kohtaan ja… Seuraava tulee olemaan pitempi! Lupaan sen!<strong>

.

.

Mies kulki ripein askelin tienvartta pitkin ja iloinen koira hyppeli hieman hänen edellään pitäen kymmenkunta lammasta kurissa. Paimen vihelteli ja äkkäsi sitten ojan toisella puolella olevalla kivellä istuvan miehen. Miehellä oli musta huppu päässään, joka peitti hänen kasvonsa. Paimen oli ohittamassa kummallisen miehen, kun tämä yhtäkkiä puhkesi puhumaan.

"Onko tässä lähellä kylää?"

Paimen osoitti takanaan kohoavia vuoria.

"Noiden vuorten solassa on yksi. Jos lähdet nyt, olet aamulla perillä. Tänä iltana siellä on juhlat. Harmi ettet ehdi niihin."

Huppupäinen mies kallisti päätään hieman.

"Juhlat?"

"Niin. He ovat valmistelleet niitä monta viikkoa. Siellä tulee olemaan upea kokko, paljon hyvää ruokaa ja juomaa. Myös musiikkia ja tanssia. Ja voi pojat! Eräs todella upea laulaja esiintyy siellä", paimen innostui ja vaipui hetkeksi muistoihinsa hymyillen autuaasti.

"Onko laulaja tunnettu?" mies tiedusteli paikaltaan kiveltä.

"Ei. Hän asuu kai kylän lähellä ja esiintyy vain kerran vuodessa siinä tietyssä juhlassa. Olin toissa vuonna kuuntelemassa häntä.Jos en olisi naimisissa, olisin kosinut sitä poikaa silloin ja siinä!" paimen nauroi iloisesti ja lähti sitten jatkamaan matkaansa harmitellen, ettei päässyt itse juhliin.

Hupullinen mies nousi paimenen kadotessa näkyvistä ja kääntyi vuoria kohti. Hän otti medaljongin kaulastaan ja avasi sen. Mies katsoi sisällä olevaa kuvaa ja huokaisi sitten laittaen sen takaisin piiloon viittansa suojaan.

"Ei se kuitenkaan ole oikea…"

Tino ojensi kylän porteilla oleville vahdeille korin ruokaa tullessaan kylän laitaan. Vuorossa olevat vahdit pääsisivät juhlimaan vasta paljon myöhemmin vahdin vaihdon jälkeen.

"Kiitos Tino. Sinua odotellaankin jo", vahti vinkkasi silmäänsä ja tosiaan!

Portin toisella puolella Berwald nojaili puuhun hermostuneen oloisena. Metsästäjällä oli upea punainen takki, jonka kaulus ulottui aina miestä leukaan asti. Jalassaan hänellä oli mustat housut ja puoleen väliin säärtä ulottuvat ruskeat saapikkaat. Huomatessaan Tinon, hänen silmänsä säkenöivät innosta ja Tino hymyili suloisesti tarttuessaan käteen, jota hänelle tarjottiin.

"Näytät upealta", Berwald kommentoi taluttaessaan Tinoa kohti kylän aukiota, jonne oli pystytetty lava soittajille ja valtava kokko, joka sytytettäisiin vasta myöhemmin.

Elizabeta oli edellisenä päivänä antanut Tinolle hänen asunsa valmiina. Vaaleat haaremihousut ja yön musta pitkä paita olivat selvästi Elizabetan käsialaa. Paitaan oli kirjailtu satoja hopeisia pieniä helmiä hihoihin ja helmaan, ja niiden ansiosta paidan hihat loistivat soihtujen tuomassa valossa pimeässä illassa kuin tähtiryppäät.

Aukio oli jo täynnä tanssivia ja ilakoivia ihmisiä ja Berwald ja Tino sukelsivat joukkoon. Berwald ei muistanut koskaan olleensa yhtä upeissa juhlissa. Hänen oman kotikylänsä juhlat olivat aina olleet hyvin vakavat ja hän ei ollut viihtynyt niissä kovinkaan hyvin. Näissä juhlissa ei näkynyt jälkeäkään ikävästä. Kaikkialla oli iloisen väristä ja musiikki oli myös villiä ja nopeatahtista. Illan muuttuessa myöhäiseksi, Tino ilmoitti musiikin yli menevänsä käymään jossain ja jätti Berwaldin Kaorun, Mathiaksen, Mein ja Elizabetan seuraan. Myös Gilbert oli paikalla tiukasti Elizabetaan tarrautuneena. Berwald katseli suuntaa johon Tino oli kadonnut ja huomasi sitten väkijoukon hiljentyvän. Tino kiipesi portaita puulavalle ja tervehti soittajia iloisesti.

"Laulaako hän?" Berwald kysyi ihmeissään. Tino oli tuntunut ujostelevan laulamistaan ollessaan mökissään Berwaldin kanssa.

"Kerran vuodessa musiikin kanssa. Ikimuistoisia hetkiä", Mathias kuiskasi ja hiljeni sitten Mein hyssytellessä häntä.

Soittajat aloittivat hitaan kappaleen ja Tino alkoi laulaa kauniilla soljuvalla äänellään. Berwald katsoi Tinoa lumoontuneena ja toivoi hartaasti, että tämä suostuisi parien tanssiin hänen kanssaan, kun sen aika tulisi. Lavalla seisova noita lauloi elämän ihanuudesta, kauniista kesäöistä ja kuun jumalattarien heille luomasta taiasta. Tinon ääni kantoi kauas ja kaikki kyläläiset huojuivat unelmissaan kuunnelleen siron miehen suloista ja toivoa täynnä olevaa ääntä.

"Ja kerran vielä, me astumme veneeseen, joka kantaa meidät kuun valtakuntaan ja olemme siellä, missä kaikki kohtaa…", Tino lopetti laulunsa ja nosti kätensä ylös kuin ottaakseen vastaan jumalilta saapuvan lahjan.

Suosion osoitukset olivat hurjat ja Tino kumarsi väkijoukolle ja laskeutui alas lavalta. Hän huomasi monella naisella olevan kyyneleet silmissä. Hän ymmärsi heitä hyvin. Laulu oli todella kaunis ja täynnä suuria tunteita. Hän puikkelehti häntä kehuvan väen lävitse etsien ystäviään ja äkkäsi sitten Berwaldin ja Mathiaksen pitkät hahmot päiden meren seassa. Kun hän pääsi heidän luokseen, soittajat aloittivat taas villimpää kappaletta. Berwald hymyili noidalle ja kosketti sormillaan hellästi miehen poskea.

"Sinä olet kuin taivaalta tipahtanut tähti. Niin kaunis…", metsästäjä huokaisi ja Tino tunsi punastuvansa.

Berwald veti kuitenkin nopeasti kätensä pois kunnioittaen Tinon omaa tilaa. Tino hymyili ja otti tätä kädestä kiinni. Berwald näytti yllättyneeltä, mutta ilahtuneelta ja he katselivat tanssivaa joukkoa yhdessä muiden kanssa. Elizabeta ja Gilbert lähtivät tanssijoiden joukkoon seuraavan kappaleen alkaessa ja muut katselivat heidän peräänsä.

"On suoranainen ihme, etteivät he ole jo menneet naimisiin!" Mei sanoi ja huokaisi katsoessaan nuorta paria.

"Odota vaan Mei. Kyllä Gil kohta rohkenee kysyä hänen kättään. Gilbert vain hieman arkailee Elin isää", Kaoru sanoi ja Mathias nauroi.

"Jos ei muuten, niin Elizabeta ilmaantuu pian Mikomin eteen ja pyytää tältä Gilbertin kättä!"

Kaikki nauroivat ja söivät ja joivat lisää. Ilta kului iloisissa ja leppoisissa tunnelmissa. Kun pienemmät oli laitettu nukkumaan ja Tino ja muut olivat joutuneet todistamaan Kikun ja Mein riitaa  
>("MINÄ OLEN JO KUUDENTOISTA!"<p>

"SINÄHÄN ET OSALLISTU PARIEN TANSSIIN!"

"EN AIKONUTKAAN, MUTTA NYT TAIDAN!")  
>kokko viimein sytytettiin. Arthur sytytti sen ja se roimahti yötaivaalle villinä ja tulisena. Juhlijoiden joukosta kuului ihastuneita huudahduksia ja kiihtynyttä puheensorinaa. Kokon sytyttäminen oli merkki.<p>

"Parien tanssi alkaa…", Berwald sanoi katsellessaan yöhön sinkoilevia kipunoita.

"Osaatko askeleet?" Tino kysyi hänen vierestään.

"Mitä? Ai… kyllä. Kyllä osaan…", Berwald aloitti hämmentyneenä.

Tino hymyili hänelle ja otti tätä molemmista käsistä kiinni.

"Tanssitaanko?"

Muuta ei tarvittu.

He riensivät muiden parien joukkoon koko luokse ja lukitsivat katseensa toisiinsa soittajien aloittaessa parien tanssin kappaleen. Tanssi alkoi ja maailmassa ei ollut enää mitään muuta kuin Berwald. Tuli hohkasi kokosta tanssijoihin ja musiikki johdatteli tulisena heidät rakkauden, kiihkon ja omistautuneisuuden ihanaan huolettomuuteen.

Kädet puristautuivat hiuksiin nykäisten leikkisästi ja huulet koskettivat kaulaa maistaen. Merkiten kuuluvansa sylissään olevalle täysin. Estoitta. Lantio painui toista vasten ja kädet kietoutuivat rinnalle. Vieressä leimuava tuli humallutti tanssijat kuumuudellaan. Pää painautui lähelle toista hamuten ja etsien.

Suudelma.

Kaikki syttyi uuteen roihuun.

Pienet eleet lupailivat tulevaa. Onnea… kiihkoa. Elämän kultaisia hetkiä. Huolet ja murheet olivat painuneet kauimmaiseen paikkaan ajatuksissa. Lukittu pois. Unohdettu. Vain tanssilla, musiikilla, tulella ja toisella oli väliä. Kaikki oli mahdollista! Mitään ei oltu vielä saavutettu kokonaan. Tie kulki edessä ja tämän tanssin aikana monen tie yhtyisi toisen tiehen.

Käsi tarttui käteen. Huulet painuivat toisia vasten. Lupauksia.

Pian Tino huomasi juoksevansa käsi kädessä Berwaldin kanssa yössä. He olivat livahtaneet kylää ympäröivän aidan raosta ja juoksivat nyt nauraen viljapellossa. Ruiskukat aaltoilivat yön keveässä tuulessa ja heidän hengityksensä muuttui raskaaksi. Aitan seinän tullessa vastaan, Berwald painoi Tinon sitä vasten ja suuteli tätä ahnaasti. Jutella ehtisi myöhemmin. Tino ujutti kätensä Berwaldin hiuksiin ja äännähteli suloisesti Berwaldin hivuttaessa hänen paitaansa pois. He kompuroivat sivuttain, yrittäen löytää ovea ja vihdoin Tinon käsi osui aitan hakaan ja he romahtivat sisälle heinien sekaan. Tino ei enää muistanut, miksi hän oli ollut niin tätä vastaan. Hän halusi juuri nyt vain koskea ja tuntea Berwaldia ja hän tiesi toisen miehen haluavan samaa. Mikään ei estänyt heitä antautumasta täysin toinen toiselleen.

.

.

.

**Ulalalaa! Kirjoittaisin mielelläni hieman eroottisempaa, mutta en ole oikein sinut asian kanssa, että kirjoittaisin suomeksi jotain eroa… Liikaa M tason englannin kielistä fanficciä… Curse you! Ehkä joskus… ='D**

**Some1: Huomasin että jostain syystä rakas fanfiction sivumme on jättänyt pois sen blogin osoitteen. Ei sitten! Sen voi kyllä löytää googlesta tällä hakusanalla Noidankoto. Se on Blogspottiin tehty blogi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Moi!  
>Uusi osa =D Sain kirjoitettua sen näin pian! Mulla alkoi tänään kesätyöt. Aivan ihanaa herätä aamuisin varttia vaille viisi ja lähteä haravoimaan golfradan bunkkereita! Ja tuo ei ollut edes sarkasmia! Koska tän kesän työt hakkaa mennen tullen viime kesän. Kaksi kuukautta kirkossa istumista odottaen että joku tulisi ja olisi kiinnostunut kuulemaan sen historiasta… Voitte uskoa, niitä ei ollut paljon… Mutta koska menen aikaisin, pääsen aikaisin ja sain sen varjolla kirjoitettua tämän uuden osan! Lukemaan siis =D<strong>

.

.

Tino heräsi tuntien olonsa lämpimäksi ja hyvin tyytyväiseksi. Hän avasi silmänsä raukeana ja meinasi huutaa sitten säikähdyksestä nähdessään Berwaldin edessään silmät auki ja katselemassa häntä. He olivat kietoutuneet toisiinsa ja Berwald veti Tinoa lähemmäs tämän nyt ollessa hereillä.

"Huomenta", hän sanoi hymynkare huulillaan.

"Hu-huomenta…", Tino vastasi tuntien poskiensa kuumenevan.

Hän muisti kaiken edellisestä yöstä. Kaiken. Tino painoi päänsä vasten Berwaldin rintaa ja sulki silmänsä nolostuneena. He olivat menettäneet täysin itsehillintänsä.

"_Voi eeeeei! Kuinka moni näki meidän lähtevän juhlasta? He tietävät taatusti!"_, Tino ajatteli Berwaldin silittäessä hänen selkäänsä hellästi.

Berwald tunsi olonsa onnellisemmaksi kuin koskaan. Tino oli pyytänyt omasta tahdostaan häntä parien tanssiin. He olivat viettäneet yhdessä yön ja nyt Tino kuului kokonaan hänelle! Vai kuuluiko?

Berwald kohottautui kyynervarsiensa varaan ja Tino avasi silmänsä tuntiessaan Berwaldin liikkuvan. Hän katsoi metsästäjää kysyvästi ja Berwaldin teki mieli vain vajota takaisin alas ja suudella pienempää miestä. Nyt kuitenkin oli aika saada joihinkin kysymyksiin vastauksia.

"Tino… Tuota… Oliko viime öinen sinulle vain… tai siis…", Berwald hapuili sanoissaan, "Kun se oli minulle… äh…"

Miksi hän oli niin huono sanoissa? Miksi?

"Minä rakastan sinua"

Berwaldin pää singahti katsomaan Tinoa. Noita istui nyt pystyssä ja hymyili suloisesti alas Berwaldia kohti. Metsästäjä kohottautui hitaasti ylös kädet koholla ja kaappasi sitten Tinon syliinsä. Hän puristi tätä lujaa ja Tinokin kietoi käsivartensa miehen ympärille. Hän myhäili ja silitti pitemmän miehen vaaleita hiuksia. Berwald ei liikkunut vähään aikaan, vaan vain ihmetteli onneaan. Vanhat ihmiset olivat oikeassa parien tanssista. Se selvensi kaiken.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua", Berwald sanoi ääni vavahdellen onnesta.

"Tiedän", Tino naurahti ja suuteli Berwaldin huulia pehmeästi.

He jakoivat hetken suudellen toisiaan ja hapen alkaessa tuntua tarpeelliselta, he lopulta päästivät irti. Berwald katseli Tinoa ja silitti tämän poskea, jolloin Tino laski kätensä metsästäjän käden päälle ja painautui kosketukseen.

Ulkoa kuuluva kolahdus sai heidät melkein hyppäämään irti nahoistaan ja he katsahtivat äkkiä ovelle ja sitten toisiinsa ennen kuin he nappasivat vaatteensa ja pakenivat korkean heinäkasan taakse. Berwald veti Tinon syliinsä ja painoi kätensä tämän suun eteen, kun noita päästi kuuluvan hengähdyksen. He kurkistelivat heinien takaa, kun ovi avattiin ja he näkivät Mathiaksen isän astuvan sisään.

"_Ei voi olla totta…"_, Berwald ajatteli ja hänen teki mieli sekä nauraa että potkaista itseään, _"Kaikista kylän aitoista, me osuimme juuri isäntäperheeni aittaan!"_

Piilottelijat katselivat kun isäntä laski pasi tyhjää pulloa aitan hyllyille ja lähti sitten vihellellen pois. Ovensuussa hän kuitenkin pysähtyi ja katsoi ympärilleen, kuin olisi kuullut jotain, mutta kohautti sitten olkiaan ja astui ulos auringonpaisteeseen.

Berwald laski kätensä Tinon suun edestä ja he purskahtivat sitten nauruun säikähdyksestä. Olisi ollut kamalaa jäädä kiinni Mathiaksen isälle! Naurun aiheuttama väristys pani heidät hyvin tietoiseksi heidän vähäisestä vaatetuksestaan ja he nousivat nopeasti ylös pukeutuakseen uudelleen.

"Näkyykö ketään?" Tino kuiskasi Berwaldin kurkistaessa aitan ovesta ulos.

"EI ketään. Mennään", Berwald sanoi ja tarttui Tinoa kädestä.

He livahtivat ulos aitasta ja juoksivat takaisin kylän aidan luokse koko ajan vilkuilen ympärilleen ettei heitä vain huomattaisi. He puikahtivat aidan raosta, joka johti ison puskan taakse. Lapset leikkivät siellä usein ja olivat näyttäneet Tinolle aukon aidassa. Tino ja Berwald huokaisivat helpotuksesta, että paikka oli tyhjä ja että lapset leikkivät juuri jossain muualla.

"Nähdään sen ison tammen luona kohta", Tino kuiskasi Berwaldille ja he suutelivat kiihkeästi, ennen kuin Tino livahti puskan toiselta puolelta pois.

Berwald odotti hetkisen ja lähti sitten vastakkaiseen suuntaan. He olivat sopineet, että Berwald menisi käymään Mathiaksen perhee luona näyttäytymässä. Hän ja Tino olivat sopineet peitetarinaksi, että he olivat yksinkertaisesti nukahtaneet viinin vaikutuksesta. Berwald naurahti ajatellessaan mitä isäntä ja Eilda sanoisivat, jos hän kertoisi totuuden. Vanha väki oli hieman herkkä sellaisissa asioissa kuin esiaviollinen seksi. Metsästäjä kolkutti Mathiaksen perheen oveen ja astui sisään. Muut olivat istumassa pöydän ääressä ja kohottivat katseensa Berwaldin tullessa tupaan.

"Huomenta. Missäs sitä ollaan remuttu koko yö?" Eilda kysyi, muka vihaisena, mutta tämän suupieliä nyki.

Eilda oli hyvin leppoisa kaitsija ja Berwald piti siitä, ettei tämä ollut niin tiukka hänen asioistaan.

"Liikaa viiniä", Berwald selitti ja asettui pöydän ääreen syömään jotain, "Tuli nukuttua ulkona"

Isäntä päästi remakan naurun, mutta Mathias katsoi häntä epäuskoisena. Berwald näytti viatonta naamaa ja otti lisää ruokaa. Syötyään, hän kiitti Eildaa ja ilmoitti menevänsä happihypylle.

"Nukkunut yön ulkona ja vieläkin tarvitsee lisää happea…", isäntä pudisteli päätään ja palasi piippunsa pariin.

Berwald kiiruhti tammea päin jännitys ja odotus kasvaen rinnassaan. Tullessaan tammen luokse, Tino oli jo paikalla ja hymyili iloisesti nähdessään tämän. Noita vilkaisi ympärilleen ja kun kukaan ei nähnyt, hän veti Berwaldin puun toiselle puolelle vaihtaakseen hänen kanssaan lämpimät terveiset. Berwald kietoi kätensä noidan ympärille ja veti tämän kasvot lähelleen suudellen ahnaasti miehen huulia. Tino hymyili vasten toisen huulia ja halasi Berwaldia tiukasti.

"Minä tiesin, että tässä oli koira haudattuna!"

Berwald ja Tino irrottautuivat toisistaan kuin salaman iskusta ja katsoivat äänen suuntaan. Mathias seisoi kädet lanteilla heidän vieressään ja hänen takanaan nauroi Elizabeta ja Gilbert. Kiini jäänyt pari punastui ja he tuijottelivat eri suuntiin vaivaantuneina Gilbertin yhä nauraessa kippurassa.

"No? Missä sitä eilen illalla oltiin? En oikein jaksa uskoa, että joit niin paljon viiniä sammuaksesi ulos!" Mathias tenttasi ja Berwald hieroi vaivaantuneena niskaansa.

"Miten niin? Minähän kerroin jo äsken…"

"Me tiedetään!" Elizabeta kiljahti ja hänen ja Gilbertin ilmeet olivat kiusoittelevat.

"Me nähtiin teidän luikahtavan Mathiaksen perheen aitasta aamulla!"Gilbert ilmoitti ja läimäytti Berwaldia selkään, "Hyvin tehty kamu!"

"Mitä!" Mathias huusi.

"Ja mistähän te sen tiedätte?" Tino kysyi punaisena.

"Helposti!" Gilbert nauroi, "Me oltiin juuri Elizabetan kanssa lähdössä siitä vastakkaisesta aitas- Au!"

Elizabeta oli mojauttanut häntä päähän voimalla ja hänen poskensa olivat aivan yhtä punaiset kuin Tinon ja Berwaldin.

"Kaikkea EI tarvitse kertoa!"

"Te olitte MEIDÄn aitassa!"

"Voi vitsit, kuinka moni muu on nähnyt meidät…"

"… "

Rauhoituttuaan, he istuivat viidestään tammen varjoon ja juttelivat juhlasta. Elizabeta pahoitteli sitä ettei Mathias ollut vieläkään päässyt osallistumaan parien tanssiin ("Kyllä minä vielä joskus löydän parin siihen!"). Gilbert yritti kysellä Tinolta ja Berwaldilta heidän yöstään ja hän aikoi myös kertoa omastaan, mutta Elizabeta vaiensi hänet pistävällä katseella. Gilbert tajusi oman parhaansa ja jätti heidän intiimielämänsä jakamatta.

"Te ja teidän parinne…", Mathias mutisi närkästyneenä ystäviensä niin leimuavalle rakkaudelle, "Sillä aikaa kun te olitte pistämässä pahnoja sekaisin, niin minä näin paljon mielenkiintoisia asioita!"

"Kuten mitä?" Elizabeta kysyi kiinnostuneena. Nainen oli pahinta luokkaa utelias ja hänen oli aina oltava asioista perillä.

"No… Ensinnäkin, Gilbert. Sinun veljesi päätti vihdoin kosia Felicianoa."

"MITÄ?" kaikki huusivat yhteen ääneen ja Mathias hymyili omahyväisesti saadessaan kertoa mehevät juorut.

"Jep jep. Olin mennyt vähän sivummalle…,liikaa viiniä,… ja näin tämän ah niin ihastuttavan hetken. Kohta vietetään siis häitä!"

Tino huomasi Elizabetan vilkaisevan Gilbertiä ja kääntävänsä katseensa sitten paljaisiin, sormustamattomiin käsiinsä. Tinon kävi sääli naista kohtaan ja toivoi, että Gilbertkin ottaisi pian veljestään mallia. Elizabeta ja Gilberthän olivat olleet jo vuosia yhdessä. Mathias ei ollut huomannut Elizabetan hiipunutta mielenkiintoa vaan jatkoi edelleen.

"Näin myös Feliksen ja Torisin tanssivan parien tanssissa. Kyllä arvaa missä he viettivät yön", Mathias sanoi vinkaten silmää.

Kaikki nauroivat. Toris oli myllärin poika, ja he toivoivat että Felis ja Toris olivat älynneet lähteä myllystä ajoissa pois.

"Onko muuta?" Gilbert kysyi pirteänä.

"No, kuulin Bellalta, että Arthur olisi viimein antanut perksi ja suostunut parien tanssiin Franciksen kanssa, mutta en ole aivan varma, sillä en nähnyt heitä. Toisaalta, en yhtään ihmettelisi, jos he olisivat päättäneet tanssia jossain yksityisemmässä paikassa. Tiedättehän te Arthurin", Mathias sanoi ja kohautti olkiaan.

Juuri silloin Francis ja kylän seppä Antonio ilmaantuivat näkyviin. He viittoivat ja viuhtoivat Gilbertiä tulemaan luokseen ja Gilbert painoi suukon Elizabetan huulille ennen kuin juoksi parhaiden ystäviensä luokse. Antonio näytti kysyvän jotain Gilbertiltä, joka pudisti päätään ja vilkaisi taakseen Elizabetaa. Sitten he lähtivät kävelemään poispäin. Tino katsoi kun Elizabeta jäi surullisena tuijottamaan rakkaansa perään ja huomasi sitten Tinon. Nainen hymyili haikeana ja pudisti päätään.

"En tiedä mitä ihmettä hän odottaa…", hän sanoi ja kietoi kätensä jalkojensa ympärille.

Tino halasi yhdellä kädellä ystäväänsä ja silitti tämän hiuksia.

"Kyllä hän vielä kosii. Hän on varmasti vain hermostunut ja pelkää isääsi", Tino lohdutti, "Hän rakastaa sinua Eli."

Elizabeta halasi tiukasti noitaa ja nousi sitten ylös vetäen Mathiaksen mukanaan.

"Me menemme nyt. Jatkakaa sitä, minkä me aiemmin keskeytimme, olkaa hyvä!" hän sanoi kasvot hymyssä ja alkoi taluttaa vastahakoista Mathiasta perässään. Tino ja Berwald katsahtivat toisiaan ja siirtyivät sitten lähemmäs toisiaan. Puun varjossa oli hyvä kuherrella ja Tino ja Berwald huomasivat arvostavansa hyvinkin paljon Elizabetan heille suomaa aikaa.

"Berwald…", Tino kuiskasi metsästäjän painaessa suudelmia siron miehen niskaan.

"Mm…?"

"Haluatko sinä… haluatko sinä kertoa muille? Tarkoitan perhettäsi toisessa kylässä…"

Berwald halusi sillä hetkellä montaa asiaa, mutta Tinon kysymys toi rypyn hänen otsalleen. Hän oli tiennyt alusta lähtien, että hänen vanhempansa eivät ikimaailmassa hyväksyisi Tinoa hänen kumppanikseen. Ei noitaa. He antaisivat hänet ilmi inkvisitiolle ennen kuin Berwald ehtisi lauseessaan loppuun esitellessään heitä. Berwald halasi Tinoa ja huokaisi raskaasti.

"Totta kai minä haluaisin, mutta he eivät ymmärtäisi… Tiedät minkälainen minäkin olin ensin sinua kohtaan", hän lisäsi pahoittelevan näköisenä.

Tino naurahti ontosti ja painoi päänsä Berwaldin rintaa vasten.

"Tuottaako se sinulle hankaluuksia, jos pidämme tämän salassa heiltä?"

"Minä muutin tänne ja aion elää täällä. Sinun kanssasi. He eivät tarvitse minua siellä. Minulla on kuule sisaruksia, jotka huolehtivat vanhemmistani", Berwald vakuutti ja suukotti Tinon otsaa.

He hymyilivät taas toisilleen ja painautuivat lähekkäin.

"Entä sinun veljesi? Mitä luulet hänen ajattelevan minusta, jos hän… kun hän ilmaantuu tänne", Berwald sanoi.

Hän ei vieläkään oikein jaksanut uskoa, että Ivan tulisi jonain päivänä kuten oli Tinolle luvannut, mutta hän ei halunnut alkaa kinata asiasta.

"En tiedä", Tino sanoi hymyillen, "Kun olimme vielä yhdessä, oli vielä niin pieni, etteivät tuollaiset asiat koskeneet meitä. Luulisin hänen olevan onnellinen, jos minäkin olen. Minä olisin ainakin onnellinen, jos hän löytäisi itselleen jonkun oman."

"Tietysti olisit. Sinä olet niin kiltti ihminen", Berwald sanoi ja he jatkoivat kuherteluaan tyytyväisinä.

Kun Ivan viimein tulisi, Tinolla olisi niin paljon kerrottavaa!

Äkkiä heidät keskeytettiin taas. Mathias ja Elizabeta olivat palanneet paikalle. He olivat hengästyneitä ja Tino ja Berwald katsoivat heitänärkästyneinä. Jo toisen kerran!

"Tulkaa katsomaan! Kylän porteille saapui juuri mies, joka on tosi komea, mutta näyttää olevan hieman heikossa kunnossa. Hän pyysi nähdä kylän parantajaa ja meidän kylässä se olet sinä Tino", Elizabeta sanoi ja Tino nousi heti ylös.

He lähtivät kiiruhtamaan Mathiaksen ja Elizabetan jäljessä kohti portteja. Berwald olisi halunnut ottaa Tinoa kädestä kiinni, mutta se olisi paljastanut heidät heti ja he olivat päättäneet yksissä tuumin pitää suhteensa salaisuutena vielä vähän aikaa. Tietysti se ei säilyisi sellaisena kovin kauaa, koska he eivät olleet ehtineet kieltää Gilbertiä levittämästä uutista. Heidän kumppanuutensa taisi olla jo kaikkien nuorten aikuisten korvissa sillä Tino tiesi, että Gilbert kertoisi Francikselle ja Antoniolle, Antonio kertoisi puolisolleen Lovinolle, Lovino kertoisi Ludvigille, Francis kertoisi Arthurille, Arthur kertoisi Kikulle, Kiku kertoisi Kaorulle ja niin edelleen. Kohta koko kylä tietäisi. Porteille oli kerääntynyt uteliaita ihmisiä, kun he lopulta pääsivät paikalle. Tino ja muut luovivat itsensä ihmisten ohi ja pysähtyivät nähdessään puunrungolla istuvan pitkän ja lihaksikkaan miehen.

Tämän harmaa hupullinen viittansa makasi hänen sylissään ja miehen kasvot olivat näkyvissä. Vaaleat, melkein hopeiset, hiukset kehystivät komeita ja haaveilevan näköisiä kasvoja ja hänen silmänsä olivat aivan samaa violetin sävyä kuin Tinon.

Mies kohotti päänsä kuullessaan terävän henkäisyn väkijoukosta. Hän katsoi suoraan Tinoon. Vieraan silmät revähtivät auki ja hän nousi nopeasti pystyyn pudottaen viittansa kiireessä maahan. Miehet tuijottivat toisiaan ja muut paikalle kokoontuneet tarkkailivat hämmentyneinä tilannetta.

Tinon silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä. Hän otti pari haparoivaa askelta. Mies kohotti molemmat kätensä Tinoa kohti ja hänen ilmeensä suli loistavaan ja helpottuneeseen hymyyn.

"Tino…"

Tino purskahti itkuun ja juoksi odottavien käsivarsien syliin.

"IVAN!"

.

.

.

**Ivaaaaaaan! Rakastavat isoveljet on ihania ;A; Ivan ressu on hieman rähjääntynyt reissussa, mutta kyllä se siitä nyt, kun se pääsi Tinon luo! Berwald saa tuta isoveljen tuomion myös =D Tämä osa oli aika lässynlääPusiPusiHaliHali, mutta oli välistä kiva kirjoittaa jotain tuollaista lovey dovey juttua =) **

**Aniya: Tosiaan! Englanniksi lukee vaikka mitä, mutta suomeksi… No.  
>Guest: Kiitos!<br>aphlotrspnsh98: Tässä jatko! Ja kiitoksia ihan hirveästi! =D  
>anonyymi Eildafan: Ooh! Minäkin haluan reissaamaan jonnekin! Porukat kävi Liettuassa ja äiti osti ihania kenkiä =D Ja Tinolla ja Berwaldilla on hyviä ystäviä, jotka kiusaamisen ohella välittää niistä =)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Moi!  
>Upouusi osa! Sain tehtyä viimein tämän =D On ollut niin paljon kaikkea, kun on ollut töitä ja viikonloput täynnä ja on pitänyt lukea ylioppilaskokeisiin ja kaikkea! Mä täytin myös viime eilen 19! 22.7 Wuhuu! Lukemaan olkaa hyvät!<strong>

.

.

Tino ja Ivan halasivat toisiaan kyynelten vieriessä heidän silmistään. Tino ei voinut uskoa sitä todeksi. Ivan oli vihdoin tullut! Hänen rakas isoveljensä oli palannut hänen luoksensa! Tino rutisti veljeään ja nyyhkytti tämän olkapäähän. He olivat vajonneet alas polvilleen ja Ivan irrottautui Tinosta katsoakseen rakkaan pikkuveljensä kasvoja. Tino nosti kätensä Ivanin poskille ja nauroi ilosta kyynelten edelleen valuen hänen poskilleen. Ivan oli samannäköinen kuin ennenkin. Vanhemman kyllä, mutta edelleen silti sama. Ivan hieroi peukalollaan Tinon poskea ja hymyili lämpimästi.

"Sinusta on tullut niin iso. Olet yhtä hurmaavan näköinen kuin äitimme", hän nauroi ja suuteli Tinon otsaa.

"Sinä olet edelleen iso minuun verrattuna", Tino nauroi myös ja he halasivat taas.

Berwald katseli syrjemmältä muiden paikalla olijoiden kanssa.

Ivan.

Tinon isoveli oli todellakin tullut! Hän ei voinut uskoa sitä todeksi. Ivan oli ihan oikeasti tullut Tinon luokse, niin kuin oli tälle luvannut. Berwald arvioi Ivania ja pani merkille, kuinka iso ja komea tämä oli. Olivatko kaikki noidat näin kauniita vai olivatko vain Tino ja Ivan poikkeustapauksia? Berwald hymyili nähdessään Ivanin silmien olevan samaa violetinsävyä kuin Tinonkin. Tino nauroi ja itki samaan aikaan ja Berwald huomasi olevansa iloinen, että Ivan tosiaan oli tullut. Se teki Tinon niin onnelliseksi

"Mitä sinä olet tehnyt? Oliko minut vaikea löytää? Tein ihan kuten käskit Ivan. Löysin tämän paikan ja pysyin täällä! Kyläläiset ovat todella mukavia! He pitävät minusta, vaikka olenkin noita. Tämä on paras mahdollinen paikka meille Ivan! On niin ihanaa nähdä sinut taas!"Tino pulisi ja moni kyläläinen naurahti lempeästi.

Ivan hymyili, mutta hänen äänensä oli vakava, kun hän puhui taas.

"Se on hienoa, mutta voisimmeko me etsiä jonkin rauhallisemman paikan puhua. Minulla on tärkeitä asioita keskusteltavana."

"Tietenkin! Mathias, voisimmeko jutella teillä?" Tino kysyi ja Mathias viittasi heitä tulemaan perässään.

Berwald kulki Mathiaksen vieressä ja Tino otti Ivania kädestä kiinni. Hän viittoi Kaorua, Elizabetaa ja Gilbertiä tulemaan mukaan. Hän tahtoi esitellä heidät kaikki veljelleen.

"Ihan kuin olisimme taas lapsia!" Ivan naurahti ja puristi Tinon kättä heidän kulkiessaan Mathiaksen talolle.

"Voi Ivan! Minä olen niin onnellinen! Pelkäsin, että sinulle oli tapahtunut jotain. Pelkäsin että et tulisi…", Tino tunnusti surullisen ja onnellisen välimaastossa.

"Minä en voisi koskaan jättää omaa pikkuveljeäni! Sinä olet ainoa asia tässä maailmassa jolla on väliä minulle!" Ivan sanoi ja suuteli Tinon otsaa taas.

Tinon hymy oli melkein liikaa Berwaldille, joka kurkki olkansa takaa veljeksiä. Hänen sisällään tuntui pieni mustasukkaisuuden pistos. He olivat kauan erossa olleita veljiä, joten oli luonnollista, että Tino ei huomioinut häntä ja keskittyi Ivaniin, mutta silti… Berwald olisi halunnut olla se henkilö, joka pitää Tinon kädestä kiinni ja suutelee tätä. Berwald kuitenkin antoi asian olla. He olivat läheisiä, veljeksiä herran tähden! Totta kai Tino huomioi häntä, koska he olivat olleet niin kauan pois toistensa luota. Tino ja Ivan halusivat olla toistensa lähellä, kertoa mitä olivat tehneet eronsa aikana ja luultavasti jutella magiasta. Hehän olivat molemmat noitia! Berwald vilkaisi taas Ivania. Tino oli heleä ja puhdas kuin kesäkukka, mutta Ivanissa tuntui olevan eräänlaista karskiutta ja juonittelua. Hän selvästi rakasti Tinoa, mutta Berwaldista tuntui siltä, kuin hän olisi nähnyt Ivanin silmien kaventuvan Tinon puhuessa kyläläisistä. Ivan olisi halunnut selvästi jutella kaksin Tinon kanssa, mutta Tinon takia suostunut menemään Mathiaksen perheen taloon rupattelemaan.

Berwaldista tuntui, että Ivan ei luottanut tavallisiin ihmisiin. Se tuntui oudolta, sillä Tino oli kertonut juuri Ivanin sanoneen hänelle, että ystävällisiä ja rauhallisia kyliä oli! Nyt Ivan vilkuili rauhattomana ympärilleen ja huomasi sitten Berwaldin tuijottavan. Metsästäjä käänsi nopeasti katseensa pois ja kirosi hiljaa mielessään. Milloin Tino aikoisi kertoa hänen ja Berwaldin suhteesta? Kun Tino oli jutellut Berwaldin kanssa ja kertonut veljestään, tämä oli kuvaillut tämän tosi lempeäksi ja rakastavaksi. Nyt Berwaldista tuntui, että Ivan kohteli veljeään hyvin eri tavoin kuin muita ihmisiä.

Mathias avasi talonsa oven ja päästi heidät sisään. Tino istutti Ivanin tuvan pöydän ääreen ja istuutui itsekin alas.

"No! Kerro nyt missä sinä olet ollut! Minä olen kaivannut sinua niin, että haluan kuulla kaiken", Tino sanoi ja Ivan hymyili veljelleen hymyä, joka ei yltänyt silmiin asti.

"Voi Tino… Kun sinä et tullutkaan silloin sinne tapaamispaikalle, minä en tiennyt mitä ajatella… Lähdin takaisin kylään ja he kertoivat mitä Buurisille oli käynyt. Vaikka hän oli niin hyvä meille, he syyttivät sinua! Kyläläiset sanoivat, että olivat hukuttaneet sinut jokeen…", Ivan sanoi ja hänen kätensä puristautuivat pöydän reunaan ja hänen sormenpäistään leiskahti pari mustaa kipinää ilmoille.

Berwald katsoi kummissaan Ivanin käsiä, mutta hänen ajatuksensa olivat Ivanin sanoissa. Kyllähän Tino oli usein kertonut miten häntä oli kohdeltu kaltoin ja hän tiesi, että noidat mestattaisiin, jos inkvisitio saisi heidät käsiinsä, mutta silti. Jotenkin Ivanin katkera puhe siitä, miten Tino oltiin yritetty tappaa lapsena, kauhistutti häntä. Tino itse ei ollut moksiskaan Ivanin puheista vaan katsoi tätä vakaasti.

"Minä en kuollut. He vain luulivat niin. Hyppäsin sillalta jokeen ja ajauduin veden alla monta kilometriä länteen päin. Onneksi olit joskus opettanut sen happiloitsun", Tino naurahti ontosti, "Siitä asti minä etsin kylää jossa voisin odottaa sinua, kuten käskit. Kuuden vuoden ajan kiertelin maita ja kaupunkeja. Tapasin muitakin noitia, mutta kuten arvaat varmaan, he eivät halunneet minua vaivakseen. Tulin tähän kylään neljä vuotta sitten ja asun mökissä tuon metsän keskellä."

"Onneksi olet turvassa…", Ivan huokaisi ja kiersi kätensä veljensä ympärille.

Elizabeta niiskautti ja Gilbert otti tämän kädestä kiinni. Kaoru tuijotti molempia noitia hyvin innoissaan ja Berwald mulkoili Ivania närkästyneenä.

"Kerro sinä nyt missä olet ollut!" Tino painosti ja Ivan huokaisi syvään ja nosti katseensa ylös kattoon.

"Minä olen ollut yli puolet tästä ajasta vankilassa…"

"MITÄ!"

Tino katsoi Ivania silmät selällään. Miten Ivan oli selvinnyt hengissä, jos tämä oli ollut vankilassa? Ja miten ihmeessä hän oli päässyt pakoon?

"Niin. Kun lähdin siitä kylästä jossa erkanimme, lähdin etsimään sinua etelästä. Harhailin joitakin vuosia siellä ja läksin sitten takaisin pohjoiseen päin. Arvelin, että olisit ehkä saattanut hakeutua tuttuun paikkaan ja palasin kotikyläämme Witchlormentiin. Olisihan minun pitänyt tietää, ettet ole niin tyhmä että olisit palannut sinne, mutta olin epätoivoinen…"

"Anteeksi…", Elizabeta kysyi varovaisesti ja hätkähti hieman kun Ivan katsoi tätä pistävästi, "Mutta miksi se olisi ollut tyhmää?"

"Koska ennen niin mahtava noitakaupunki oli vallattu jo monta vuotta sitten. Kirkon sotilaat löysivät Witchlormentin, vaikka esi-isämme olivat olleet varmoja, ettei niin voisi käydä… Vanhoja ja liian ylpeitä pappoja myöntämään, että ihmiset olivat kehittyneet siihen pisteeseen, että kaupunki vallattiin kahdessa päivässä", Ivan sanoi kylmäkiskoisesti, "Minä, Tino ja meidän vanhempamme, asuimme Witchlormentissa aina siihen asti, kunnes se vallattiin. Tino, joka oli vasta viiden, ei varmaan muista siitä niin paljon kuin minä. Se oli upea kaupunki"

Ivanin kasvot muuttuivat lempeämmiksi, tämän muistellessa vanhaa kotikaupunkiaan. Ivan oli oikeassa siinä, ettei Tino muistanut Witchlormentista paljoakaan, mutta kyllä hän silti muisti jotain. Mahtavan vuorten rinteellä avautuvan kultakaupungin, jossa upeat paratiisilinnut ja pienet lohikäärmeet olivat lennelleet puiden oksien lomitse. Tino muisti, että kukaan ei koskaan ollut näyttänyt surulliselta, vaan kaikkialla oli raikunut nauru ja hyvä mieli.

"Joka tapauksessa. Ehkä minua veti kaupunkiin meidän menneisyytemme paremmin. Halusin nähdä, oliko se enää samanlainen. Voin kertoa että se ei ole. Kaikki kulta ja arvokas on ryöstetty pois. Siellä ei ole enää värikkäitä eläimiä ja lintuja. Siellä on enää vain pelkät rauniot, joihin on rakennettu saastaisia pieniä majoja. Ja siinä missä ennen kohosi upea elämänvirran vesiputous seisoo nyt kivinen kirkko ja aivan sen vieressä sotilastilat", Ivan sanoi ääni katkeruudesta kitkerä.

Berwald ja muut saattoivat hyvin ymmärtää miten paljon tuo kaupunki oli Ivanille merkinnyt hänen äänestään. Berwald huomasi toivovansa, että olisi nähnyt Witchlormentin sen kulta-aikoina. Tino oli syntynyt tuossa kaupungissa omiensa luona. Nyt noidat olivat kuka missäkin piilossa heitä vainoavilta sotilailta.

"Minä siis menin kaupunkiin tyhmyyttäni ja en ehtinyt olla siellä kuin vajaan tunnin, kun minut jo piirittivät kaupungin sotilaat. Joku kaupunkia nyt asuttavista kerjäläisistä oli kipittänyt kantelemaan minusta inkvisitiolle ja tulivat joukolla. Taistelin vastaan hyvän ajan, mutta yksi noita ei paljoa mahda ihmisten armeijalle. He saivat minut käsiinsä ja no… tiedät miten noitia kohdellaan…", Ivan sanoi ja hymyili surullisena Tinolle.

"Tiedän… Minäkin jäin pari kertaa kiinni, mutta onnistuin kummallakin kerralla pakenemaan. Jumalat olivat puolellani, kun ne vartijat olivat niin tyhmiä", Tino sanoi ottaen Ivanin käden omaansa.

Ivanin silmät muuttuivat hyvin kylmiksi hänen kuullessaan Tinon sanat.

"Ne saivat sinut kiinni? Ne paskiaiset! Minä tapan ne!" Ivan sanoi ja pomppasi pystyyn raivoissaan.

Tino näytti hieman hämmästyneeltä Ivanin voimakkaasta reaktiosta ja nousi ylös itsekin.

"Ivan! Mitä sinä puhut? Siitä on jo kauan aikaa! Et voi ajatellakaan kostoa! Sinä lupasit isälle ettet…", Tino huusi ja lähestyi Ivania.

Ivan rauhoittui ja halasi Tinoa hieman täristen.

"Olen pahoillani Tino… Se vain, että kun ajattelenkin mitä ne ovat tehneet sinulle, minä…", Ivan jätti lauseen kesken ja Tino taputteli tätä ymmärtäväisesti selkään.

Berwald kumartui nojaamaan pöytään ja katsoi veljeksiä miettien. Sitten hän avasi suunsa:

"Miten sinä olet hengissä?" hän kysyi ja Ivan katsoi metsästäjään, "Sanoit, että olet viettänyt suuren ajan ajastasi vankilassa. Inkvisitio ei jätä noitia henkiin. Ne eivät ole armeliaita siellä. Ja miten pääsit edes pakoon?"

"Olin tulossa siihen ihminen", Ivan sähähti ja istuutui taas alas vetäen Tinon mukanaan, "Minulla ei ole harmainta hajuakaan miksi ne eivät tappaneet minua… Ensiksi ajattelin että olin samanlainen kuin Heracles, mutta niin ei käynytkään"

"Kuka on Heracles?" Tino kysyi.

"Meidän omia. Noita, joka oli saatu kiinni ennen minua. Hän kertoi, että oli itsekin halunnut vain nähdä vilaukselta Witchlormentin, mutta jäänyt kiinni. Kuitenkin, he olivat murtaneet Heraclesin täysin…", Ivan sanoi murheellisena, "Mies parka oli virunut pimeässä sellissä jo vuosikausia ja eräs pappi oli valjastanut hänen taikakykynsä surkuttelematta käyttöönsä. Tämä pappi vastasi suoraan kuninkaalle ja hänellä oli käskytettävänä paljon sotilaita. Heraclesin taiat laitettiin sotilaiden käyttöön ja sen takia valtakunta on laajentunut. Puhuin Heraclesin kanssa ja kysyin, miten tämä yhä oli mieleltään ehjä. Noidat eivät kestä sellaista henkistä kidutusta pitkään  
>Heracles kuitenkin kertoi, että eräs sotilaista ei ollut kuten toiset. Tämä antoi hänelle ylimääräistä ravintoa, ettei mies nähnyt nälkää ja hän toi myös yrttejä ja puhdasta maata Heraclesin taikakykyjen ravitsemiseksi. Sadiq ei silti ollut minusta hyvä ihminen, sillä hän vaati riutuneelta ja murtuneelta Heraclesilta vastapalvelusta… Minun ei varmaan tarvitse sanoa, mitä hän pyysi…"<p>

Tino laski katseensa alas käsiinsä ja muutkin tuvassa olijat kuuntelivat sanomatta sanaakaan.

"Mitä hänelle tapahtui?" Gilbert kysyi.

"Se tapahtui silloin, kun minä karkasin. Olin kuullut sattumalta Sadiqn puhumassa papin kanssa. Hän puhui jostain sopimuksesta, jossa hän huolehtisi minusta ja saisi palkaksi Heraclesin. Osasin siis odottaa pahinta, kun Sadiq tuli luokseni eräänä yönä ja tarjoutui auttamaan minut vapaaksi. Seurasin häntä Heraclesin selliin ja juuri kun Sadiq oli päässyt Heraclesin luokse ja minä olin päättänyt toimia, katto heidän päänsä päällä räjähti. Ainoa minkä ehdin nähdä, oli Sadiq, joka puristi Heraclesia sylissään ja hänen ilmeensä oli kauhistunut, kun kivimurska peitti heidät. Tajusin, että pappi oli pettänyt Sadiqn. Tai ehkä Sadiq oli pettänyt papin. En kai koskaan saa tietää…", Ivan lopetti tarinansa.

Elizabetan poskille valui kyyneliä ja Gilbert halasi tätä lohduttaen.

"Mutta me löysimme toisemme jälleen!" Tino sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen, "Nyt me voimme asua täällä yhdessä! Tämän kylän pappikaan ei ole paha! Ajattele! Arthur on todella mukava ja hän on itse asiassa kiinnostunut taioistani. Sinä pidät varmasti kyläläisistä ja minun pitää esitellä sinulle minun…"

"Tino!" Ivan keskeytti pienemmän noidan.

Tino kääntyi katsomaan isoveljeään, vaikka oli ollut juuri aikeissa esitellä Berwaldin hänelle.

"Mitä Ivan?"

Ivan otti Tinon hartioista kiinni ja katsoi tätä tiukasti.

"Tino… Me emme voi jäädä tänne. Meidän pitää lähteä. Tänään."

.

.

.

**Oh mikä cliffhangeri =D Täytyy myöntää, että tua Heraclesin ja Sadiqn kohtaus on hieman otettu eräästä mangasta. Samantyylinen tapaus siinäkin, mutta kun halusin traagisen tarinan noille kahdelle, koska ovat niin lutusia mielestäni. Tosin en paljasta, mitä Heracles ja Sadiq sitten oikeasti tunsivat toisiaan kohden. Sen saa jokainen itse päättää =)**

**aphlotrspnsh98: Ei haittaa yhtään! Et ole yhtään ärsyttävä! Rakastan lukijoitani =3  
>Guest: Ei tämä nyt aina päivity niin nopeasti… sori siitä -_-'<br>Aniya: Kiitos =D  
>anonyymi Eildafani: Rakastin kirjoittaa noita aittapuheita xD<br>Feli-Chan: Rakastan sinua ja sinun piirtämääsi kuvaa! Saanko laittaa linkin siitä tuohon fanfiction sivulleni? Se on aivan mahtava. En ole ehtinyt kommentoida siihen dA:ssa, koska sekoilen sen kanssa para-aikaa, mutta tulen kyllä ylistämään sitä sinnekin =D  
><strong> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Heippa :)  
>Juu taas on hieman kestänyt tässä päivittämisessä, mutta minä kun olen nyt kipeä, niin sain sitten aikaiseksi kirjoittaa. Se että pää tuntuu vaahtokarkilta motivoi ihmeellisesti xD <strong>

.

.

Tyrmistynyt hiljaisuus vajosi tupaan kuin paksu peitto ja Tino huomasi puristavansa käsiään yhteen niin kovaa, että hänen rystysensä olivat pikkuhiljaa muuttumassa valkeiksi. Berwald istui mykistyneenä paikoillaan ja yritti saada Ivanin sanoista selvää.

Miten niin heidän täytyisi lähteä?

Tino kuului kylään! Tino kuului hänelle! Berwaldille!

Berwald häpesi ajatuksiaan, mutta ei voinut itselleen mitään. He rakastivat toisiaan ja olivat vihdoin yhdessä ja nyt Ivan luuli voivansa viedä Tinon, vain koska tämä oli hänen isoveljensä!

"Mitä sinä tarkoitat Ivan? Miksi meidän pitäisi lähteä? Meistä tulee täällä onnellisia!" Tino sanoi ja otti Ivanin käsistä kiinni.

"Tino, sinä et ymmärrä! Meidän on lähdettävä nyt.", Ivan sanoi noustessaan ylös.

Ivan otti Tinon käsivarresta kiinni ja nosti tämän seisaalleen. Tino huudahti ällistyksestä, kun Ivan alkoi taluttaa häntä pois tuvasta. Berwald kuitenkin harppoi muutamalla askeleella heidän luokseen ja vetäisi Tinon rintaansa vasten. Ivan pysähtyi ja jäi tuijottamaan ensin ihmeissään ja sitten vihoissaan metsästäjää. Tino katsoi ylös Berwaldiin ja sitten veljeensä.

"Minä en voi lähteä täältä Ivan! Minä… minä en halua olla erossa Berwaldista!" Tino huusi ottaen Berwaldin kädestä kiinni.

"Mi… mitä?" Ivan sopersi ja katsoi Tinoa ja hänen vieressään olevaa pitkää miestä, "Tino, mitä sinä sanoit?"

"Ivan… Berwald ja minä olemme yhdessä…", Tino tunnusti ja Berwald nyökkäsi vahvistukseksi.

Ivan seisoi hetken jähmettyneenä. Sitten hän syöksyi Berwaldin luokse ja tarttui tämän puserosta kiinni.

"Sinä! Minun veljeni kanssa!" Ivan sähisi ja Tino tuijotti kauhuissaan heitä.

Hän heittäytyi heidän väliinsä ja veti Ivanin pois Berwaldin kimpusta.

"Ivan! Miksi sinä olet tuollainen?! Minä rakastan häntä! Haluan meidän asua täällä. Minä haluan elää hänen kanssaan!"

Ivan tuijotti järkyttyneenä pikkuveljeään. Sitten hän otti askeleen taaksepäin.

"Sinä haluat asua täällä hänen kanssaan? Etkö välittäisi jos lähtisin?" Ivan kysyi pettymyksen loistaessa tämän kasvoista ja äänestä.

"Ei!" Tino syöksyi Ivanin luokse ja halasi tätä. Hän alkoi itkeä ja miehen polvet pettivät ja tämä vajosi polvilleen.

"Ei…", Tinon ääni vapisi, kun hän nosti katseensa isoveljeensä, "Ei… Älä jätä minua Ivan… Älä jätä minua!"

Tinon ystävät katsoivat veljeksiä tuntien surua. Gilbert huomasi ymmärtävänsä Ivania. Olihan hänkin isoveli ja hän olisi taatusti aivan yhtä hämmentynyt ja ymmällään kaikesta mitä Ivan nyt koki. Mies ei ollut nähnyt rakasta veljeään yli kymmeneen vuoteen ja nyt kun he viimein tapasivat, joku oli vienyt pikkuveljen sydämen. Ivan laskeutui alas Tinon eteen ja veti veljensä syleilyyn. He halasivat ja Ivan hieroi kädellään Tinon selkää rauhoittavasti. Kun Tino ei enää itkenyt, vaan rutisti vain Ivania lujasti, isoveli huokaisi ja silitti pienemmän miehen vaaleaa tukkaa.

"Tino… minä olen pahoillani… Minä en… Minä en enää koskaan jätä sinua! En koskaan! Vaikka se tarkoittaisikin", Ivan mulkaisi Berwaldia, "että minun pitää jakaa sydämesi hänen kanssaan…"

Berwald tunsi helpotusta. Häntä oli raastanut nähdä Tino kaipaamassa veljensä perään ja hän oli sydämestään onnellinen, että Ivan antoi heille siunauksensa. Tino halasi uudestaan veljeään ja nauroi iloisesti. Mies näytti monta vuotta nuoremmalta ollessaan veljensä seurassa.

"Kiitos Ivan! Minä todella olen onnellinen täällä. Ja nyt olen vielä onnellisempi, kun sinä olet täällä!" Tino sanoi ja nousi ylös. Hän veti Ivanin mukanaan ja otti toisella kädellään kiinni Berwaldin kädestä.

Ivan ja Berwald hymyilivät samalla tavalla katsoessaan Tinoa. He vilkaisivat toisiaan ja tajusivat, että ainakin yhdestä asiasta he tulisivat olemaan samaa mieltä: Tinon onni olisi tärkeintä.

Ivan huokaisi.

"Hyvä on Tino, mutta se ei muuta sitä tosiseikkaa, että meidän pitää lähteä tänään. Niin pian kuin mahdollista."

Tino ja Berwald kiepsahtivat katsomaan pitkää miestä.

"Mitä?" Berwald sanoi ärtyneenä. Juurihan mies oli sanonut heidän jäävän.

"Ivan, sinun sanoissasi ei ole mitään järkeä…", Tino sanoi naurahtaen ahdistuneen kuuloisena.

"Minähän kerroin teille. Minä karkasin. Minun perässäni on sotilaita Tino. He voivat olla täällä milloin tahansa!" Ivan sanoi ja Tinon naama venähti.

Sotilaita!

"Me voimme piilottaa teidät.", Elizabeta sanoi heti, mutta Ivan pudisti päätään.

"Ei, ette voi. Olen nähnyt jo kahdessa kylässä minun suuretsintäni. Katselin kaukaa kukkulalta, kuinka sotilaat tutkivat joka talon, ladon ja navetan. Mitään ei jätetty rauhaan! Ei edes kirkkoa, vaikka kuka noita nyt sieltä saisi turvapaikan…", Ivan tuhahti.

"Meidän pitää siis… todella lähteä?" Tino sanoi ja Berwald otti kiinni tämän hartioista vetäen tämän rintaansa vasten. Tino asetti kätensä miehen kädelle ja he katsoivat toisiaan peloissaan. Olisivatko nämä hyvästit?

Ivan katseli hienoisen närkästyneenä veljensä ja tämän rakkaan sanatonta epätoivoa. Miten Tinosta oli tullut noin aikuinen?

"Me tulemme takaisin"

Tino ja Berwald kääntyivät katsomaan uudelleen Ivania.

"Me…"

"…tulemme takaisin.", Ivan varmisti, "Lähdemme vain siksi aikaa kunnes sotilaat ovat tehneet etsintänsä ja pysyttelemme jonkin aikaa maan alla. Eräs tuttuni asuu vuorilla idässä päin. Voimme asua hänen luonaan, kunnes on turvallista palata."

Ivan ja Tino seisoivat kylän porteilla matkaviitat päällään. Kylä oli kokoontunut heidän ympärilleen ja Tino hyvästeli heitä parhaillaan. Kaoru ja Mei halasivat ystäväänsä lujasti ja Mei ojensi noidalle kauniin käsinauhan.

"Tämä tuo onnea matkalle. Ota se mukaasi."

"Voi Mei… Enhän minä voi ottaa mitään näin hienoa"

"Voit palauttaa sen minulle, kun tulet takaisin", Mei hymyili ja Tino halasi tyttöä kaivaten tätä jo.

Berwald astui lähemmäs, kun muut olivat hyvästelleet noidat. Rakastavaiset ottivat toisiaan kädestä kiinni ja katsoivat toisiaan silmiin. Berwald suri jo nyt edessä olevaa yksinäistä aikaa ilman Tinoa. Kuka tietää kuinka kauan Ivan pitäisi Tinon turvassa vuorilla? He voisivat olla poissa viikkoja, kuukausia, jopa vuosia. Tino näytti huomanneen metsästäjän ajatuksen kulun ja nosti kätensä silittämään tämän poskea.

"Älä näytä tuolta Berwald, muuten minusta tuntuu vielä kamalammalta lähteä. Minä tulen takaisin ja sitten me voimme olla yhdessä.", Tino sanoi ja halasi pitempää miestä.

Berwald kietoi kätensä Tinon hennon kehon ympäri ja tunsi silmiensä kirveltävän. He erkanivat Ivanin köhistessä merkittävästi heidän takanaan. Tino mulkaisi veljeään ja kääntyi sitten taas Berwaldin puoleen. Noita otti vyöltään luupussinsa ja avasi sen. Hetken kaiveltuaan hän otti sen sisästä pienen luun, joka oli sidottu nahkanauhaan. Tino otti Berwaldin käden, avasi tämän kämmenen ja tiputti luun siihen.

"Tämä on sinulle Berwald", Tino sanoi ja sulki miehen kämmenen luun ympärille. Tino mutisi pienen loitsun ja nosti sitten katseensa ylös, "Jos jotain tapahtuu, jos olet vaarassa, tämä suojelee sinua. Kosketa sillä otsaasi ja se suojelee niitä keitä haluat. Ole kuitenkin varovainen, se on todella voimakasta magiaa."

"Tino… silloinhan tämän pitäisi olla sinulla. Turvaamassa matkaasi. Minä olen pelkkä ihminen. Inkvisitio ei ole kiinnostunut minusta", Berwald sanoi yrittäen antaa luun takaisin noidalle, mutta tämä pudisti päätään, eikä suostunut ottamaan sitä takaisin.

"Berwald. Meitä on matkassa kaksi täysi-ikäistä noitaa. Me osaamme kyllä pitää huolen itsestämme…"

"Tino… meidän täytyy lähteä nyt. Sotilaat voivat tupsahtaa tänne millä hetkellä hyvänsä.", Ivan sanoi kärsimättömästi ja Tino ja Berwald painoivat huulensa yhteen suudelmaksi.

He tulisivat kaipaamaan toisiaan.

Tino kiirehti Ivanin luokse ja kääntyi vielä kerran katsomaan taakseen jäävää kylää. Kaikki kyläläiset seisoivat siellä vilkuttamassa. Tino piti heistä kaikista niin paljon. Ivan ojensi kätensä pikkuveljelleen ja hymyili onnellisena. Tino hymyili myös ja tarttui tarjottavaan käteen, kun he lähtivät juoksemaan pois kylästä. Noitina heillä oli vahvempi kestävyys ja jaksaisivat juosta parisen tuntia ennen pakollista taukoa. Ivan johdatti Tinoa kylän vieressä olevaa metsänlaitaa pitkin. Yhtäkkiä Tino näki jotain mikä salpasi hänen henkensä.

"Odota Ivan!"

Ivan pysähtyi ja Tino melkein törmäsi tähän. Tino astui askeleen taaksepäin ja puristi harmaata matkaviittaansa katsoen Ivanin käsiä. Ei mitään. Oliko hän vain kuvitellut… EI.

"Ivan mitä sinä olet tehnyt…?" Tino kysyi hiljaa.

Heidän juostessaan ja käyttäessään magiaansa Tino oli nähnyt välähdyksen Ivanin auraa pyörivän tämän käsissä. Se oli mustaa kuin yö. Ivan näytti ensin hämmentyneeltä, mutta huomasi sitten mihin Tino häntä tuijotti. Ivan piilotti nopeasti kätensä pois Tinon silmien edestä.

"Tämä… Se ei ole sitä miltä se näyttää…!"

"Ivan miksi…?" Tino kysyi kauhuissaan, "Miksi sinä olet mennyt harjoittamaan mustaa magiaa?!"

Ivan ei halunnut kohdata puhtaan veljensä katsetta. Hän tiesi kyllä itsekin mikä hän oli. Likainen. Saastunut.

"Näytä minulle magiasi aura…" Tino pyysi.

"NÄYTÄ SE!"

Ivan puri huultaan ja vapautti sitten magiansa mustuuden ympärilleen. Tino parkaisi pelosta nähdessään mustan voiman kietoutuneen Ivaniin kuin tappuran. Ivanin raaka paha voima sai Tinon noidan vaistot heräämään ja vapauttamaan oman magiansa auran ympärilleen. Se säteili puhtaan valkoisena ja sivalsi ilmaa veljesten välissä tahtoen pitää sopivan välimatkan. Ivan katsoi surullisena Tinoa ja tämän puhtautta. Hän ei olisi tahtonut Tinon saavan selville. Vaikka se sitten olisi tarkoittanut elämistä ilman taikaa.

"Tino… minä olen niin pahoillani…"

"Miksi Ivan? Miksi sinä olet mennyt antamaan voimasi pahan käyttöön?"

"Silloin… se tuntui ainoalta ratkaisulta silloin…"

"Minkä julmuuden sinä teit, että paha voima koki sinut vertaisekseen?" Tino kysyi ja astui lähemmäs veljeään. Hän laski oman auransa pois ja seisahtui aivan Ivanin eteen.

Ivan ei katsonut häntä silmiin.

"Ivan. Sinä olet minun veljeni ja tiedän, ettet koskaan satuttaisi minua. Vaikka oletkin… tehnyt väärin ja antanut itsesi mustalle magialle… minä haluan kuulla totuuden sinulta Ivan. Tiedän ettet olisi tehnyt sitä jos sinun ei olisi ollut pakko" Tino ojensi kättään, mutta Ivan kavahti sitä, "Ivan ole kiltti ja kerro minulle. Ole kiltti äläkä sano, että olet vienyt voimillasi jonkun elämän saadaksesi jotain!"

Ivan nosti katseensa ylös maasta ja avasi suunsa vastatakseen, kun yhtäkkiä jostain lennähti nuoli. Puhallusnuoli upposi suoraan Ivanin kaulaan ja tämä nytkähti. Ivan nosti käden kaulalleen ja veti nuolen pois. Ivan katsoi nuolta hetken ja tunsi sitten mahansa kääntyvän ympäri. Ivan vajosi polvilleen ja oksensi maahan. Noita kaatui kyljelleen ja yhtäkkiä tämän keho alkoi kouristella ja Ivan hytkyi hervottomasti maassa. Tinon huusi kauhuissaan ja polvistui veljensä ylle. Tino nosti puhallusnuolen ylös ja näki sen terästä tippuvan vaaleanpunaista nestettä. Myrkyn väri ja Ivanin oireet toivat Tinon mieleen tietyn myrkyllisen kasvin. Sormustinkukka! Tino tiesi mihin sen kukan myrkky johti. Ensin uhrin vatsalaukku tyhjentyisi oksentelun muodossa ja sitten lihakset alkaisivat kouristelemaan. Myrkky tekisi tehtävänsä kehossa ja Ivanin pulssi ja veren virtaus hidastuisivat ja lopulta tämän sydän halvaantuisi ja uhri kuolisi.

"Ivan!" Tino huusi ja mietti epätoivoisesti mitä tekisi. Hän katsoi taakseen ja näki kauhukseen joukon sotilaita tekevän tuloaan heitä kohden. Sotilaiden takana seisoi mustahuppuinen hahmo pidellen jotain.

"Tino…", Ivan kakoi hengittäen katkonaisesti, "Juokse… pakene…"

"En jätä sinua! Sinä et saa kuolla!" Tino huusi ja hänen kätensä alkoivat hehkua tuttua punaista hohdetta. Hän upotti kätensä Ivanin rinnasta läpi ja Ivan huusi tajutessaan mitä Tino teki. Tino tiesi ettei ehtisi. Sotilaat olivat melkein heidän luonaan. Miksi ne eivät olleet ampuneet häntäkin. Jos he molemmat olisivat saaneet myrkkynuolen, he olisivat olleet avuttomia kuin vastasyntyneet. Tino alkoi täristä ja kylmyys tunki hänen lävitseen. Tällä kertaa kukaan ei ollut häntä auttamassa. Kukaan ei suojellut heitä. Tino ja Ivan olivat yksin. Heidän vanhempansa eivät olleet paikalla ajamassa sotilaita harhaan. Tino yritti vauhdittaa verenseisautusta, mutta huusi vain kivusta kun jäinen piikki tuntui iskeytyvän hänen sydäntään vasten. Äkkiä Tinon harteisiin tartuttiin kovakouraisesti ja hänet vedettiin pois veljensä luota. Tinon kädet hehkuivat violetteina, mutta niin hehkui Ivanin rintakin. Violetti hehku hälveni ja Ivan kakoi taas ja oksensi uudestaan.

"Ivan! IVAN!" Tino huusi ja vingahti kun hänet vanginnut sotilas käänsi hänet ympäri. Joutuessaan kasvotusten sotilaan kanssa, Tino nosti kätensä ja palautti mieleensä kauan sitten isältään oppimansa loitsun.

Sotilas päästi Tinosta irti karjuen kivusta, kun tämän kasvoihin ilmestyi viiltohaavoja, kuin näkymättömän veitsen viiltämänä. Tino kääntyi ympäri juuri sopivaksi väistääkseen mojovan nyrkin iskun vatsaansa. Sen sijaan noita nosti jalkansa ja iski sen voimalla toista sotilasta polveen saaden aikaa inhottavan rusahduksen. Tinon pakolaisvuodet olivat jättäneet jälkensä ja noita ei helpolla luovuttaisi. Hän nosti maasta kepin ja tuulen pyörähtäessä se oli muuttunut pitkäksi seipääksi. Tino iski erään sotilaista ketoon ja aikoi iskeä toisenkin tainnoksiin, kun huuto pysähdytti hänet niille sijoilleen.

"Seis, tai suolistan veljesi kuin koiran!"

Tino kääntyi katsomaan. Mustaviittainen hahmo oli taistelun tuoksinassa hiipinyt Ivanin luokse ja piti nyt miekkaa tämän yläpuolella. Hahmon toisessa kädessä oli puhallusputki. Se hirviö oli siis ampunut Ivanin. Tino tiputti seipäänsä heti ja sai siinä samassa iskun vatsaansa. Tinon ilmat karkasivat hänen keuhkoistaan ja tämä putosi maahan kerälle käpertyneenä.

"Hyvä", hahmo sanoi ja viittoi sotilaita kahlitsemaan maassa yskivän nuoremman noidan, "Viekää hänet ja laittakaa hänet rautaholviin. Katsokaakin, että holvissa ei ole mitään elävää"

Tino nostettiin ylös ja kahlittiin rautaisilla kahleilla. Tino nosti päänsä nähdäkseen, kun mustaviittainen hahmo otti hupun päästään.

"Si…nä…" Ivan korisi voipuneena ja silmät vihaa palaen.

Tinokin tunsi miehen kauhukseen. Se uni! Uni jonka oli pitänyt olla vain painajaista! Uni jossa Ivania oli ruoskittu. Mustaviittainen hahmo oli se mies, joka oli uhkaillut Ivania. Arvokkaan näköinen ja julma kuin demoni.

"Kiitos sinun noita, me saimme käsiimme arvokkaan lelun. Emme olleet varmoja missä veljesi todellisuudessa oli ja mikä olikaan parempi keino löytää hänet kuin päästää irralleen tätä raivoisasti etsivä isoveli. Ja nyt, anna minun osoittaa kiitollisuuteni sinulle noita…"

Miekka laskeutui alas.

"EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I!" Tino karjui kun hänet raahattiin takaperin pois paikalta.

Mustaviittainen mies siirtyi pois Ivanin tieltä ja veti samalla miekan tämän rinnasta. Verilammikko alkoi muodostua Ivanin alle, kun Tino raahattiin rautavaunuihin ja tuupattiin ansaan. Tino huusi ja kirkui ja kyyneleet valuivat alas hänen silmistään. Joku löi häntä kasvoihin, mutta Tino ei välittänyt siitä pätkääkään. Ainoa jolla oli väliä, oli hänen rakas isoveljensä joka jäi maahan makaamaan hevosrattaiden lähtiessä liikkeelle.

Ivan ei noussut maasta

.

.

.**  
>Nuuuuuu! D: Ivan! Sinne jäi kasvamaan sientä.<br>Tuosta hyvästä ja pahasta magiasta, eli mustasta ja valkoisesta, kuka nyt mitenkin haluaa asian ilmaista. Tinon magia on puhdasta, koska kaikki mitä tämä on taikonut koskaan, on ollut rakkauden siivittämä ja hänen tarkoitusperänsä ovat olleet vain suojata rakkaitaan, jos on joutunut käyttämään taikaa raa-alla tavalla. Magiaa voi käyttää siis taisteluun ja se silti pysyy puhtaana, kunhan se ei ole suoraan tappavaa. Murhat ja tarkoituksellinen kiduttaminen turmelee magiaa ja auraa ja suistaa noidan mustan magian puolelle. Ivanilla on ollut hieman rankkaa ja tämä on jossain vaiheessa sortunut, mutta siitä tulee lisää myöhemmin :)**

**HUOM! En taida ehtiä päivittämään ennen yo-kirjoituksia, joten odottakaa seuraavaa lukua, vasta syyskuun lopussa. Sori tämä tuleva pitkä väli ): Olen tosin tulossa Tampereella järkättävään Tracon7:kaan ja aion pistää johonkin laukkuun tai paitaan kiinni nickini, että jos joku haluaa tulla kommentoimaan ficcejäni ihan naamakkain niin siitä vain :) Ilo olisi kokonaan minun puolellani.**

**Aniya: Ivan on sellanen lutunen. Kiitos onnitteluista :D  
>anonyymi Eildafani: Heraclesin ja Sadiqn stoori on kyllä yksi sydämen murskaaja D:<br>Feli-Chan: Kuva oli upea :D Aivan ihanasti väritit sen. Saanko kysyä, että mikä piirtolauta sinulla on käytössä?  
>Kiemura14: Yritän kirjoittaa niin koukuttavasti kuin suinkin voin xD<br>aphlotrspnsh: Sori, että kesti näin kauan tämän luvun kanssa D: Ja seuraavaakin joudut odottamaan. Toivottavasti tämän luvun pituus antaa hieman anteeksi pitkistä päivitysväleistä.  
>Duudaa: Oih! Kiitoksia :D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Heippa :)  
>Vihdoin on ylioppilaskirjoitukset ohi! VIHDOIN! Pelkään vaan etten pääse ruotsista läpi xD Mutta kuten lupasin, tässä on uusi osa :)<strong>

.

.

Kipu tuntui kuin tulenlieskat nuolisivat häntä päästä varpaisiin. Ivan käänsi vaivalloisesti päätään, mutta Tinoa ei enää näkynyt. Ivan raahasi kätensä verta pursuavalle haavalleen vatsassaan. Hän oli pulassa… Tino oli saanut myrkyn melkein pois, mutta äkillinen parantamisen katkeaminen, oli aiheuttanut Ivanissa hetkellisen halvaantumisen. Verenseisautuksessa parannettavalle koituva pysähdys ei ollut poistunut vaan Ivan ei ollut voinut mitään Golmakin lävistäessä hänen ihonsa miekallaan. Golmak, joka oli kuninkaan sotilaskaartin ylin päällikkö. Ivan yskäisi verta suustaan ja irvisti sitten pakottaessaan mustan voiman kämmenestään haavan ylle. Mustat kiemurat luikersivat haavaan ja kursivat sen umpeen. Ivan hengitti raskaasti ja pakotti mustuuden sisälleen syömään myrkkyä.

Ivanista tuntui kuin pienet neulat olisivat pistelleet hänen sisuskalujaan ja repineet häntä kuin räsynukkea. Kun mustan voiman parannus vihdoin oli ohi, Ivan makasi yhä maassa ja keskittyi vain hengittämään.

Sisään

Ulos

Sisään

Ulos

Sis….

Ivan nousi ylös hitaasti. Tino! Hänen piti lähteä hänen peräänsä! Heti! Mutta se ei käynytkään niin helposti. Hetken päästä Ivan makasi taas maassa ja oksensi jälleen. Parannus ei ollut mustan magian tavallisia käyttötarkoituksia ja se aiheutti Ivanille jälkivaikutuksia ja huimausta. Ivan puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja ajatteli pikkuveljeään.

Viety. Poissa. Hän ei ollut pystynyt suojelemaan veljeään…

Taas!

Tino oli taas pois hänen luotaan. Hän oli jälleen kerran pettänyt lupauksensa vanhemmilleen pitää Tino turvassa. Ivan puri hampaansa yhteen ja kankeutui ylös maasta. Hän huojui, mutta nousi ylös. Kaikki tuntui kieppuvan, kun noita lähti kävelemään takaisin kylään. Ivanin pitäisi palata sinne ja palauttaa voimiaan. Tässä kunnossa hän ei mitenkään pystyisi pelastamaan veljeään.

Ivan ei ollut tajunnutkaan kuinka pitkälle he olivat jo ehtineet juosta. Matka takaisin tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden ja Ivan kaatui monta kertaa. Ajatus Tinosta Golmakin käsissä antoi hänelle voimia nousta joka kerta uudelleen ylös ja jatkamaan matkaa. Se, mitä oli itsekin joutunut kärsimään miehen kynsissä ja se mitä sotapäällikkö oli tehnyt Heraclesille, ei jättänyt häntä rauhaan. Tino oli niin hento ja pieni. Hän murtuisi, jos ei pääsisi sieltä pois.

Hänen edessään näkyivät jo kylän portit. Vahdissa olevat miehet huomasivat noidan ja kiiruhtivat hänen luokseen tunnistettuaan tämän Tinon isoveljeksi.

"Mitä ihmettä on tapahtunut? Missä Tino on?" he kysyivät ja auttoivat Ivanin kylään.

Ivan ei vastannut heille. Hänen pitäisi päästä puhumaan Tinon mielitietylle. Vaikka Ivan inhosikin Berwaldia, Ivan ei ollut tyhmä. Hän ei pärjäisi yksin sellaiselle määrälle sotilaita ja Golmak oli takuuvarmasti lisännyt vartijoita sitten hänen karkaamisensa. Jos hän edes karkasi vankilasta. Golmakin puheista päätellen he olivat päästäneet Ivanin irti kuin metsästyskoiran.

"Se metsästäjä… Berwald… minun täytyy puhua hänelle… Tino on vaarassa…", Ivan köhisi ja puristi toisen miehen käsivartta.

Heidän ympärilleen oli jo kerääntynyt huolestuneen näköisiä kyläläisiä ja Ivanin pyynnön kuultuaan ruskeahiuksinen tyttö juoksi pian hakemaan metsästäjää. Berwald tulikin nopeasti ja tämän kannoilla olivat Tinon ystävät. Ivan oli istuutunut maahan, kun ei enää jaksanut pysyä pystyssä. Hän hengitteli rauhallisesti ja yritti kerätä voimia, mutta hän tarvitsi energiaa. Sitä pitäisi saada joltakulta.

"Missä Tino on? Mitä oikein on tapahtunut? Mei kertoi sinun sanoneen Tinon olevan vaarassa!" Berwald sanoi hätääntyneenä.

Ivan painoi päänsä ja kertoi mitä oli tapahtunut. Kyläläiset haukkoivat henkeään ja paikallinen pappi astui edemmäs.

"Minä voin laittaa viestin heille. Sanon, että on sattunut väärinkäsitys ja että Tino ei ole noita", Arthur sanoi ja Ivanin silmät pyöristyivät hämmennyksestä.

Pappi tahtoi auttaa noitia?

"En voi käsittää, että kirkon mies tahtoo auttaa noitia, mutta arvostan elettäsi. Se ei kuitenkaan auta. Golmak näki Tinon käyttävän voimiaan ja hän tietää Tinon olevan joka tapauksessa noita, koska tietää meidän olevan veljeksiä."

"Miksi tämä sotapäällikkö halusi Tinon ylipäätään?" Tinon ystävä Elizabeta kysyi raivonkyyneleet silmissään, "Miksi hän ei tappanut Tinoa, kuten yritti tappaa sinut. Mitä hän aikoo?"

"Luulen tietäväni mitä hän yrittää saada aikaan", Ivan sanoi vihan leimuten hänen silmissään, "Hänellä oli Heracles takaamassa voiton sotakentillä, mutta Heracles oli jo mennyttä. Vaikka Sadiq auttoikin tätä, se elinympäristö tuhosi Heraclesia vähävähältä ja tämä oli selvästi jo tekemässä kuolemaa. Minä olisin varmasti ollut Heraclesin seuraaja, mutta jotenkin Golmak sai tietää Tinosta…"

"Mitä? Onko Tino sitten sinua vahvempi?" Mathias kysyi ihmeissään.

"Omalla tavallaan", Ivan myönsi. Hän ei halunnut kertoa, miten epävakaiksi hänen voimansa olivat tulleet mustan magian takia. Hänhän ei pystynyt enää edes harjoittamaan verenseisautusta, "Tinon ja minun menneet vanhemmat olivat suoraan suurnoidista polveutuvia jälkeläisiä. Siksi minä ja Tino olemme olleet vielä suuremmassa vaarassa kuin tavalliset noidat. Minun voimani ovat heikentyneet vuosien mittaan, mutta Tino on harjoittanut magiaansa hyvin"

"Meidän on pelastettava hänet!" Berwald huusi ja Ivan näki saman pelon, jota hän itsekin tunsi, kuvastuvan metsästäjän silmistä.

Tino ei selviäisi rautaholvissa montaa päivääkään murtumatta ja Tinon tuntien, tämä mieluummin riistäisi oman henkensä kuin antaisi kenenkään käyttää itseään hyväksi. Tino ei ikimaailmassa suostuisi käyttämään voimiaan murhaamiseen.

"Minä menen hänen peräänsä, ja vaikka en pidäkään sinusta metsästäjä, haluan silti että tulet mukaan. Paikka on täynnä sotilaita ja se on yksinkertaisesti liikaa vain yhdelle noidalle", Ivan sanoi ja Berwald nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi. Hänkään ei ilahtunut Ivanin seurasta, mutta nyt oli pakko toimia yhdessä.

"Minä tulen myös", Mathias sanoi vakavana ja astui edemmäs, "Tino on hyvä ystäväni ja en aio antaa hänen riutua jossain haisevassa vankityrmässä!"

"Me tulemme myös!" Gilbert, Ludwig, Antonio, Francis, Elizabeta, Kaoru, Kiku ja Yao sanoivat astuessaan väkijoukosta.

"Siinä on jo liikaa! Meidän pitää päästä liikkumaan huomaamattomasti!" Ivan sanoi ja osoitti sitten Kikua, Kaorua, Yaota ja Elizabetaa, "Te jäätte. Muut voivat tulla mukaan."

"MITÄ?! Tämä on syrjintää! Minä haluan mukaan pelastamaan Tinoa!" Elizabeta kirkui Gilbertin vetäessä tämän pois Ivanin lähettyviltä. Gilbert ei antaisi rakkaansa tulla mukaan. Ei mistään hinnasta.

"Kuulepas Ivan vai mikä se nyt olikaan, meidän perhe ei ole mitään heikkoja kaupustelijoita! Jokainen meistä on treenattu taistelemaan maantierosvoja vastaan ja jokainen meistä voisi ottaa sinut vastaan milloin vain!" Yao rähjäsi tarttuessaan Ivanin paidasta kiinni ja nostaen tämän päätä ylemmäs.

Ivan tutkiskeli vähän aikaa Yaon energiaryöppyä ja veti tämän sitten suudelmaan.

Yao ei pystynyt hämmästykseltään liikahtamaankaan ja kun Ivan viimein päästi tämän irti, kauppias pystyi vain änkyttämään.

"Kiitos. Tarvitsinkin jonkun, jolta hieman ottaa energiaa. Minä olen valmiina lähtöön." Ivan nousi ja taputti Yaota päälaelle hellästi, "Ja sinä voit tulla mukaan. Pidän tulisuudestasi."

"MITÄ HELV…"

"Selvä. Mennään", Berwald sanoi äkkiä katsoessaan laskevaa aurinkoa, "Käyn hakemassa jouseni ja miekkani. Hakekaa tekin mitä katsotte tarpeelliseksi"

Pian Mathias oli tullut paikalle ison kaksiteräisen kirveen kanssa, Ludwig ja Gilbert olivat sonnustautuneet monin heittoveitsin, Yao tappeli pelkästään käsin ja jaloin ja Franciksella ja Antoniolla oli molemmilla miekat. Olisiko heistä silti vastusta inkvisition sotilaille, sitä Ivan ei osannut sanoa.

"Okei, mennään!"

Miesjoukko lähti Ivanin perässä pois kylästä muiden kyläläisten huudellessa onnentoivotuksia ja Elizabetan kirotessa heitä sovinisteiksi. Berwald kulki rivakkaa tahtia heti Ivanin jäljessä, mutta hetken matkaa heidän kuljettuaan, hänen mieleensä hiipi kysymys.

"Ivan? Mistä tiedät mihin suuntaan mennä?"

Ivan pysähtyi silloin ja nosti kättään muiden nähtäväksi. Noidan kädellä, parisen senttiä kämmenen yläpuolella, leijui musta pyramidi. Se keikkui epävakaasti ja pyörähteli pari kertaa ennen kuin se taas asettui osoittamaan heidän eteensä.

"Kun me tapasimme vihdoin Tinon kanssa taas, tein pienen, mutta huomaamattoman loitsun häneen. Se ei vaikuta häneen mitenkään, mutta se antaa minulle mahdollisuuden löytää hänet, jos hän katoaisi taas. En uskonut, että joutuisin käyttämään sitä näin pian…", Ivan sanoi katkerasti ja jatkoi taas reipasta kävelyä, "Mitä lähemmäksi etsittävää henkilöä tulemme, sitä pienemmäksi tämä pyramidi käy. Se katoaa kun näemme Tinon."

Mathias riensi Ivanin rinnalle ja katsoi pyramidia.

"Se näyttää aika isolta. Olisiko meidän pitänyt ottaa hevoset?"

"Ei. Taitamme matkan turvallisemmin jaloin."

Matka tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden. Ivan pysähteli tämän tästä odottaakseen pyramidin päättävän oikean suunnan ja sitten he jatkoivat taas kulkuaan. Ivan ei tuntenut väsymystä, mutta huomasi jossain vaiheessa matkatovereidensa väsyvän ja ehdotti taukoa. Jos heidän jaksamisensa taistelussa sotilaita vastaan ei olisi tarpeellinen, Ivan jättäisi heidän susien armoille…

Yao istahti ruohomättäälle ja nojasi läheiseen puuhun uupuneena. Muutkin näyttivät väsyneiltä, mutta Ivan vain tuijotteli mustaa pyramidiaan kämmenellä ja näytti olevan hyvässä kunnossa. Gilbert, Antonio ja Francis olivat tavattoman hiljaa ja Ludwig joi ahnaasti vesileilistään. Berwaldkin näytti uupuneelta, mutta selvästi metsästäjä oli vihainen siitä itselleen. Yao nousi ylös ja käveli Ivanin luokse.

Hän ei pitänyt miehestä, mutta tämä oli Tinon isoveli.

"Millainen Tino oli pienenä?" kauppias kysyi ja Ivanin kasvoille nousi harvinainen aidon hymyn kaltainen autuus.

"Hän oli suloisin elävä olento maailmassa! Kuin sellainen enkeli, mitä ne kirkonmiehet maalaavat kirkkoihinsa. Hän on tullut äitiimme. Yhtä kaunis ja hyväsydäminen…", sitten noidan ilme muuttui murhahimoiseksi, "Mutta… jos ne kirotut pahansuovan olennot ovat tehneet hänelle pahaa… minä tapan niistä jokaisen!"

Yao kavahti miehen äänestä tihkuvaa vihaa ja omituista kaipuuta. Ivan selvästi rakasti pikkuveljeään, mutta Yao epäili, riittikö miehen sydämestä rakkautta kenellekään muulle olennolle. Oliko se kaikki suunnattu vain Tinolle?

"Jatketaan. Olette levänneet tarpeeksi!" Ivan tiuskaisi ja nousi ylös.

Yao ja muut nousivat hekin, vaikka heitä väsyttikin vielä. Berwald kuitenkin oli päättänyt olla näyttämättä uupumustaan Ivanille. Noita halveksi häntä jo muutenkin ja miehen selvä inho tavallisia ihmisiä kohtaan ei auttanut asiaa. Berwald ei antaisi Ivanille sitä tyydytystä, että noita huomaisi hänen olevan heikompi.

Yö oli jo pitkällä heidän viimein päästyä lähelle Tinon olinpaikkaa. Ivan oli loihtinut leijuvia tulipalloja seuraamaan heitä ja valaisemaan tietä, mutta nyt hän kuitenkin sammutti ne käden huitaisulla. Berwald taivutti oksaa nähdäkseen paremmin heidän tarkkailupaikastaan. Iso kartano kohosi pienellä aukiolla heidän edessään ja sen ovien edessä seisoi kaksi vartijaa seipäät valmiina lävistämään tunkeilijat.

"Okei, mitäs nyt sitten?" Gilbert kysyi ja Ivan näytti mietteliäältä.

"Minä voin saada meidät sisään!" Yao sanoi ja virnisti viekkaasti.

"Vaikka oletkin todella seksikäs tapaus, en usko että he pyörtyvät nähdessään sinut" Ivan sanoi mittaillessaan vakavalla naamalla sotilaiden aseita.

"Senkin…! Minä en tarkoittanut mitään tuollaista! Ottakaa mallia nössöt!" Yao sihahti ja livahti heidän suojastaan.

"Yao!" kylän nuoret huusivat kauhuissaan, mutta Ivan vain hymyili katsellessaan tuon viekkaan miehen menoa.

"Hän on kyllä yksi tulisielu. Minä voisin vaikka pitää hänestä!" Ivan naurahti ja Ludwig mulkaisi häntä pahasti.

"Nyt ei ole aika vitsailla! Yaon voi käydä pahasti!"

"Voi, kyllä hän näyttää pärjäävän oikein hyvin", Ivan nauroi ja muut kääntyivät näkemään parahiksi, kuinka Yao oli jo kolkannut sotilaat täysin äänettömästi tajuttomiksi ja viittoili heille nyt ovien luota.

Ivan etunenässä juoksivat kauppiaan luokse ja livahtivat ovesta tyhjään eteishalliin.

"Okei. Minne nyt?" Antonio kysyi ja Ivan katsoi pyörivää pyramidiaan. Se osoitti suoraan alaspäin.

"Maan alla on varmasti jonkinlainen vankityrmä. Yrittäkää löytää portaat alas."

He lähtivät etsimään mahdollisia portaita alas ja lopulta Berwald löysi huomaamattoman oven, jonka takaa paljastui kiviset portaat alas.

"Se on menoa nyt", Francis nielaisi ja muut lujittivat mielensä.

"Me tullaan Tino", Berwald sanoi ja astui rappusiin.

.

.

.**  
>Iik! Nyt ne menee alas pimeään ja kamalaan paikkaan! Olen juuri lukenut historiaa niin, että silmissä vaan välkkyy kaikki ne venäjänneuvostoliiton ja suomen väliset tilanteet! Paljon ideoita ja sellaista! Jotenkin se venäläisten/neukkujen suhtautuminen suomeen on ollut aina minulle heikko kohta :D Se miten itä-naapurimme piti suomea aina jotenkin spesiaalina x3 Nyt kun minulla ei juurikaan ole mitään tunteja, eikä muutakaan vastuullista tehtävää, niin yritän saada seuraavan osan valmiiksi pian :D Kiitos kommenteista!**

**Aniya: Hauskaa oli ja en antanut Ivanin kuolla! :D Enkö olekin kiva tyyppi!  
>anonyymi Eildafani: Toivottavasti on sun kirjoitukset menny hyvin :D Metsässä sieniä…<br>Mirru69: Kiitos tosi paljon :D Norille ja Icelle minä olen suunnitellut jotain ihan omaa ;) Niistä tullaan kyllä kuulemaan vielä.  
>SpiritEater: Kiitos :D<br>Duudaa: Minäkin rakastan Ivania!  
>Nix-WingedOne: Kiitoksia :) Yritän juu kyllä kirjoittaa huolella ja samalla parantaa tekstiäni. On kiva kuulla, että tätä ficciä jaksetaan seurata vaikka aina päivittäminen välillä kestää :)<br>blackcat: Oikeasti? Minä haluan kuvan siitä tyypistä :D Tässä on sinulle uusi annos, vaikka Berwald ja Tino ei siinä voikaan kiehnätä :'D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heippa :)  
>Pääsin ruotsista läpi! Jee! Alustavista tuloksista sain pistettä vaille C:n! Joo en ole kovin hyvä koulussa :'D Ei tule yhtään L tai E:tä. Voihan :D No tässä on kuitenkin uusi osa teille ihanille ihmisille.<strong>

.

.

Tino istui maanalaisen sellin nurkassa ja tärisi. Sotilaat olivat heittäneet hänet tyrmään heti, kun he tulivat isolle kartanolle, ja jättäneet hänet sinne. Tino vilkuili puolelta toiselle hätääntyneenä. Missään ei ollut elämää! Koko hänen sielunsa tuntui tyhjältä ja kylmältä. Tino laski kätensä, jotka oli lukittu raskailla käsiraudoilla, alas lattialle ja siveli kylmää metallia. Hän alkoi tosissaan hätääntyä.

Noita oli ollut vasta muutaman tunnin tyrmässä ja jo nyt hän tunsi kuinka hänen olonsa tuntui raskaalta ja väsyneeltä. Tällainen ympäristö ei vain yksinkertaisesti sopinut noidille. Tino ymmärsi nyt miksi Ivan oli turvautunut mustaan magiaan ollessaan vankina tyrmässä. Se oli varmaankin syynä siihen, että Ivan oli aivan järjissään ja melko hyvässä kunnossa.

"Isoveli…", Tino kuiskasi ääneen ja tunsi kyyneleiden taas muodostuvan hänen violetteihin silmiinsä.

Miten Ivanin oli käynyt? Oliko hän todella ku-kuollut? Tino nosti kätensä silmilleen ja pyyhki kyyneleet pois. Hänen pitäisi olla vahva. Tino ei ollut tyhmä, vaan hän oli ymmärtänyt nopeasti mistä tässä oli ollut kyse. Ne kirotut inkvisition jäsenet olivat käyttäneet hänen isoveljensä rakkautta hyväkseen ja usuttaneet Ivanin etsimään nuoremman veljen heille. Hän tajusi mitä se merkitsi. Hän oli kuunnellut, kun Ivan oli kertonut Heraclesin ja Sadiqn onnettomuudesta.

Tino olisi seuraava Heracles. He aikoivat murtaa hänet samalla tavalla kuin Heraclesin ja pakottaa hänet satuttamaan tuhansia ihmisiä. Sitä Tino ei kuitenkaan sallisi.

Tino löi kädellään lattiaa edessään ja kirosi pahasti. Miksi näin oli käynyt? Hän oli selvinnyt niin hyvin! Miksi juuri nyt, kun Ivan oli vihdoin palannut ja Tino oli saanut itselleen Berwaldin kaltaisen kumppanin! Tino tunsi hänen magiansa kieppuvan hurjasti ympärillään, mutta pian se laantui uupuneena. Hän ei pystyisi tähän! Kaiken sen jälkeen mitä Ivan oli kertonut, Tino tiesi, ettei selviäisi tuossa vankityrmässä pitkään. Inkvisition jäsenet eivät voisi antaa Tinolle hänen tarvitsemiaan luonnonvaroja, sillä se olisi heidän kannaltaan liian riskialtista. Mieshän polveutui suoraan suurnoidista ja oli poiketen veljestään puhdas ja täynnä voimakasta magiaa.

"_Kukaan ei voi auttaa minua… Minä kuolen tänne…"_, Tino ajatteli ja painoi päänsä alas, _"Jos en heidän käsissään, niin sitten…"_

Tyrmän ovi pamahti auki ja Tino hätkähti säikähtäneenä ylös. Huoneeseen astui kaksi rotevaa vartijaa ja he tarttuivat nuoreen noitaan kovakouraisesti, pakottaen tämän ylös. Tino vingahti hiljaa kivusta heidän valtavien käsiensä pureutuessa hänen ranteittensa ympärille, mutta sotilaat eivät joko kuulleet tai välittäneet. He pakottivat miehen mukanaan käytävään ja sieltä isompaan huoneeseen. Huoneessa oli pappi, nunna, kaksi uutta sotilasta ja Golmak. Tino sinkosi heihin vihaisia katseita ja tyrmän toisella puolella seisoskeleva nunna sävähti inhosta ja nyrpisti nenäänsä. Tinoa pidelleet sotilaat tuuppasivat Tinon lattialle heidän jalkoihinsa, ja nostivat tämän sitten polvilleen sujauttaen noidan ranteissa olevat kahleet kiinni katosta roikkuvaan koukkuun. Nyt Tino oli polvillaan kovalla lattialla, kädet pään yläpuolella kahlittuna. Golmak astui askeleen lähemmäs noitaa.

"Meitä ei ole varsinaisesti esitelty, mutta veljesi on varmaankin jo kertonut sinulle minusta. Hienoa tavata Tino. Minä olen nimeltäni Golmak.", kyseinen mies sanoi ja hymyili hymyä, joka ei ulottunut silmiin.

Tino vain mulkoili miestä ja kieltäytyi sanomasta mitään. Golmak katseli noitaa ja huokaisi sitten raskaasti.

"Voi ei pelata tällaista hiljaisuuspeliä Tino. Siinä menee vain aikaa ja voimia ja kaikille tulee paha mieli. Minä menen suoraan asiaan. Meidän kirkkomme on käymässä raskasta ja jaloa sotaa pakanavaltioita vastaan. Me tarvitsemme nyt hieman apua. Jumala sallii nämä äärimmäiset keinot tämän suuremman tarkoituksen nimissä! Sinusta Tino, tulee meidän uusi aseemme!" Golmak hymyili yhä sitä samaa kuvottavaa hymyä ja Tino sähähti vihasta.

"Ase? Samanlainenko kuin siitä miehestä ennen minua? Heraclesista?" hän sanoi ja Golmak nyökkäsi.

"Suurin piirtein. Siinä on vain se seikka, että sinä olet meille paljon hyödyllisempi, kuin se saasta, joka kärsi synneistään ja toivoi aina viimeiseen päiväänsä asti, että me antaisimme hänen vielä kerran nähdä ystävänsä."

"Säälittävä houkka! Sen saastan noitaystävä tapettiin heti seuraavana päivänä, kun heidät oli saatu kiinni!" nunna puhahti paikaltaan.

Tino kalpeni kuullessaan heidän sanansa. Heracles oli kestänyt sen kaiken, koska hän oli suostunut näiden riivattujen sopimukseen! Heraclesin henki hänen ystävänsä hengen puolesta! Ja tämä ystävä oli kuollut jo heti seuraavana päivänä, kun heidät oli saatu kiinni. Tinoa oksetti ja hän painoi päänsä alas, purren hampaitaan yhteen, ettei alkaisi huutaa raivosta.

"Joten… asiaan", Golmak jatkoi piittaamatta Tinosta, "Kun sinut viedään sotatantereelle, sinut laitetaan erääseen hevosten vetämään metallihäkkiin. Se tukahduttaa voimiasi, mutta me voimme kontrolloida sinua aika hyvin, koska vain meillä on valta päästää häkkiin teidän noitien tarvitsemaa elinvoimaa. Heracles taipui hyvin nopeasti ja niin taivut sinäkin!"

Lyhyttä noitaa yökötti se tapa, jolla Golmak puhui hänestä. Ihan kuin mies olisi vain selittänyt, kuinka jokin tavara lastataan kärryihin. Nämä ihmiset olivat julmia ja vailla ymmärrystä. Tino tiesi, että hän ei mitenkään kestäisi yhtään sen kauempaa kuin Heracleskaan.

"Te luulette varmaan, että minä taivun mihin tahansa te haluatte…", Tino sanoi ja huoneessa olijat kääntyivät taas häntä kohtaan.

"Totta kai. Se nyt on ilmiselvää. Vaikka teillä noidilla on omat suuret voimanne, te olette niin säälittävän riippuvaisia luonnosta ja muusta sellaisesta. Sinä taidat nyt jo olla uuvuksissa, vai mitä?" Golmak sanoi ilkeästi.

Hän otti taskustaan pussin, joka kolisi hiljaa ja Tino tajusi sen olevan hänen oma luupussinsa. Noidan silmät pyöristyivät kauhusta Golmakin punnitessa pussia käsissään.

"Heracles oli ihmeen yhteistyöhaluinen, kun minulla oli tällainen samanlainen pussi kädessäni. Ehkä sinäkin olet, Tino.", Golmak sanoi ja heitteli pussia ilmaan, "Tämähän on teille melkein kuin pyhäinhäväistys. Se että minä ottaisin täältä yhden luun ja murskaisin sen jalkani alle."

"Älä!" Tino parkaisi, kun Golmak aikoi avata pussin. Tinon äänen kuultuaan, mies nosti päänsä ja katsoi suoraan noidan isoihin violetteihin silmiin.

"Hmm… ehkä me löydämme yhteisen sävelen kuitenkin. Muista Tino, että sinun koko elämäsi ja olemassaolosi on nyt meidän käsissämme. Vanhempasi olivat rohkeita, kun he ostivat hengellään sinulle ja veljellesi aikaa paeta.", Golmak sanoi välinpitämättömästi.

Tino riuhtaisi käsiään silloin rajusti ja karjahti kovaa.

"Mitä sinä muka tiedät minun vanhemmistani?!"

Golmak hymyili pahantahtoisesti maassa olevalle noidalle.

"Koska minä olin siellä silloin. Näin heidän saavan tuomionsa roviolla ja otin heiltä myös tämän.", mies sanoi ja otti kaulastaan esille kauniin medaljongin. Tinon silmät laajenivat hänen nähdessään tutun korun. Se kuului hänen ja Ivanin äidille ja siinä oli heidän kuvansa! Sillä tavalla mies oli siis saanut tietää Tinosta!

"Olit todella kaunis pienenä, mutta vuodet ovat tehneet sinulle vain hyvää. Mitä kauneusmyrkkyjä oikein käytät? Pullotatko neitsyiden verta ja sivelet sitä kasvoillesi?" Golmak ivasi heiluttaen riipusta Tinon nenän edessä.

Tino karjaisi ravistellen kahleitaan ja Golmak astui kauemmas yhä virnuillen. Nunna huoneen toisessa päässä näytti taas inhoavalta ja kääntyi katsomaan vieressään olevaa pappia.

"Uh… Se on täysi eläin! Sen veli oli jo tarpeeksi inhottava ja nyt meidän pitää sietää tuota!"

"Tiedän sisar, mutta meidän on saatava jumalan ihmiset vapauteen pakana kansoilta. Tämä on tehtävä.", pappi vastasi ja taputti ymmärtäväisesti nunnan olkapäätä.

"Anna se minulle! Anna äitini koru takaisin kirottu!" Tino huusi Golmakille, mutta silloin yksi sotilaista tuli nopeasti paikaltaan ja löi Tinoa kasvoihin lujaa. Tino olisi kaatunut iskun voimasta, ellei häntä pitäneet kahleet olisivat estäneet häntä.

"Sinä pirunlapsi, oletko kironnut Golmak herran?!" sotilas huusi Tinolle ja nosti tämän päätä hiuksista omien kasvojensa korkeudelle.

Golmak laski kätensä sotilaan selälle ja ohjasi tämän sivuun.

"Älä huolehdi, minä en ole kirottu. Hän vain on hyvin pahasuinen.", Golmak sanoi hymyillen ja Tino sylkäisi lattialle hieman verta.

Golmak asteli huoneen seinustalla olevalle pöydälle ja laittoi sekä medaljongin että Tinon luupussin kauniiseen puulippaaseen. Lukko naksahti ja mies jätti lippaan pöydälle tullen sitten takaisin Tinon luokse. Hän katsoi Tinoa hymyillen ja kyykistyi aivan tämän eteen. Tino katsoi julmaa miestä edessään inhoten ja halveksuen, Golmakin kasvoille hiipien samat tunteet. Vaikka mies olikin näyttänyt riemuitsevan tilaisuudesta leikkiä ja pilkata lyhyttä noitaa, hänen kärsivällisyytensä näytti alkavan loppua.

"Kuules villi", Golmak sanoi ja nosti kätensä ylös sivelläkseen Tinon ruhjeista poskea, "Sinä luulet varmaan, että pystyt vastustamaan meitä. Yrität keksiä keinon jolla vapauttaa itsesi. Kuvittelet löytäväsi jonkin virheen mitä emme tulleet ajatelleeksi, mutta kaikki tuo on aivan turhaa. Me emme tee virheitä. Sinä et pääse pakoon, sinun ei anneta kuolla ja sinä tulet tekemään meidän tahtojemme mukaan. Olemme ottaneet oppia Heraclesin tapauksen jälkeen…"

Golmak nousi seisomaan ja napsautti sormiaan hiljaisessa tyrmässä.

"Tuokaa se koru."

Eräs sotilaista tuli Golmakin luokse kantaen pientä nyssykkää, johon oli kirjailtu vanhalla noitien kielellä sanat: Sitoumus.

Golmak avasi pussin nostaen sieltä kauniit ranneketjut. Ne olivat hopeaa ja kumpaankin ketjuun oli upotettu pieni rubiini. Mies katsoi Tinoa ja hänen kasvoillaan kävi pieni hämmästys. Tino oli perääntynyt niin kauas kuin pystyi ja tärisi pelosta. Noita kyllä tiesi mitä nuo ketjut olivat. Ne sitoisivat hänet elämään! Hänelle ei annettaisi mahdollisuutta kuolla!

"Olkaa kilttejä… minä pyydän! Antakaa minun vain kuolla!" Tino huusi kyynelten meinatessa ottaa vallan.

Jos nuo laitettaisiin hänelle, Tino ei voisi kuolla. Inkvisition hänelle lupaama ympäristö tappaisi hänet, mutta hän ei voisi kuolla! Se oli kohtalo, jota Tino ei toivoisi kenellekään noidalle. Ei edes mustan magian palvojille. Golmak punnitsi Tinon pelkoa ja naurahti sitten ilkeästi.

"Tämä taitaa tosiaan olla totta. Eräs kauppias myi nämä meille jotta säästäisimme hänen kumppaninsa, mutta en voinut uskoa, että sinä tietäisit näistä. Halusin vain kokeilla, mutta nähtävästi olisi pitänyt uskoa sitä vanhaa ukkoa."

Golmak tuli Tinon luokse ja alkoi kiinnittää ketjuja miehen ranteisiin. Tino kirkui ja riuhtoi itseään niin, että lopulta eräs vartijoista tuli pitelemään hätääntynyttä noitaa. Viimein kuului naksahdus ja ketjut olivat Tinon ranteissa kiinni. Noita lopetti riuhtomisen ja katsoi ylös ranteisiinsa.

Hänet oli tuomittu.

Tuomittu elämään kuolematonta elämää, joka tuntuisi silti kuolemalta joka hetki.

Tino painoi päänsä alas ja Golmak napsautti taas sormiaan määräten sotilaat viemään pienen miehen pois. Sotilaat eivät olleet yhtään sen helläkätisempiä kuin edelliskerrallakaan ja he sulkivat Tinon taas kylmään selliin.

Tino tuijotti hänet kuolemattomaan elämään sitovia ketjuja voimattomasti. Niitä ei voisi itse avata. Vain toinen vahva noita pystyisi tekemään sen ja hänellä ei ollut enää ketään… Hänen vanhempansa olivat poissa, hänellä ei ollut yhtään noitaystävää ja nyt oli Ivankin… ja…

Hän ei koskaan enää tulisi näkemään miestä, jolle oli antanut sydämensä.

"Berwald…!"

Tino ulvahti lujaa ja sydäntä särkevästi ja käpertyi nurkkaan odottamaan loppua, jota ei koskaan tulisi.

.

.

.**  
>Tino parka ): Aina mä kiusaan sitä. On se surullista olla fictional character xD<br>Ja ihan vaan tälleen tiedoksi, että minulla ei ole mitään kristinuskoa vastaan! Vaikka tässä ficissä mollaankin koko ajan kirkkoa, niin tämä sijoittuu jonnekin keskiajan aikoihin, jolloin kirkko oli just sellanen: Tämä on noita - ROVIOLLE!  
>Tämä osa on aika lyhyt, koska minun piti kirjoittaa tämä kohtaus, mutta siitä ei tullut kovin pitkää ja en halunnut ruveta sotkemaan Ivania ja Berwaldia ja kumppaneita siihen. Uutta osaa sitten vaan kirjoittelemaan :D<strong>

**anonyymi Eildafani: Voi sinä se aina jaksat olla ihana ja kommentoida! Luv U! En tietenkään tapattanut rakasta Ivaniamme :D Koita saada nukutuksi :D  
>UtaChan: Kiitoksia ihan hirveästi! Tällaiset kommentit saavat minut aina kikattamaan ja nolostumaan yhtä aikaa xD Kaikenlaisia yllätyksiä olen suunnitellut meidän rakkaille mussukoille vielä :D<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Heippa :)**

**Jee! Päivityksiä! Nyt saatte oikein kunnon chaput! Olen kirjoittanut nyt hyvän inspiksen vallassa seuraavankin luvun. Se tulee olemaan aika lyhyt, mutta täynnä tunnetta! Joten lukekaa tämä ja odottakaa huomiseen asti seuraavaa lukua! Niinpä! Päivitän jo huomenna uuden luvun! I'm on fire!**

.

.

Ivan asteli hiirenhiljaa portaita alaspäin ja irvisti aina, kun kuuli takanaan narahduksia jonkun hänen seuralaisensa toimesta. Oli selvää, että ainoastaan Berwald oli tottunut liikkumaan hiljaa ja Ivania inhotti myöntää arvostavansa miehen äänetöntä käyntiä. Vihdoin portaat loppuivat ja miehet saapuivat maanalaiseen käytävään, joka oli valaistu soihduin ja haisi kostealta.

"Minne nyt?" Mathias kuiskasi ja Ivan katsoi mustaa pyramidia.

Pyramidi osoitti suoraa päin seinää heidän edessään.

"Läpikö me mennään?" Gilbert kysyi ja koputti maaseinämää mittaillakseen sen paksuutta.

"Oletko hullu? Se nyt ainakin saisi meidät kiipeliin! Etsitään reitti, joka kiertää toiselle puolelle…", Ivan sihahti ja alkoi varovasti liikkua käytävää pitkin eteenpäin. Pyramidi oli jo niin pieni, että heidän täytyi olla aivan lähelle Tinoa.

Berwald ja Ivan menivät edeltä, hieman kauempana muista siltä varalta jos he havaitsisivat vartioita, he ehtisivät varoittaa muita nuoria. Käytävä oli kuitenkin tyhjä, eikä missään kuulunut liikettä. Berwaldia moinen tyhjyys ja äänettömyys hermostutti, ja Gilbertin ja muiden äänekkäät askeleet tuntuivat kaikuvan tavallista kovempaa muutoin äänettömässä tilassa. Berwald huomasi Ivaninkin vilkuilevan hermostuneena ympärilleen.

Yhtäkkiä heidän takaansa kuului huudahdus ja molemmat miehet edellä kääntyivät kauhuissaan katsomaan kuinka kaksi rotevaa vartijaa oli siepannut Antonion ja Gilbertin vahvaan puristukseen.

"Mitäs täältä löytyikään? Oikea rottalauma!" toinen vartijoista ilkkui ja väänsi Antonion rannetta ilkeästi luonnottomaan suuntaan. Antonio haukkoi henkeään ja irvisti kivun singotessa hänen käsivarttaan pitkin.

"Ja eikös tuo olekin se noita, jota koko inkvisitio on seurannut päivätolkulla? Hänethän ilmoitettiin kuolleeksi. Mitens se tuossa voi olla?" Gilbertiä pitelevä sotilas ihmetteli ja näytti hölmistyneeltä.

"Törppö! Se on noita. Ties mitä ne osaa. Parempi tää on vaan meille. Golmak tulee vaan tyytyväiseksi", ensimmäiseksi puhunut vartija naureskeli ja veti tikarin vyöltään.

PANGG!

Paistinpannu kolahti rusentavan kuuloisesti miehen takaraivoon. Vartija päästi irti Antoniosta, joka pyrähti pakoon, ja kaatui lattialle tajuttomana.

"Mitä hittoa…!"

PANGG!

Gilbertiä pidellyt vartija sai saman kohtelun ja kaatui Gilbertin, joka ei ollut ehtinyt alta pois, päälle.

Elizabeta seisoi tajuttomien sotilaiden takana ja heilautti paistinpannuaan kaaressa voitonriemuinen virne kasvoillaan.

"Ja te halusitte jättää minut pois laskusta?" nainen naurahti ja tallasi toisen vartijan selkään astuessaan tämän yli.

"Eli! Mitä sinä täällä teet?!" Gilbert huusi kammetessaan sotilaan alta pois.

Elizabeta kääntyi rakastaan kohti ja tökkäsi tätä rintaan.

"Mitäs luulet? Pelastamassa teidän nahkaanne! Ei sinua voi päästää yksin tällaisille retkille!"

Gilbert vain aukoi suutaan sanattomana ja Elizabeta painoi suukon tämän poskelle kääntyen sitten toisiin päin. Ivan ja Berwald olivat pöyristyneitä. Miten Elizabeta oli pystynyt seuraamaan heitä koko matkan ilman että kukaan heistä oli huomannut. Nainen tuntui arvaavan mitä he ajattelivat ja punastui lievästi.

"Mitä? Minun vanhemmillani on todella hyvä kuulo ja he ovat herkkäunisia. On tullut treenattua, kun olen livahtanut tapaamaan Gilbertiä…" Elizabeta sanoi hymyilen ujosti ja Gilbert pudisti päätään hymyillen hänkin.

Että hän rakasti tuota kovanaamaista naista!

Ivan tokeni ensimmäisenä kohtauksesta ja käski kaikkia hiljenemään. Hän kuunteli tarkasti, mutta ei kuullut mitään muuta, kuin oman joukkonsa hengityksen.

"Mennään. Olemme hukanneet jo liiaksikin aikaa. Tino on tuolla jossain ja voi hyvinkin olla, että meitä kohti on tulossa ihmisiä. Nämä gorillat osaavat liikkua todella hiljaa kuten huomasitte", hän sanoi ja muut nyökkäsivät vakavina.

Ludwig ja Mathias raahasivat vartijat pieneen komeroon, jossa haisi lika ja saasta ja joka oli ängetty täyteen isoja säkkejä. Kun vartijat olivat poissa näkyvistä, he lähtivät kulkemaan käytävää pitkin, aivan sen perälle, ja kääntyivät kulmasta oikealle. Lisää käytäviä, aina uusia kulmia. Paikka oli kuin iso muurahaiskeko. Reittejä risteili sikin sokin ja ovia tyrmiin ja selleihin avautui Berwaldin molemmilla puolilla. Ivanin pitelemä musta pyramidi suureni ja pieneni heidän harhaillessa käytäviä pitkin. Soihdut heittivät heidän varjonsa seiniin ja Berwaldista tuntui kuin joku tarkkailisi heidän jokaista liikettään. Hiljaisuus nielaisi heidät jälleen ja koko porukka säikähti kuullessaan edestään ääntä. Se kuulosti ulinalta.

Ivan viittilöi muille ja he lähtivät etenemään varoen ja säikkyinä. Käytävä oli oveton, mutta sen seiniin oli hakattu pieniä ikkunoita, joihin oli upotettu kalterit. Elizabeta kurkisti pariin niistä ja uikahti hiljaa tarraten Gilbertin käteen. Ikkunoista näki teräksisiin selleihin ja joissakin näytti olevan kerälle käpertyneitä hahmoja.

Uikutus kuului nyt kovempaa ja Ivan tajusi sen kuuluvan jostain sellistä. Kun he saapuivat käytävän puoleen väliin, Ivanin kämmenellä ollut pyramidi katosi. Berwald kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan heidän vasemmalla puolellaan olevasta ikkunasta sisään peläten mitä näkisi. Ivan siirtyi samaan aikaan ikkunan luokse.

"TINO!" kumpikin mies huudahti nähdessään pienen noidan käpertyneenä nurkkaan, heijaten itseään ja itkien sydäntä särkevästi.

Tino nosti katseensa kuullessaan äänet ja nosti vetiset ja likaiset kasvonsa ylös. Hän näytti kamalalta. Tinon iho oli harmaa ja hänen yleensä niin kirkkaat violetit silmänsä näyttivät valjuilta ja kuolleilta. Hänen hiuksistaan oli lähtenyt kaikki kiilto ja Tinon kasvoissa ja käsivarsissa oli ruhjeita. Tino näytti todella sairaalta.

Berwald tunsi vihan syöksähtävän sydämeensä lujemmin kuin koskaan aikaisemmin elämässään. Tinon näkeminen niin huonona oli kuin piikkinen ohdake pitkän metsästäjän kurkussa. Berwaldin käsi hakeutui hänen huomaamattaan miekkansa kahvalle, hänen miettiessään niitä, jotka olivat satuttaneet hänen rakastaan.

Tino näytti aivan ällistyneeltä nähdessään Ivanin ja Berwaldin ikkunassa. Heistä näkyi kummastakin vain puolet naamasta, mutta Tino nousi pystyyn huterin jaloin ja raahautui aukon luokse kädet täristen.

"Ivan? Berwald?" Tino kysyi heikosti ja ojensi kätensä kaltereiden välistä heidän luokseen. Kaksi lämmintä eloisaa kättä tarttui hänen omaan pieneen käteensä.

"Tino! Voi, Tino!" Ivan kähisi valumattomien kyynelten polttaessa tämän silmiä.

"Ivan… Sinä selvisit… Sinä olet elossa! Ivan…!" Tino itki ja katseli isoveljeään niin huojentuneena, että Ivan melkein tunsi sen lämmön.

"Olen tässä pikkuveli. Tulin hakemaan sinut pois täältä…"

"Berwald…?" Tino ojensi toisen kätensä ikkunasta ja Berwald tarttui siihen pidellen kättä omissaan ja suudellen Tinon rystysiä.

"Me tulimme pelastamaan sinut Tino…" Berwald kuiskasi ja Tino katsoi tätä suoraan silmiin kyynelten valuessa tämän poskia pitkin.

Ivan käänsi hieman päätään ilmoittaakseen Tinon muille ystäville noidan olevan kunnossa, mutta kun hän siirtyi pois käytävän soihdun tieltä, valo osui Tinon ojennettuihin käsiin ja Ivan näki silmäkulmastaan hopean kimalluksen. Noita sinkosi katseensa Tinon ranteisiin ja hänen silmänsä näkivät vasta nyt Tinon ranteissa olevat ranneketjut. Vanhempi veli tunnisti ketjut aivan yhtä helposti kuin nuorempi veli ja Ivan tuijotti ketjuja järkyttyneenä.

Miten ne paskiaiset saattoivat!

"Tino… Olen niin pahoillani!" Ivan sanoi ottaessaan toisen ranneketjun käteensä hellästi.

Tino pudisti päätään ja hymyili helpottuneena, kun Ivan sormeili ketjua.

"Otan nämä pois heti, kun pääsemme täältä!" Ivan sanoi ja tuijotti ketjuja tuntien pelkkää kuvotusta.

"Mitä? Mitä nämä ovat?" Berwald kysyi puristaen rauhoittaen Tinon kättä.

"Ne hirviöt aikoivat pitää hänet näillä väkisin hengissä!" Ivan tiuskaisi ja Tino silitti veljensä poskea.

"Miten saamme hänet pois tuolta?" Ludwig kysyi mittailen seinämää heidän edessään.

"Oli on tuolla toisella puolella. Se käytävä siellä on vain paikka mistä voi nähdä vangit…",Tino sanoi ja vilkaisi pelokkaana takanaan olevaa ovea, "Sen päästä pitäisi päästä kääntymään oikealle ja käytävään, joka tulee tänne"

"Vangit? Kuinka monta noitaa täällä on?" Elizabeta kysyi muistellessaan takanaan olevia sellejä.

Tinon ilme vaihtui surulliseksi.

"Täällä ei ole muita eläviä, kuin minä…"

Tino oli juuri ehtinyt lauseensa loppuun, kun ovi hänen takanaan avautui ja kaksi sotilasta astui selliin.

"Noita, Golmak halua sinut… Mitä ihmettä!"

Sotilaat huomasivat Tinon ikkunan luona ja Ivanin ja Berwaldin toisella puolella aukkoa. Tino käänsi kasvonsa kauhuissaan Ivaniin ja Berwaldiin, mutta sotilaat tarttuivat noitaan kovakouraisesti ja Ivanin ja Berwaldin oli pakko päästää tämän käsistä irti.

"TULKAA!", Berwald huusi ja lähti juoksemaan eteenpäin päästäkseen sellin toiselle puolelle.

He kuulivat Tinon huutavan ja kovan läimäytyksen, mutta Tino ei lopettanut parkumasta. Berwald ja muut kurvasivat oikealle ja näkivät Tinon katoavan käytävän päässä olevasta ovesta sisään. He juoksivat ovelle ja Ivan tyrkkäsi muut pois tieltään. Hän asettui pari askelta kauemmas ja Berwald ja muut näkivät mustan voiman kohoavan noidasta ja tämän violettien silmien hehkuen kuin niiden takana olisi palanut valo. Ivan kohotti vasemman kätensä ja musta voima purkautui päin ovea käyttäen Ivanin ojennettua käsivartta kanavana. Oli tuhoutui pienen pieniksi säleiksi ja puunkappaleet ropisivat maahan pelastusjoukon rynnätessä sisään. He tupsahtivat tyrmään, joka oli täynnä sotilaita ja Tino oli satimessa erään sotilaan pidellessä tämän käsiä noidan takana.

Golmak oli huoneessa ja tämän kasvoilla oli tyrmistynyt ilme, kun mies näki Ivanin.

"Sinä? Kuinka sinä olet hengissä? Minä tapoin sinut!" mies huusi ja hänen äänestään kuului pikku ripaus pelkoa.

Ivan astui lähemmäs kasvoillaan raudan luja ilme.

"Edes kuolema ei pidättele minua, kun tiedän veljeni olevan sinun käsissäsi!" Ivan huusi ja kohotti kätensä räjäyttääkseen Golmakin edessään.

Musta voima alkoi taas kohota hänen ympärillään, mutta Ivanin silmät muljahtivat ja tämä putosikin polvilleen lattialle puristaen kohtaa, mihin Golmak oli survonut miekkansa. Haava oli avautunut Ivanin käyttäessä niin paljon mustaa magiaa niin lyhyessä ajassa ja niin nopeasti mustan parantamisen jälkeen. Golmak tuijotti maassa kiroilevaa noitaa ja alkoi sitten nauraa ilkeästi.

"Haaa! Tässä sainkin todisteen, että oli parempi vain etsiä veljesi, kuin käyttää sinua! Sinusta on tullut heikko, koska käytät mustaa voimaa! Säälittävää!" Golmak napsautti sormiaan hymyillen voitonriemuisesti, "Ottakaa miehet kiinni ja eristäkää selleihin, nainen tuokaa minun huoneeseeni."

Gilbert sysäsi Elizabetan taakseen ja nosti veitsensä ylös muristen. Hän suojelisi naistaan, vaikka sitten kuolisi!

"Odota! Golmak! Sinulla on jo minut, päästä heidät menemään!" Tino huusi sotilaiden lähestyessä pientä rinkiä, jonka Berwald ja muut olivat muodostaneet.

"Nämä ovat kirkon pettureita noita! He ansaitsevat rangaistuksensa!" Golmak sanoi.

Berwald ajatteli hädissään heidän mahdollisuuksiaan. Vihollisella oli mahtava ylivoima ja Tino oli sitä paitsi heidän käsissään. He voisivat säilyä hengissä ja yrittää murtautua pois selleistään, jos he antautuisivat, mutta Elizabeta…! Gilbertistä näki, että tämä olisi valmis epätoivoisiin tekoihin suojellakseen rakastaan. Mathias kohotti jo kirvestään ja näytti huolestuneelta. Puunhakkaaja oli kohdannut paljon rosvoja metsissä ja selvinnyt aina voittajana, mutta tämä oli liikaa. Berwald oli varma, että Ivan olisi taistelukunnossa jos saisi levätä hetken, mutta heillä ei ollut hetkeä! Berwald laski kättään miekkansa kahvalle ja tuli hipaisseekseen taskuaan kahvan vieressä. Jokin kova tuntui metsästäjän kättä vasten ja tämä pujotti kätensä taskuunsa nostaakseen sieltä nahkanauhan ylös.

Sotilaat olivat melkein miekan etäisyydellä ja kaikki Berwaldin ympärillä nostivat aseitaan taisteluvalmiuteen, mutta pitkä mies vain tuijotti käteensä osunutta nauhaa, jossa killui pieni, sievä, valkoinen luu.

Idea valaisi Berwaldin pelokkaat ajatukset ja Berwald kohotti päänsä lukitakseen katseensa Tinon silmiin. Tino tuijotti rakastamaansa miestä silmät suurina. Berwald tajusi Tinon arvanneen hänen aikeensa.

"EI!" Tino huusi vain ja ainoastaan Berwaldille, kun metsästäjä nosti luun otsalleen ja kuiskasi toiveensa ilmaan.

.

.

.**  
>Berwald thö hero! Kyllä siihen voi aina luottaa. Toivottavasti tykkäsitte tästä luvusta. Yritin saada siitä oikein maukkaan, kun kuinkas ollakaan tämä ficci lähenee loppuaan! Enää kuulkaa pari lukua tulee! Ja ihan näin btw rakastan Elizabetaa ja sen paistinpannua! Kaksin karkuteillä on ihan selvästi kopioinut Elizabetan hahmon :'D<strong>

**GrazyTeaFairy: Kiitoksia :D Tiedän tunteen. Monesti ovat varmaan minunkin koulun tyypit katselleet mua kuin jotain friikkiä, kun tärisen vedet silmissä, kun yritän pidätellä naurua lukiessani joidenkin ficcien uusia chapuja xD  
>Mannekiini: Uusi luku ole hyvä =3 Seuraava tulee jo huomenna!<br>anonyymi Eildafani: Mun mielestä kaikki mikä liittyy jotenkin yliluonnolliseen on ihan sairaan siistiä! Kaikki taikominen ja magia ja olennot ja sen sellainen on vain jotenkin…! Iik! Ihanaa =3  
>Miomi Skall: Kiitos :D Mukava että pidät!<br>Duudaa: Tiedän D: Olen sille aina niin ilkeä :( Mutta kyllä se siitä!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Moi!  
>Tässä on tämä lyhyt osa :) Eipä muuta kuin lukuhetkiä -<strong>

.

.

Tornado, hurrikaani, voimakas ukonilma.

Kaikilla noilla sanoilla olisi voinut kutsua sitä mikä pääsi valloilleen tyrmässä, mutta mikään niistä ei olisi riittänyt kunnolla kuvailemaan sitä voimaa mikä purkautui pienestä luusta. Berwald iskeytyi seinään ja valui lattialle. Voima pyyhkäisi Ivanin ja muiden yli ja he paiskautuivat lattiaan. Se ei kuitenkaan satuttanut heitä, vaan tyrkkäsi suojeltavat pois tieltä rynniessään tuhannen hirviön voimalla päin huoneessa olevia. Tino katseli, kun voima tavoitti sotilaat ja repi heidät kappaleiksi. Huuto ja kirkuna täyttivät huoneen ja helisytti sen kattoa. Myrsky kiersi Tinon ja iski häntä pidelleeseen sotilaaseen. Pienempi mies heittäytyi alta pois, kun voima iskeytyi kattoon.

Mathias oli päässyt vaivoin jaloilleen ja repi nyt Tinon mukanaan muiden selvinneiden luokse. Ludwig oli nostanut tajuttoman Berwaldin ylös Antonion kanssa ja Gilbert ja Francis kannattelivat juuri ja juuri tajuissaan olevaa Ivania heidän raahautuessa ulos murenevasta tyrmästä myrsky raivosi kaikkialla käytävissä. Yao piteli Elizabetaa kädestä, ettei nainen kaatuisi tuulen voimasta, kun he johtivat myrskyssä kamppailevaa joukkoa ulos maan alta. Mathias oli vetänyt Tinon selkäänsä, koska mies oli liian heikko kävelläkseen itse ulos painajaismaisesta maanalaisesta helvetistä. Elizabeta johti joukon käytäviä pitkin oikealle ovelle hyvän muistinsa avulla ja he kompuroivat portaisiin. Myrsky oli tuhonnut kaiken alhaalla olevan ja se pyrki nyt vauhdilla ylemmäs saadakseen lisää tilaa.

"Äkkiä!" Yao huusi nähdessään oven portaiden alapäässä alkavan halkeilla myrskyn voimasta.

Vaikka voima ei tapattaisi heitä, sen aiheuttama tuho ja putoavat kivenlohkareet saisivat heidät takuulla hengiltä, jos he eivät pääsisi ulos rakennuksesta. He saavuttivat viimein portaiden yläpäässä olleen oven ja syöksyivät sisään linnoituksen ylähuoneisiin. Tuhoava voima oli ehtinyt sinne kuitenkin ennen heitä, jostain muusta paikasta ja he näkivät kuinka se repi mukanaan erään sotilaan. Elizabeta yritti saada sotilaan ojennetusta kädestä kiinni, mutta Yao veti naisen pois. Sotilaita ei voinut auttaa. Mikä ikinä rakennuksessa vallitsikaan se ei säästänyt yhtäkään sotilasta. Mathias avasi oven ja he kaikki juoksivat ulos talosta. Ivan alkoi toeta sen verran, että pystyi juoksemaan itse ja Gilbert pinkaisi Yaon ja Elizabetan perään samalla, kun Antonio ja Ludwig raahasivat Berwaldin kukkulalle kauas talosta. Vihdoin, ollessaan heidän mielestään tarpeiksi kaukana talosta, he kääntyivät katsomaan tuhoa heidän takanaan. Kirkuna ja huuto oli soinut heidän korvissaan koko matkan nuorten paetessa hävitystä, mutta nyt se hiipui kuulumattomiin suuren räjähdyksen silpoessa kartanon palasiksi. Paineaalto kulki aukion yli ja Tino ja muut painautuivat maahan, mutta aallon tullessa heidän kohdalle, se oli vain lämmin henkäisy heidän kasvojaan vasten.

Francis nosti katseensa ja tuijotti paikkaa, jossa vielä pari tuntia sitten oli ollut loistava kartano, mutta jonka kohdalla nyt oli vain kasa puuta ja kiveä. Tino näki myrskyn katoavan ilmaan ja korvia riistävä tuulen ulina loppui vihdoin. Hetken aikaa tuntui siltä kuin koko luonto olisi pidellyt henkeään, peläten voiman vielä nousevan.

Elizabeta laski kasvonsa käsiinsä peittääkseen itkunsa, mutta Gilbert tuli naisen luokse ja painoi tämän rintaansa vasten silittäen rakkaansa ruskeaa kiharaa tukkaa.

"_Niin paljon kuolemaa…!"_, Elizabeta ajatteli ja puristi Gilbertin paitaa käsissään kyynelten valuessa naisen poskilleen.

Gilbert lohdutti rakastaan ja tunsi itsekin voivansa pahoin. Voima, joka oli repinyt kaiken tieltään, oli jotain mikä tulisi vainoamaan häntä unissa pitkään.

Ivan nousi ylös ja raahautui nelinkontin pikkuveljensä luokse, joka oli kumartunut Berwaldin tajuttoman ruumiin päälle. Tino silitti miehen hiuksia Ivanin vetäessä veljensä syliinsä. Tino kääntyi ja tarrautui Ivaniin yhtä lujasti kuin Elizabeta Gilbertiin.

Kaikki oli ohi.

Myrsky oli tuhonnut kaiken tieltään.

Kukaan ei tulisi koskaan tietämään heidän kymmenen lisäksi, mitä kaikkia kauheuksia paikalla oli sinä yönä tapahtunut.

Berwald heräsi Mathiaksen perheen tuvan vuodesohvalta ja tämä tunsi olonsa erittäin heikoksi. Kuin hän ei olisi nukkunut päiväkausiin, vaikka oli juuri äsken herännyt. Mies katseli ympärilleen ja tajusi, että Tino nukkui sohvalla hänen viereensä käpertyneenä. Tino näytti yhtä heikolta, kuin miltä Berwaldista tuntui ja metsästäjä kohotti kätensä varovasti Tinon poskelle. Tinon silmät rävähtivät heti auki paljastaen noidan olleen hereillä koko ajan. Tämä kohottautui hieman ja otti Berwaldin kädestä kiinni.

"Millainen olo? Oletko kunnossa?" pienempi mies kysyi tutkien vieressään makaavan Berwaldin kasvoja.

"Heikohko, mutta entä sinä? Sinähän olet se, joka näytti aaveelta kun löysimme sinut pari tuntia sitten", Berwald sanoi ja tutkiessaan tarkoin Tinon kasvoja ja huojentui nähdessään, että noidan kasvot olivat menettäneet harmaan värin.

"Ei pari tuntia sitten Berwald", Tino sanoi lempeästi, "Pari päivää sitten. Olet ollut tajuton kaksi päivää"

Berwald ei osannut kuin tuijottaa. Sitten hänen ajatuksensa alkoi vihdoin juosta.

"Missä muut ovat? Muistan kuinka toivoin sen luun suojelevan meitä ja sitten jokin iski minut seinään ja… sitten heräsin täältä… Ovatko kaikki kunnossa?" Berwald huolehti ja Tino suukotti häntä rauhoittavasti otsalle.

"Heillä ei ole hätää. Toiveesi oli hieman voimakas ja se tuhosi kaiken. Me säästyimme kiitos sinun", Tino sanoi lempeästi ja hymyili suloisesti.

"Sinulla ei ole enää niitä ketjuja", Berwald huomasi katsellessaan Tinon ranteita. Mies hymyili ja hieraisi ranteitaan, joihin oli jääneet punaiset renkaat muistoksi tämän lyhyestä ajasta kuolemattomana.

"Palasimme kylään hitaasti, mutta varmasti ja Ivan lainasi hieman ´energiaa´ Yaolta ennen kuin purki sinetin, joka sitoi minut kuolemattomuuteen", Tino naurahti. Yao oli hyvä mies ja Tino toivoi, että Ivan kiintyisi tähän.

"Sitä siis Ivan tarkoitti, kun hän sanoi, että ne ketjut pitivät sinut väkisin hengissä…", Berwald kuiskasi niin hiljaa, että Tino arveli miehen puhuvan itsekseen.

"Berwald"

Kyseinen mies nosti katseensa takaisin Tinoon ja sai iloiseksi yllätyksekseen tuntea miehen huulet omiaan vasten. He suutelivat pitkään ja kun he lopulta irrottautuivat, Berwald katsoi Tinoon nälkäinen ilme kasvoillaan.

"Kiitos, että tulit luokseni…", Tino sanoi silmät onnellisina kiiltäen.

Berwaldin kiihkeä katse muuttui lempeäksi ja tämä veti rakkaansa viereensä makuulle ja sulki tämän syleilyynsä. Heillä olisi aikaa muihin aktiviteetteihin toiste. Nyt tuntui paljon tärkeämmältä vain tuntea toinen kietoutuneensa toista vasten ja kuulla rakkaansa sydämen rauhallinen ja eloisa syke.

.

.

.

**Ja Tino on taas turvassa :) Tai niin turvassa kuin tuon minun maailmani noidat voivat olla. Voi parkoja :( On muuten hieman hankala keksiä tähän loppuun mitään dramaattista sanottavaa koko tuosta noiden paosta, kun kuuntelee samalla nostalgia syistä fröbelin palikoita youtubesta xD Rakastan niitä :'D Uusi osa tulee taas kun saan kirjoitettua :)**

**anonyymi Eildafani: Tällaista seuras Berkun toiveista D: Yliluonnollisuus rulettaa :'D esim. Harry Potter ftw Kiitti kun jaksat aina kommentoida!  
>emt: En tiedä :D Jostakin ne vaan putkahtaa mun mieleen. Piti keksiä miten Ivan saisi selville Tinon olinpaikan ja kun ei se voinut mikään loistava valopallokaan olla, kun Ivan on mustan magian noita, niin tua pyramidi vaan jotenkin tuli mieleen :) Se oli ensin kolmio, mutta pyramidi sopi paremmin leijumiseen. Kiitos että kommentoit!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Heippa :)**

**Omg! Tämä on kuulkaa viimeinen osa! En edes tajunnut kun kirjoitin tämän osan, mutta kun kirjoitin viimeisen lauseen tajusin, että tähän se sitten jäi! Lukekaa muuten loppu höpötykseni, koska kerron siinä hieman tulevaa =3 Nämä viimeiset luvut tulivat kaikki vähän tälleen nopeassa tahdissa :'D En yhtään osannut ennustaa, että saan aikaiseksi kirjoittaa tämän viimeisen osan näin nopeasti!**

.

.

Tino oli noussut hakemaan Berwaldille juotavaa, kun Eilda tuli huoneeseen perässään Mathias ja isäntä. Nainen kiljahti ja juoksi sitten halaamaan Berwaldia.

"Voi Berwald! Olin niin huolissani! Kun te tulitte takaisin ja sinä olit tajuton ja Tino niin huonossa kunnossa ja…!" Eilda nyyhkytti ja puristi Berwaldia rintaansa vasten.

Berwald taputteli Eildaa rauhoittelevasti selkään ja isäntä tuli irrottamaan vaimonsa hellästi metsästäjän kaulasta. Eilda taputteli poskilleen valuneet kyyneleet esiliinaansa ja alkoi sitten touhottaa Berwaldin ympärillä, haluten tietää oliko miehellä kaikki varmasti hyvin.

Mathias istahti sohvan reunalle ja pamautti Berwaldia selkään kämmenellään nauraen iloisesti.

"Sinä sitten otit pikku tirsat! Hyvä nähdä sinut taas elävien kirjoissa mies!"

"Jos hakkaat häntä tuolla lailla Mathias, hän pyörtyy uudelleen", Tino sanoi ja läimäytti Mathiaksen takaraivoa.

Tino toi Berwaldille lasin, joka oli täytetty vedellä ja Eilda touhotti keittiöön tehdäkseen heille kaikille ruokaa. Mathias hieroi päätään ja katsoi sitten Tinoon.

"Eikö Ivan ole vielä tullut? Hänenhän piti tulla näihin aikoihin"

"Hän tulee kyllä pian. Veljeni on luultavasti häiritsemässä Yaota ja jotain", Tino virnisti.

Ivan oli heti vapautettuaan Tinon kahleista rynnännyt miehen mökille retuuttaen samalla Yaon mukaan näyttämään tietä. Ivan oli palannut yrttien ja voiteiden kanssa ja alkanut hoivata Tinoa parhaansa mukaan. Tino oli heikkona ja olikin päätetty, että Tino jäisi Mathiaksen perheen taloon paranemaan. Berwaldille ei ollut mitään tehtävissä, koska Ivan ja Tino kertoivat, että tämän pitäisi vain antaa nukkua ja kerätä energiaa herätä. Metsästäjä oli kuluttanut kaikki voimansa tehdessään niin suuren toiveen ja tämän piti antaa olla vain unessa. Ivan oli hössöttänyt Tinon luona ja hoivannut tätä kuin äiti lastaan. Eilda olisi halunnut myös huolehtia Tinosta, mutta Ivan ei antanut kenenkään muun koskea Tinoon.

Yao oli viettänyt aikaansa myös Mathiaksen perheen talossa. Yleensä Kaoru oli tämän mukana ja Yao kertoi pitävänsä tätä silmällä, mutta todellisuudessa kaikki tiesivät, että Yao oli talossa Ivanin takia. Ivan itse oli alkanut pitää Yaosta, mutta Tino arveli, etteivät Ivanin tunteet olleet vielä lähelläkään samanlaisia, mitä Yao tunsi. Ivan ei vain nähnyt ketään muuta kuin pikkuveljensä ja ainoastaan silloin kun Ivan oli muualla, tämä huomioi Yaota. Tino ei osannut ymmärtää miten Yao oli voinut tykästyä Ivaniin, kun tämä ei osoittanut mitenkään haluavansa Yaota. Tino silti toivoi, että Yao ei antaisi periksi. Ivan tarvitsi jonkun, joka rakastaisi tätä, niin kuin Tino rakasti Berwaldia.

Pian Ivan tulikin tupaan ja riensi heti Tinon luokse ja suuteli tämän otsaa.

"Hei pikkuveli. Mikä olo?" Ivan kysyi ja Tino hymyili tälle rauhoittavasti.

"Hyvä nyt kun Berwald viimein heräsi!"

Ivan käänsi kasvonsa metsästäjää kohti ja hänen silmänsä kapenivat hienoisesti ärtymyksestä.

"Jaha… Olet siis herännyt", Ivan sanoi ja kääntyi sitten heti takaisin Tinon puoleen, kertoen tälle Yaon perheen kaupasta.

"Yao näytti minulle joitain vanhoja kirjoja, joissa kerrottiin noidista ja muinaisista jumalista. Kirjassa ei ollut paljoakaan tietoa, mutta sen aihe kiehtoo minua! Jos onnistuisin löytämään lisää samanlaisia kirjoja, voisin ehkä löytää keinon puhdistaa voimani! Jos magiastani tulisi taas puhdasta, kuka tietää, voisin vaikka kerätä kokoon noitia ja yrittää valloittaa Witchlormentin takaisin meille!" Ivan haaveili miettien kuinka entinen noitakaupunki palautettaisiin taas loistoonsa.

Tino kuunteli Ivanin haaveita hymyillen, mutta omassa mielessään hän epäili Ivanin puheita. Tino saattoi arvata, että Ivan aikoisi tulevaisuudessa todellakin yrittää vallata Witchlormentin takaisin, mutta hän myös arveli, että Ivan ei koskaan voisi puhdistaa voimiaan. Ivan oli niin syvällä mustassa voimassa, että Tino saattoi melkein tuntea, kuinka Ivan käveli rajalla. Ivan keinui hyvän ja pahan välimaissa.

Tino oli luultavasti tällä hetkellä ainoa, mikä piti Ivanin astumasta pimeälle puolelle.

Eikä Tino voisi olla aina Ivanin luona.

Ivan puheli iloisesti Tinolle, mutta sulki sitten suunsa katsoen veljeään mietteliäänä. Tino kallisti päätään kysyvästi ja Ivan huitaisi kädellään ilmaa. Tino katsoi isoveljeään epäilevästi, mutta kohotti sitten olkiaan ja kääntyi katsomaan, kun Berwald söi Eildan tuomaa ruokaa.

Ivan viipyi Mathiaksen perheen luona vielä pari tuntia. Hän kieltäytyi syömästä ja näytti mietteliäältä koko illan. Lähtiessään Ivan suuteli taas Tinon otsaa ja halasi tätä lujasti, luvaten tulevansa takaisin seuraavana päivänä. Tino ja Berwald istuivat sohvalla ja Mathias kertoi Berwaldille mistä tämä oli jäänyt paitsi.

Gilbert oli kaiken heidän kokemansa jälkeen vihdoin kosinut Elizabetaa ja nämä viettäisivät yhteishäät Felicianon ja Ludwigin kanssa. Gilbert oli pelästynyt mahdollisuutta menettää Elizabeta ja kerännyt rohkeutensa mennä Elin isän luokse pyytämän tämän tyttären kättä.

Feliks oli mennyt ostamaan Eevan kukan ja Toris oli tullut edellisenä päivänä kertomaan kylän nuorille, että he saisivat lapsen.

Eevan kukka oli hankala kasvattaa ja sen vihdoin kukittua, sen terälehdet aukenisivat ja sisältä paljastuisi vauva. Vanhempien piti ruokkia kukkaa omalla verellään ja pitää se onnellisena, jotta he saisivat itselleen lapsen. Kaikki olivat olleet ilosta suunnillaan, sillä kylään ei ollut syntynyt lapsia pitkään aikaan. Toris ja Feliks viettivätkin nyt melkein kaiken aikansa kukan vierelle tai valmistelemalla taloaan, jonka Toriksen isä oli parille antanut. Feliks oli jo tilannut Elizabetalta kasan lasten vaatteita.

"Lapsi huh?" Berwald mietti Mathiaksen lopettaessa juoruilun ja vilkaisi salaa Tinoa.

"Olisit nähnyt Elizabetan, kun tämä tuli kertomaan Gilbertin kosinnasta!" Tino sanoi nauraen, "En ole koskaan nähnyt häntä niin iloisena!"

"Kahdet häät… kyllä siihen varmaan vielä kolmannetkin mahtuisi mukaan…", Mathias sanoi katsellen muina miehinä kattoa. Berwald punastui ja Tino vain puheli edelleen Elizabetasta ja Gilbertistä, koska ei ollut kuullut Mathiaksen selvää vinkkiä.

XxXxXxX

Seuraavana päivänä Berwald oli toipunut jo niin hyvin, että saattoi lähteä ulos tapaamaan muita. Tino lähti tämän mukaan ja he kulkivat käsi kädessä kylän halki kohti isoa tammea, jonka luona odottelikin jo kylän nuorista koostuva joukko.

Feliciano ja Elizabeta juttelivat innokkaasti tulevista häistä ja Ludwig ja Gilbert osallistuivat keskusteluun lähinnä myöntelemällä puolisoidensa päätöksiin. Toris ja Feliks eivät olleet paikalla, mutta Bella tiesi kertoa, että he eivät halunneet jättää Eevan kukkaansa pois silmistään sekunniksikaan. Myös Francis ja Arthur puuttuivat ja Franciksen tuntien osasi epäillä mitä he puuhasivat.

Berwald ja Tino istuutuivat alas ja alkoivat jutella iloisesti nuorten kanssa. Moni kyseli heidän vointiaan, mutta osasivat jättää kysymykset siitä mitä heidän matkallaan oli tapahtunut pois. Mei ja Kaoru istuivat Tinon vieressä , kun heidän isoveljensä Kiku tuli paikalle.

"Yao lähtee matkalle!" Kiku sanoi ja nuoret kääntyivät katsomaan Kikua hämmästyneenä.

"Matkalle? Miksi? Juurihan hän oli kaupustelumatkalla lännessä", Mei huudahti.

"Niin, mutta ei siinä kaikki! Hän ei lähde yksin!" Kiku jatkoi.

"Kuka…?" Kaoru aloitti, mutta tuli keskeytetyksi, kun Ivan ilmestyi Kikun taakse.

"Minä lähden hänen mukaansa", Ivan sanoi rauhallisesti ja kohdisti sanansa tyrmistyneelle pikkuveljelleen.

Tino nousi ylös ja meni Ivanin luokse.

"Lähdetkö sinä pois…?" Tino kysyi hiljaa.

"Lähden…", Ivan vastasi ja veljekset katsoivat toisiaan tiukasti. Muut tammen luona katselivat hiljaisuuden vallitessa veljesten sanatonta puhelua. Lopulta Tino huokaisi ja painoi päänsä. Ivan veti veljensä syleilyyn ja suuteli tämän otsaa. Ele, johon Tino oli tottunut jo lapsena.

"Sinä tiedät miksi minä teen tämän…" Ivan kuiskasi. Se ei ollut kysymys.

"Niin… Tiedän mitä se sinulle merkitsee", Tino vilkaisi taakseen ja viittoi sitten Ivania seuraamaan, "Mennään vähän sivummalle…"

Ivan ja Tino laskeutuivat pienen rinteen alas ja kävelivät erään talon taakse suojaiseen kolkkaan. Ivan jäi seisomaan katse maahan luotuna ja Tino istuutui puunrungolle.

"Sinä et voi unohtaa Witchlormentia", Tino sanoi ja Ivan nyökkäsi.

"Se vetää minua luokseen Tino. Se huutaa minua apuun! Olen nähnyt sitä jo kauan unia… Unia, jossa me otamme sen takaisin!" Ivan sanoi, "Minun on pakko lähteä! Vaikka, se tarkoittaakin sinun hylkäämistäsi…"

Tino tiesi, että tämä repi Ivania kahtia. Ivan halusi pysyä pikkuveljensä luona. Hän halusi huolehtia tästä niin kuin pienenä, mutta samalla Witchlorment veti noitaa puoleensa. Ivan oli tehnyt vaikean ja kipeän päätöksen, mutta Tino ei ollut niin surullinen kuin olisi luullut. Se, että Ivan lähtisi yhdessä Yaon kanssa, toi Tinolle lohtua. Tino viittoi Ivania tulemaan istumaan hänen viereensä ja otti sitten veljensä kädet omiinsa.

"Et sinä minua hylkää Ivan. Et niin kauan, kun aiot tulla takaisin. Minä odotin sinua ennen ja minä voin odottaa sinua nyt… Kunhan, et anna minun odottaa enää niin kauan", Tino sanoi katsoen isoveljeään lempeästi.

"Minä lähden Yaon kanssa etsimään ensin kirjoja muinaisista jumalista ja loitsuista. Minä vapautan Witchlormentin ja sitten me voimme asua siellä yhdessä… voit jopa ottaa sen metsästäjän mukaasi jos haluat…", Ivan sanoi kitkerästi.

"Ehkä Ivan. Olen kiintynyt tähän kylään, mutta jos Witchlorment todella saadaan takaisin noidille, voin harkita asiaa. Totta kai pitää ottaa myös Berwaldin mielipide huomioon."

Ivan ei näyttänyt olevan samaa mieltä, mutta nyökkäsi kuitenkin. He palasivat takaisin muiden luokse, jonne myös Yao oli hakeutunut. Mies katsoi Ivanin suuntaan epävarmasti ja Ivan jätti Tinon Berwaldin huomaan mennäkseen juttelemaan matkan valmisteluista tämän kanssa. Yao ja Ivan poistuivat ja Berwald veti Tinon viereensä maahan.

"Oletko kunnossa?" metsästäjä kysyi huolissaan.

"Olen… Ivanin on pakko mennä. Witchlorment merkitsee hänelle niin paljon. Hän kasvoi siellä. Me olemme suurnoitien sukua ja Ivan ja minä olimme vähän kuin prinssejä siellä. Minulla ei vain ole niin suurta sidettä siihen kaupunkiin kuin Ivanilla. Olin silloin niin nuori", Tino sanoi ja nojasi taaksepäin.

"Tino on siis noitien prinssi?" Kaoru sanoi silmät selällään.

"Kuninkaallinen meidän kylässä!" Antonio nauroi.

"Äh! Lopettakaa!" Tino sanoi nolostuen.

XxXxXxXxXx

Yaon ja Ivanin lähtöpäivänä koko kylä oli kokoontunut hyvästelemään heidät. Tino huomasi lähdön muistuttavan selvästi sitä, kun hän ja Ivan olivat olleet lähdössä pois. Nyt Ivanin rinnalla seisoi vain hänen tilallaan Yao ja Tinon mielestä niin asian pitikin olla. Yaon vanhemmat ja sisarukset hyvästelivät veljensä lämpimästi ja kyselivät koko ajan oliko tämä nyt aivan varma, että halusi lähteä Ivaniin mukaan.

Tino ja Ivan seisoivat vastatusten pidellen toisiaan kädestä kiinni ja katsoen toisiaan.

"Metsästäjä. Tule tänne!" Ivan kutsui Berwaldia, joka tuli heidän luokseen epäilevänä.

Ivan tuhahti ja katsoi Berwaldia nolostuen.

"Minä en pidä sinusta…"

"Ivan!"

"Shh Tino", Ivan sanoi ja kääntyi taas Berwaldia kohti, "Kuten sanoin, en pidä sinusta, mutta sinä olet todistanut itsesi minulle. Minä jätän Tinon sinun huostaasi. Jos hänelle tapahtuu jotain, olet ensimmäinen listallani…"

Berwald tiesi, että Ivan pitäisi sanansa ja nyökkäsi vakavana. Jos Tinolle todella tapahtuisi jotain, Ivan saisi ihan vapaasti surmata metsästäjän. Berwald asetti kätensä Tinon vyötärölle ja veti tämän rinnalleen.

"Minä voin luvata sinulle Ivan, että huolehdin hänestä hengelläni"

"Anteeksi vaan hyvät urheat, minä osaan pitää itsestäni huolta ihan itsekin!" Tino kivahti häntä pidemmille miehille ja molemmat nauroivat.

"Totta kai osaat pikkuveli…", Ivan sanoi ja silitti veljensä poskea hymyillen lempeästi, "Hyvästi Tino… Ole turvassa…"

"Sinä myös Ivan…", Tino sanoi ja halasi veljeään lujasti.

Ivan tuli Yaon luokse ja katsoi tätä merkitsevästi. Yao tuijotti takaisin silmäänsä räpäyttämättä ja lähti sitten tämän kanssa ulos kylästä. Tino katsoi kuinka he kävelivät tietä pitkin ja lopulta katosivat näkyvistä. Kyläläiset alkoivat hajaantua ja palata omiin puuhiinsa, mutta Berwald ja Tino vain seisoivat siinä katsomassa tietä edessään.

"Oletko sinä ihan varma tästä Tino. Sinä olet palannut takaisin vanhaan rooliisi. Odotat häntä taas", Berwald sanoi katsoen rakastaan.

Tinon huulilla oli lempeä hymy.

"Tämä ei ole samanlaista kuin ennen...", hän kääntyi katsomaan ylös Berwaldiin, "…Minä en ole enää yksin. Minulla on sinut. Minä en odota häntä yksin."

.

.

.**  
>Jep jep! Feliks ja Toris saa lapsen, Feliciano ja Ludwig menee naimisiin samaan aikaan kuin Elizabeta ja Gilbert, Yao lähti Ivanin kanssa valloittamaan Witchlormentin takaisin noidille ja Berwald ja Tino jäi kylään :D Sellainen loppu… VAAN EI OLEKAAN IHAN LOPPU! Vihdoin pääsen paljastamaan tämän mitä olen jo monta monta kuukautta juoninut! Kaikki olivat niin ihanan huolestuneita Mathiaksen kohtalosta ja kysellyt minulta, että voisinko tunkea Norjan ja Islannin tähän stooriin mukaan ja minä olen vain myhäillyt täällä pirullinen ilme naamallani ja hautonut soppaa! Tässä se tulee: Nyt kun Vainottu on loppu, alan kirjoittamaan siitä TOISTA OSAA! Tämä osa kertoo Norjan (Lukas) tulosta kylään pikkuveljensä Islannin (Isakin) kanssa :D Siitä lisää sitten, kun saan kirjoitettua ensimmäisen osan, mutta tosiaan tarina jatkuu! Lukaksen tarinassa kerrotaan sivujuttuina mm. Tinon ja Berwaldin suhteesta ja Feliksen ja Toriksen lapsesta! Myös Yaosta ja Ivanista tullaan kuulemaan! Tarinan nimeksi tulee UHRATTU.<br>P.S Saatan kirjoittaa myös Heraclesin ja Sadiqn onnettoman tarinan jonain one shottina tai jotain, jos niin toivotaan :)  
>Tosiaan tässä minun maailmassani miehet eivät voi tulla raskaaksi, mutta he voivat hankkia itselleen Eevan kukan, joka sitten synnyttää heille lapsen. Toimii sekä mies-mies että nais-nais pareilla :) Myös heteropareilla homma toimii. Kukka istutetaan tarpeeksi isoon ruukkuun ja kun siitä on kasvanut pieni nuppu, nupun sisälle valutetaan kummastakin vanhemmasta verta (voi toimia myös kolmisuhteissa). Sitten pitää vaan kastella ja puhua ja pitää lämpimänä se kukka niin vola! Lapsi perheeseen! Tosiaan siitä kukasta tulee sellaisen kokoinen, että siihen mahtuu tavallinen ihmisvauva. Mitään sekasikiöitä ei voi kasvaa sitä kukasta (esim. mitään lehmä-lintu hybridia :'D). Olisi hauska lukea ficcejä joissa Eeva kukkaa käytetään :'D<strong>

**anonyymi Eildafani: Spesshu thanksut sulle kun olet aina jaksanut kommentoida! Yao ja Ivanin suhteesta saat kuulla, jos luet Uhratun :)**


End file.
